Bit by Bit
by DarkestLightOfHope
Summary: When Dawn shifts back to Kanto with the hope of finding the boy with whom she fell in love with eleven years ago, she hadn't imagined that it would be this hard. Afterall, a boy with brown eyes can be found everywhere. Will she succeed? Or will she start a new life all over again? Highschool! AU. Pearlshipping. Other minor shippings include oldrival/Leafgreen and Contestshipping
1. Chapter 1: One Fateful Encounter

* **Dawn's Flashback** *

 _He was my first friend. As well as my first partner in crime. My first male friend._

 _And also, my first love._

 _I met him when I was five years old, in a Christmas Party held by Professor Oak, in Pallet Town. I don't remember how he looks, or what we used to talk when we were so little but all I remember is, he had those sweet and warm chocolate brown eyes which I love._

 _We met eleven years ago, in that party. He is someone close to Professor Oak, I know, but exactly how they are related, I don't remember. He had those two friends, both boys, with whom he used to goof around everytime my eyes landed on him in the party. It was the first time I saw him but definitely not the last._

 _My Mom was invited to attend the party, probably because she was a native Kanto Citizen before she moved to Sinnoh for her Pokémon contest career._

 _It was snowy, and cold. I was lost when I was separated from my Mom and somehow ended in a dark, secluded part of the research laboratory. It was the first time when we talked. It was one of the first times when he came to my rescue._

 _"Momma," I was crying when I couldn't find my way back,"Where are you?"_

 _Everything was so white that I couldn't find my way back. Even my footprints were gone. And thats when he came, with a small yellow pokémon closely behind as he extended his hand and asked,"Are you lost?"_

 _His brown eyes were so comforting that I took his hand and nodded as he pulled me up, saying,"Come, lets go and find your mother."_

 _"Thank you," was all I could say that time._

 _"Pi!"_

 _The small Pokémon was walking beside us, chirping slowly and definitely enjoying the Christmas mood. The boy was wearing a red jacket with black jeans with a red muffler around his neck. It was cold after all._

 _"Are you cold?" He had asked when he felt me shivering and I nodded. He was kind, so kind that he wrapped his muffler around my neck, grinning widely,"It will warm you up."_

 _"Thank you."_

 _"Yaah!" I heard him exclaim after we were walking for a minute or two,"We are finally out!"_

 _"I can see my momma!" I gleefully said as I noticed Mom talking to a Green haired women with a boy who was around my age. I turned around and thanked him again,"Thank you for helping me."_

 _"You say thanks a lot, don't you?" The boy joked as he rubbed his nose._

 _I smiled and began unwrapping the muffler around my neck but he stopped me, grinning again,"Keep it as a souvenir. You won't be cold again. What was your name again?"_

 _"I never told you my name!" I corrected him as I folded my palm together and placed it above my chest,"I'm Dawn Berlitz."_

 _"Nice to meet you!" He rubbed the underside of his nose again,"I'm.. Wait, where is Pichu?"_

 _And he ran away, looking for his Pokémon but as he was leaving, he turned around and waved me goodbye,"I hope we can talk again, Dawn."_

 _I know he was gone but I couldn't help but whisper,"Me too."_

 _The winter trip was the last time we met or talked. But I know, I will meet him again someday and tell him how thankful I was that time for saving me. I wish I could tell him how made my heart race that time. I wish I can tell him how I still admire his selflessness, integrity and charm._

 _I wish I could just remember his name._

 _I wish he still remembers my name, remembers me. And remembers the promise we made when me met next time._

* * *

.

* * *

 **Present time**

 **Dawn's POV**

I closed the diary which I had written when I was five. And then smiled.

Memories began flowing in my mind and all I could see was his silhouette, with snow falling in the background and a Pichu on his shoulder. I wonder if he is still in Pallet Town. I wonder if he still remembers me. I wonder how he looks now.

"Dawn!" I heard my Mom calling from downstairs,"Come fast. Or you will be late."

That's right. I'm Dawn Berlitz, a sixteen years old girl who is going to attend highschool here in Pallet Town. After completing my elementary and middle school in Sinnoh, Mom decided to move to Pallet Town, to stay close to Dad who worked for Professor Oak. Though I was not at all excited to move here, leaving all my friends behind but, Mom really misses Dad.

And I don't think she will listen and leave me behind.

Besides, I really hope I can find that boy I met last time when I was here.

"Coming, Mom!" I answered back as I tied my hair in a pony tail and looked at the mirror. White full sleeved blouse with blue tie and blue skirt, along with matching shoes. Though school uniform sucks, I don't look half bad.

"Got it!" I picked up my phone and placed it inside my bag. Then I picked up two pokeballs, of Piplup and Buneary, and hooked them in my belt. It is a shame we can't carry more than two pokemons. But I'll take turns and make sure I can show everyone my school.

Mom looked happy, happy that she could see Dad everyday instead of just vacations.

"Morning Honey!"

"Morning Dad," I wished as I took a seat opposite to him and saw my Mom coming with a plate of pancakes, saying,"Eat up Dawn. Morning."

"Morning Mom!" Then I dug into plate.

"Oh?" Then unhooking the pokeballs, I clicked them so that Buneary and Piplup could come out,"Mom! Their food?"

"I will get it!" Dad rose up and went through the cupboards, and then placed their food in the bowl. He smiled fondly when the two greeted him and he turned to me, proudly saying,"You're raising them well. They look healthy and happy."

"If only she could take care of herself like that," Mom commented from the kitchen.

"I can!" I answered, flushed. Yeah, maybe I oversleep or forget to take extreme good care of myself, but that is okay. After all, I've Mom to look after me.

"She will learn, right Darling?" Dad commented too and before they could end up discussing about me, I picked up my bag and ran out, saying,"Thanks for food! Come on Piplup, Buneary! Time for Rosewood high!"

"Will she be okay?" Johanna asked her husband as she watched Dawn leave,"Its her first day of Highschool."

"She will be," Tagg Berlitz consoled his wife,"Give her time."

* * *

.

* * *

 **Ash's POV**

"Lets see," I said as I watched Leaf pulling Gary by the ear when he tried to flirt with another girl passing by,"That makes it seven times. Leaf stopped seven sexual harassment cases."

May giggled as she heard the comment I made and Leaf shook her head, completely irritated by Gary's behaviour, saying,"Seriously Gary, you will scare all the new girls."

Drew flipped his hair as he watched the scene in front of him, smirking,"Leaf is right, Garebear. You will scare the girls."

"I'm not a bear!" Gary folded his arms above his chest as he stood beside me, pouting,"It's not my fault my Tediersa likes me so much."

"Excuses, excuses!" May said, whistling in thin air, annoying Gary furthur as he screeched,"Why are you all teaming up and targeting me?"

"Gary," I said as I placed my hand on his shoulder, getting his attention,"You're not worth the attention. So stop."

"Oh yeah Ashy-boy?" He stared at me, flipping his hair,"Trying to be smart?"

"I don't have to try!" I laughed. This is how it has always been since we all became friends. May and Drew moved her in middle school while me, Gary and Leaf were friends since we were born. Leaf is a distant cousin of mine and lives with my family while Gary lives with Professor Oak, and is also his apprentice.

Drew Hayden and May Maple have their sight set on Pokémon contests while Leaf Green wants to become professor Oak's helping hand, mostly because her family had always been helping the Oaks. For me? I want to become a Pokémon Master once I get my license after I finish highschool.

"Pika!"

I crouched down and picked up Pikachu as he pointed in a random direction, chirping,"Pika! Pikapi!"

"Gary ran away?" I asked and looked around, seeing that he indeed wasn't around. Leaf was growling and May and Drew were trying to calm her down.

"That son of a -" Leaf stopped midsentence, rethinking her words,"Beautiful Woman! He is dead when I catch him."

"Where did he run off to?" I asked.

"He saw another girl entering the premises," May giggled, infuriating Leaf even more,"Gary sure is something."

''I am going to find him before someone complains about him," Leaf mumbled but before she could leave, May stopped her,"You really care about him, don't you?"

"I don't!" She replied quickly, her eyes wide as she shuttered,"Uh- I mean.. He is my friend and I don't want him to land in trouble."

Drew chuckled from behind,"Or more like you can't help but feel jealous."

"Thats it!" Leaf stomped her foot, totally embarrassed,"I don't care what he does! I'm going to class."

As she was walking away, we burst out laughing and May couldn't help but comment,"She has been in denial ever since I remember."

"Yeah," Drew cursed under his breath,"Like another girl I know." I know May hadn't heard it as she turned to ask Drew,"Sorry, did you say something?"

"Yeah," the green hair boy spoke up,"Lets find Gary."

"To save another harassment," I added as we ran in the direction where Pikachu pointed.

And we were not at all surprised when we found Gary, trying to start a conversation with a girl we had never met before. And by the looks of it, the girl looked pissed.

I had hardly taken a step in that direction when May tapped my shoulder, stopping me as she pleaded,"Can we watch how Gary fails? Please?"

"You've some weird fantasies, May!" Drew whispered from behind. May asked him,"Don't you wanna see?"

That shut him up as he nodded,"I do."

May then yanked me down as we hid from the view, and watched as Gary began using his charms to impress the blue haired girl.

She was...different. I mean, any other girl would've been creeped out or confused but it seemed she knew exactly what was going on, she was uncomfortable. And she looked like she was about to punch Gary, or kick him. And her blue hair. Blue hair... Blue hair... I know I've seen her somewhere but I can't recall.

"Hey Miss," Gary flipped his hair as he cornered her. They were on the first floor, near the girls toilet and thus we didn't have to try hard to hide ourselves.

"What?" The girl asked out, looking extremely uncomfortable. If it wasn't for May holding me back, I would've rushed in to stop Gary. Seriously, can't he see?"

"You're new here, right?" There he goes again, smiling like an idiot.

"Yes. Thank you. I'll be leaving now," she bowed and looked ready to run away. Meeting a creepy man on first day of school must be horrible.

"Ah~ Won't you tell me your name?" Gary smirked as he placed a hand near her head, restricting her movements. Now, other than pissed, she looked afraid. Seriously Gary needs to back off.

"Please excuse me!" She softly pushed him by his chest using her right hand as she placed another hand on her pokeballs, unhooking one. Gary was in trouble.

However, as soon as Gary backed off a little, she moved away, turning away from him. We sighed in relief as for a moment we thought she would make her Pokémon punish him. Gary was a jerk, a big one, but we still cared about him. Though a black eye would suit his idiotic face.

Or just a punch would've been acceptable too.

However, Gary had different plans as he grabbed her arms from behind, saying,"Come on, don't be a prude, you can tell me your name, or your phone number even. Maybe I can make time and drop such a beautiful lady home."

And before I knew it, I was climbing the stairs as I jerked Gary's hand away from her but was too late as she turned and punched me, her fist aiming for the face but I just blocked it in time with my arm.

"Shit!" She cursed and looked between me and Gary, who looked horrified.

If I wouldn't have been there, then he would have received the punch on his face, I knew it.

She just turned around and ran away, leaving the four of us standing there, silent and stupefied.

When the initial shock wore off, Gary slumped down, holding his face,"That girl would've destroyed my face with the punch."

"You are okay, right Ash?" May quickly came and checked on my hand then hissed again,"You're bleeding, probably from the ring she was wearing."

"Thanks man," Gary patted me on the shoulder, though he didn't look a bit grateful,"You saved my face."

"By accident," Drew remarked as he helped me up,"You have awful luck, Ash. Getting punched for no reason."

I was still staring in the direction she ran away and before I knew it laughter bubbled up from inside my stomach as I laughed out loud.

"You think he hit his head somewhere?" Maybe it was Drew who made the comment or maybe it was Gary. I don't know why I found the situation so funny but I would definitely like to become her friend. After all, she is different. I sensed it.

* * *

.

* * *

 **Dawn's POV**

What have I done? What have I done?

I was so tensed up and afraid that I didn't know what to do or how to react. I don't know who the boy was whom I punched instead of the creep and I ran away without even saying a sorry. Oh no!

I completely forgot one cannot use a Pokémon except in classes and was completely out of option. I l stared absentmindedly outside the window, trying to process what will happen if it leaks out that I got into a fight on my first day? Will anyone even support me? I'm new here after all!

Not knowing what to do, I clutched my head and closed my eyes. So much for having a wonderful time here.

"New student? "

I heard a voice and looked up, and saw a girl, with the same uniform as mine standing there. I nodded silently.

"Then before the teacher arrives and assigns new seat, can I sit here?"

I nodded again and watched as she sat down, placing her bag on the desk.

My mind was forcing me to start a conversation but what could I do? I don't even know how to start!

"If you're feeling awkward, don't be," the girl started and I looked at her as she continued talking,"Don't feel left out, okay."

"Thanks, umm."

"I'm Maylene Maple, or you can call me May," the brown haired girl extended her hand,"And you?"

"Dawn Berlitz," I shook her hand,"Nice to meet you."

"Well," she leaned back a little,"About Gary.."

"Umm.. You're talking to me?" I asked as I pointed at myself and she nodded, saying,"Gary was the boy whom you met while coming here. He is my friend."

I knew it, I knew it! She is here to scold me for what I did back there! I quickly bowed my head, apologising,"Sorry! I didn't mean to punch him!"

"Hey!" May grabbed my shoulder,"You don't have to apologize. You punched Ash, Gary was the creepy one. I'm sorry for what he did there. I guess anyone would be startled if that happened to them."

"Oh!" I'm saved!

"And, as an apology," May smiled at me,"Come join me today. I'll show you around."

"Okay. If that's not a problem."

"It isn't."

"WHO WAS THE ONE WHO PUNCHED ASH INSTEAD OF GARY?"

I gulped as I watched another brunette enter the classroom, scanning everyone. This time, I know I'm done for. Her eyes caught May's and she stormed over us. I could already feel my soul leaving my body.

She slammed her fists on my desk and stared at me, making me more uneasy. Why wasn't May saying anything?

"So?" The girl raised her eyebrows,"It must be you, blue hair huh?"

"I'm sorry for that!" I apologized again. Crap everyone was watching us now!

"Oh man!" The new girl groaned as she pulled a chair and sat opposite me,"Why did you miss!"

Huh? "What?"

The girl rubbed her knuckles as she mumbled,"You should have broken his nose atleast."

"I'm sorry! I couldn't live up to your expectations!" I blurted out and quickly covered my mouth,"Ah! That's not what I meant!"

May laughed along with the new girl as she patted my head,"Don't be so nervous Dawn. No one is angry at you or anything."

I sighed as I placed a hand over my thumping chest,"Thank God!"

"I'm Leaf Green by the way!" The new girl pulled my hand into a handshake,"Nice to meet you."

"Likewise."

"So, wanna show her around school?" May suggested and I quickly crossed my arms, saying,"You don't have to do so much for me!"

"Its fine," Leaf giggled,"Take it as a apology for what Gary did!"

May pointed at Leaf as the latter raised her eyebrows, asking,"What?"

"Thats exactly what I said!" May highfived Leaf and despite everything that happened today, I could feel a smile on my face.

I heard commotion coming from outside the class and as the door opened, few boys stepped inside but my eyes instantly locked on that Ash guy. The guy whom I kicked.

"Crap!" I whispered to myself,"He is coming here."

"Yup, he is in our class afterall," it was Leaf who said it.

I saw Gary and some other boys were approaching too and without a warning, I felt my body tensing up. I have to apologize. Soon.

"Hey!" Ash waved his bandaged hand and I looked up at him. He was smiling, at me?

I shyly waved back at him and slowly muttered,"Sorry for that."

He grinned as he sat near Leaf, saying,"Its fine. Don't be so worked up 'bout it."

And that's when I noticed.

He had brown eyes.

And a Pikachu on his shoulder.

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

 **And** **tadddda! Here is the new story I've been working on! Review, favourite and follow! And of course tell me if you don't understand something or have any questions. Any feedback is appreciated.**

 **So, how was the first chapter? Good? Awful? I'm really nervous about it! And well, I'm excited to write it too!**

 **See you all next time!**

 **~ darkestlightofhope**


	2. Chapter 2: His Hand

He has a Pikachu on his shoulder.

"Hey!" I suddenly blurted out, making everyone around me stare at me in confusion. I took a big gulp at all the attention and lowered my head, hiding my face with the bangs as I softly asked,"I mean, uhh, Ash, you're not supposed to have a Pokémon outside its pokeball, right?"

Ash, who was looking at me, suddenly cracked a smile,"Oh? Actually Pikachu is afraid of pokeballs so I carry him outside."

"But.." I noticed how everyone was looking at me. Did I say something stupid? Ash waved his hands in front of my face and I turned to him continuing my question,"Is it alright with the authority?"

He grinned again,"Well, I had to take special permission and also make sure he doesn't wreck anything."

"Oh.."

"So Dawn," Leaf who was sitting next to Ash spoke up,"Where are you from?"

"Sinnoh," I replied,"Twinleaf Town to be specific." I know they are trying hard to make me feel comfortable and I would have been if it weren't for Gary who was standing behind Leaf, with his chin on her head. Isn't that intimate?

"That's far away," Ash commented, rubbing the underside of his nose,"I actually have some Pokemons from Sinnoh when I visited the place a year ago."

His hand. The left hand which I had bruised with the punch. Looks like he had been taken to the Nurse's office to get that cleaned up. A guilty feeling came over me as I cleared my throat and said,"Hey, Ash?" I picked up my bag and looked for something inside.

"Yeah?" He looked in my direction,"You need something?"

"Sorry for that punch earlier," I mumbled then extended my folded hand, signalling him to extend his hands too, which he did though he looked confused.

"Here," I softly whispered as I handed him a poffin,"I'm sorry. Hopefully it will help!"

"Chocolate?" He looked at it,"Thanks?"

"Its not just chocolate, its chocolate flavoured poffin with some berries which is great for healing wounds," I corrected him. Now I must sound like a nerd.

"Isn't poffin for Pokémon?" May giggled as she wrapped her arms around my shoulder,"Though I know Ash will eat anything."

"Hey!" He sounded offended but began nibbling on it anyway. He even gave a small bite to his Pikachu. Maybe next time, I should make more instead of just one.

May thought it was for Pokémon but I shifted a little again to face her,"Its actually for trainers who get hurt or tired while training their Pokémon. If you're not okay, then you don't have to eat-"

"Its tasty," Ash spoke up, wiping his hands om his clothes,"So don't worry about it."

He ate it. And I don't know why, it made me really happy.

"Uhh," Gary poked Leaf, making the brunette glare at him,"What?"

"Can you shift? I wanna sit!" He announced as he sat between Leaf and Ash, just opposite to me, giving Ash a small victorious smirk while Ash just rolled his eyes. And then, without warning, stretched his hand and grabbed mine which was on the desk, shocking everyone.

"Ehh!" I flushed at the contact,"Gar-"

"So this ring scratched Ash. Well it isn't made of iron or anything so Ashy-boy would not need an injection," he then released my hand as he leaned back in his seat,"Sorry if I startled you that time."

"That was creepy," May clicked her tongue,"You looked so scared when she was about to punch you."

"I was not!" Gary defended himself as he crossed his arms over his chest,"She just caught me by surprise. It won't startle me again!" And then he balled his hands into a fist, staring upwards,"My waifu is strong."

"What!" Leaf whispered through gritted teeth,"What waifu?"

"I mean the one who will marry me!" Gary answered as he looked at Leaf. Her scrutinizing glare was fixed on him and he turned away, a little flustered,"And she is scary too."

"You never stop flirting, do you?" I turned to Leaf who said it. I can swear she looks pissed. She caught Gary by the ear as she pulled it hard, making him wail. Somehow I feel that the last comment wasn't for me.

"Ouch! That hurts Leafy!"

"You just creep other girls out!" Leaf scolded him more,"Stop it already."

"I won't do it to Dawn again! I won't flirt with her again!" Gary pleaded as he folded his hands,"Ouch! Leave me!"

"If its not Dawn then you will look for other girl!" Leaf yanked harder,"You pervert! You damn flirt!"

"Hey! Ouch!" Gary was literally begging now,"I promise I won't even flirt with my girlfriend! Or even you! Ouch!"

Leaf let him go and Gary quickly held his ear, rubbing it smoothly, complaining,"Damn Leaf, you could have pulled my ear off with that much force!"

"I regret not doing it!" Leaf mumbled, loud enough for everyone to hear,"Let me try again!"

"Shouldn't we stop her?" I whispered in May's ears who just giggled and answered,"That's normal. Leave them."

"So, why don't you tell us which clubs you're gonna sign up for?" Drew asked me and sat down. Isn't the teacher awfully late for the first day?

"I've not decided yet," I mumbled my answer,"Maybe Pokémon contests and Poke Styling? And I also want to join the basketball team."

"Not cheerleading?" Leaf stared at me.

I shook my head,"I liked cheerleading in Middle School but I really have no inspiration to do that anymore. So I really wanna join the Basketball club."

"That's great actually," Leaf pointed at Ash,"He is in the boy's basketball team with Gary. Drew however prefers tennis."

"What about you all?" I asked them.

"I like photography lessons here along with Pokémon contests," May started.

"And I like Pokémon breeding and Tennis. Sometimes I also sign up too Contests though!" Drew spoke up then Gary followed,"Basketball! Researching and all. That's all I do!" I seriously want to cut his hair which he is showing off ever since we met.

"And I?" Leaf stood up with hands in fists,"I am the great Leaf Green who is the president of girls cheerleading squad and an active member of Breeding classes too."

Leaf sure is lively.

"And I like the gym lessons here. You gotta check how wonderful every Pokémon here is!" Ash grinned at me and I smiled back.

His smile reminds me of the boy I met eleven years ago but... But I know that finding him wouldn't be that easy. Brown eyed men are everywhere! Moreover, Gary has brown eyes too! And I don't know whether he has a Pikachu! Or whether the Pichu really belonged to that boy. And I've no clue what his name is either. Its not that the boy will come out and wave at me, saying,"Hey! Remember we met eleven years ago?"

But he has a Pikachu. The evolved form of Pichu. No matter how hard I try, these possibilities just keep running through my head. And he doesn't recognize me either. Oh what am I gonna do? Its terrible! I clutched my head to think hard and began analysing my code of conduct. Should I start by asking his relations with Professor Oak? Or how he got Pikachu? Or ... Or!

"You okay?" Drew pressed the backside of his hand on my forehead, catching me by surprise,"You look troubled."

"Who wouldn't be after getting creeped out on the first day?" Leaf snorted as she shot a dirty look at Gary. The boy just stuck his tongue out at her, saying,"I already apologized."

Then he turned to me and flicked his hair again, saying,"So to make up for it, why don't I take you out on a date today?"

"No!" I rejected as I crossed my hands,"Not happening!"

Everyone burst out laughing at it and May couldn't help but say,"Ooo? Gary got rejected again?"

"That's not it!" He said, face flushed.

"Actually Gary," Ash patted him again,"You should give up and focus on what you have."

"What do you mea-" Gary was stopped when Leaf punched him on the head, sulking,"Seriously Gary, have mercy on the poor girl." She then shot Ash a dirty look who sweatdropped, then looked away to high five Drew.

"She should have mercy on me," Gary mumbled under his breath and we all again laughed. Somehow, I feel like Gary did this to cheer me up. Who knows? And Ash maybe pointed at something regarding Leaf and Gary. I don't know. Or maybe I have slight idea.

"Ah, so you all are here!" We all turned to see a brown haired man entering the classroom. I had no idea who he is but everyone stood up and not knowing what to do, I stood up too, looking at the small group around me for assistance.

"He is, Tracey Sketchit, our homeroom teacher and also our P.E. teacher," May whispered in my ear and I nodded.

"Well," Tracey began as he signalled us to sit,"I should assign seats to you all but I'm giving you the privilege of choosing your own seat this year. I'll be outside so don't make may noise and choose quickly."

Sounds cool but it would have been better if Leona or Zoey had been here or even Kenny or Angie. We would have sat together and enjoyed. A sad, longing smile crept on my face as I sat down on the seat I was originally sitting on, beside the window.

No matter how good the new people here are, they must have their own preferences. I'm the new girl who hurt one of the most popular boy in our school.

I heard shifting sound coming from beside me as Ash sat down on my left, giving me a grin. He chose to sit beside me?

And one by one, everyone began taking their seats. May on my front, with Drew on her left and Leaf on my back, beside Gary. I... I'm just so happy. Happy that they didn't leave me. Happy that I'm not alone here.

* * *

 ***Ash's POV***

I don't know what came over me when I took a seat beside her. Maybe because she looked lonely or maybe because she wasn't expecting to make friends so soon. She is a nice girl, kind as well as thoughtful. I know we will enjoy her company.

It didn't surprise me when Leaf and May sat in front of and behind her though I wasn't expecting Dawn to cry. No one noticed since they were busy with the neighbouring classmates but I did. And I didn't know what to say.

I think she imagines us as pests, sticking around since we met. Was she upset because we sat so close to her?

"Pi?"

"Yeah, you should sit beside my feet and don't do anything rash? Okay buddy?" I told Pikachu who quickly climbed down from my shoulder and sat down on the floor. I again turned to Dawn and was about to apologize when I saw her smile a little as she softly whispered,"I'm glad I got this seat."

I am glad too. Hopefully, my words will someday reach her.

"Heya! Ash!" I heard a chirpy voice coming from beside me as I turned and came face to face with Serena who was smiling at me.

"Hey Serena!" I wished her back,"Good morning."

She took the seat beside me and then pointed at my left, bruised arm,"What happened?"

"Oh?" I scratched the backside of my neck sheepishly as I answered,"Got hurt."

She giggled a little and then got up and came to where I was. "Uh?" I watched as she fumbled to find something in her bag and her face lit up as she pulled something out.

"The bandage is messy," She laughed again,"Who did that?"

"Drew," I answered and watched her face lit up in amusement,"Nurse Joey wasn't in the infirmary."

"Here," she gently unwrapped the messed up bandage and then replaced it with the one she pulled out from her bag,"Looks better now. The wound is not that deep but it will probably leave a scar."

"Thanks a ton!" I thanked her as I examined my hand,"And its okay if it leaves a scar. Thanks for the concern Serena."

"Anytime!" Serena smiled again with small blush on her cheeks then went back to her seat, asking,"Wanna play basketball after lunch? We have free class then."

"I'll try!"

"Okay!" She spoke again, looking a less enthusiastic she was a moment ago,"I will be waiting."

I turned back and watched how Drew was busy telling May and Dawn something about Leaf stopping Gary everytime he ran off flirting today and how Dawn laughed at it, probably glad that she wasn't the only victim.

"You should write your name on the bulletin board outside each class on the club membership page," Leaf poked Dawn as the latter turned back to listen to her,"That way you don't have to run around."

"Thanks Leaf," she thanked her again.

* * *

.

* * *

* **Dawn's POV** *

Finally! Its lunch time! And then a free class! I wasn't sure where to go and all but ended up in the cafeteria somehow since May and Leaf dragged me there.

The area was huge and much to my disappointment, Pikachu had ran off somewhere with Piplup, since it was okay to let them out at lunch. May had a Delcatty and Leaf a Leafeon. I wish I can get a cute Kanto Pokémon soon too.

"They must be playing outside," Ash answered as he sat beside Leaf, taking a fry from her lunch box. Gray glared at him then moved me aside to sit beside Leaf too. I was staring at them in confusion when May whispered in my ear,"Leave them. Gary doesn't realise he is jealous."

"Oh?" I chuckled and stared at my food again. Time to eat.

"Well, let us introduce you to everyone here," Drew pointed out to a purple haired boy,"That's Paul. He is in the gym classes with Ash as well as karate classes too."

The boy just gave me a two fingered salute as I introduced myself,"Dawn. Nice to meet you."

"Next up is Barry!" Drew pointed at the other boy beside Paul. Barry extended his hands and I took it, shaking them.

"You're nice! I'm fining you a million dollars for being nice!" He excitedly said.

"I'm sorry?" Is he always this hyperactive?

"Come on Barry!" May threw a small potato chip at him,"Cut some slack."

"I will fine you for throwing food too!" The blonde again screamed, making everyone laugh again. I noticed a blonde girl sitting beside Barry talking to Ash. If I remember correctly, she bandaged Ash's hand in the classroom and sat beside him too. Ash sure has many friends.

She must have noticed me staring at her and I quickly looked away, only to see a ginger coloured hair girl making her way towards our table and sitting beside Ash. Why did I have to look away?

"Hey Misty!" Ash greeted her then one by one every one greeted her too. Leaf asked ths new girl,"How was the swimming lesson this time?"

"Reggie is good at this type of things," Misty pointed out,"He is a better instructor than Daisey atleast."

"But Daisey is your sister," the blonde told Misty who just gritted her teeth, saying,"That's why she always neglected me. I'm glad I got Reggie this time."

"Oh?" Misty leaned forward as she took a glance at me,"New here?"

I nodded. Why are all the girls so pretty? I feel so inferior around them! Misty has those pretty legs along with a sweet voice, May and Leaf are fair and beautiful too. I'm just plain! I really look inferior!

"Oh?" Misty then got up and waved at everyone,"I forgot to report to Reggie about the upcoming spring tournament. Hopefully we can catch up later, okay?" I believe that last part was meant for me as I nodded back,"Sure."

"I'm Serena by the way," the blonde who was talking to Ash greeted me,"Nice to meet you."

"Dawn Berlitz," I greeted her too.

"Come on Gary!" May pulled up Gary by the shoulder,"Lets go and submit our names for the extracurricular activities. Anyone else wanna come?"

"I am coming too!" Drew got up,"Leaf? Ash?"

"I'll do it in the free class," Ash waved him off and Leaf did the same, saying,"I still have much to eat."

"Will you come too? Dawn?" Drew asked and I shook my head, saying,"I need to visit Professor Oak. Sorry."

"We are coming then," it was Paul who said and tagged along as well as Barry. That left me, Ash, Leaf and Serena. I got up and excused myself,"I'll be going now!"

"What will you do in the free class?" Leaf asked as she munched on her food.

"The next class is the last class," Ash spoke up again,"So take care."

"Yes," I nodded and turned to Leaf,"I will either be looking around or be with Professor Oak."

"We will be in class," Leaf got up too, leaving Ash and Serena behind.

"Okay."

* * *

.

* * *

"Geez," I spoke to myself,"I can't find Piplup and professor Oak wasn't there either."

The school is huge. Extremely huge but if I remember correctly, my classroom in on the first floor of this building. And May told me the basketball court was somewhere here too.

I had hardly taken a few steps when I heard familiar sound coming from the room up ahead. The sound of basketball.

Placing my ear against the door, I listened. Someone was definitely playing. I saw a poster outside, and quickly scribbled my name in the blank space, signing up for the basketball club. Piplup will find me, after all he is a pokemon and can sniff me. I hope I could've recognised peoples by their smell too.

Pushing the door open, I found someone, a girl, playing all by herself. Her blond hair was in a bun and she was wearing white tee with blue shorts and sneakers. The girl didn't even turn around as she stopped and said,"Took you long enough. Welcome," And she turned,"As- oh? Its you Dawn!"

"Hey! I looked around,"Did I disturb you?"

"No!" She cheerfully said,"Not at all. I thought-"

"That I was someone else?" I finished for her and she nodded. Somehow she found the situation funny and we both laughed.

"Pip?"

"Oh!" I crouched down and picked Piplup up,"So you were here? I was so worried."

"He was with Pikachu and Sylveon. But then Pikachu went back to where Ash was and Piplup didn't know his way back. So stayed here."

"That's okay," I returned Piplup to his pokeball,"I'm glad he is okay."

"So," Serena picked up the basketball,"Can you play? I heard from Ash that you wanted to join this club!"

I nodded in response and said,"Yeah."

"How about a small match before school is over?"

"I don't have sports clothes or shoes," I sheepishly smiled,"Maybe next time?"

"Not a problem," she ran to the sideline and tossed me a pair of clothes,"You can use mine. The changing room is over there."

I nodded silently and quickly changed back.

Was it me or she seemed too excited to face me?

"Ready?" She asked as she tossed the ball high up in air when I nodded.

* * *

.

* * *

"You were great!" Serena praised as she sat down on the ground, taking deep breathes.

"Shut up," I looked away, embarrassed,"Its nothing great. You wiped the floor with me."

"Oh! Come on!" She patted my head as she came closer,"You did extremely well. I was just a little better."

I pulled up my knees to my chest as I nodded. I hate to lose, I guess everyone does. The last time I failed so miserably was when I went against Lucas. Boy he was good! Serena is great! Just too much! If everyone in the team is as good as her, I will never be accepted.

"Aww!" Serena patted my head again,"You just lack in experience and stamina. Basketball had been my passion for as far as I remember. Don't be so gloomy."

I supported my head on my knees as I whispered out,"After all this time, I couldn't even do a single basket. I feel so pathetic."

"I was able to secure just two basket, Dawn," Serena sat crossed legged too,"You're actually good you know."

"Yeah. Hopefully."

"Well," She got up, extending her arms,"I'm gonna take a shower and go home. Ash never showed up after all." She then turned to me, smiling,"I hope you make it in our team. With more practice you will surely rock it!"

"Thanks," I watched as she left. But before she could leave the room, I called after her,"I'll return these clothes tomorrow. These are sweaty and I'll wash them at home."

"Okay!" She turned away to leave again but stopped and turned, saying,"I had fun. I hope we can be good friends."

Despite losing to her, I smiled back,"Sure."

When she left, I could feel the helplessness catching up to me. Come on Dawn! Pull yourself together! It's just one loss! I will practice hard and show her that I love basketball too! I am passionate too!

"Are you crying?"

Startled, I turned back and saw Ash standing there, looking worried. When did he come? I didn't even hear him entering! I hurriedly wiped away my tears and got up,"Its just sweat."

"Eyes don't sweat Dawn."

"Well, I'm special!"

"Really?"

I turned away, but I know he is still smirking at my comeback. I just can't accept defeat. I won't be able to rest until I do something about it. I sat down again and pouted.

"Wasn't Serena here?" He asked as he looked around.

"She was. She left just a moment ago," I turned to face him again,"I heard the school bell. Classes are over?"

"Yeah," he answered,"Since you don't know much about this school and all, I came to look for you. Thankfully it wasn't like our first meeting."

"Because someone wasn't flirting now, was he?" I teased as he laughed again.

"Lets go," he extended his hand to help me up. I looked at my hands and cringed,"I just had a game and I'm all sweaty and dirty. Sorry."

"Its okay," he still didn't pull away his hand,"I don't mind."

I placed my hand into his as he pulled me up. His hand feels so ...warm, soothing and comforting. The way he gripped my palm made me all giddy inside and without warning I could feel warmth on my cheeks. He just made me blush without even trying.

We were silently walking back to our class and I noticed that the building was almost empty, except for a few students. Did Ash stay back just to help me? Or was he that worried about me?

We picked up our bags and began walking outside again.

He is almost six inches taller than me. He has this funny 'z' marks on his cheek and is slightly tanned too. I heard shuffling noise coming from his bag as it slowly opened and Pikachu's head popped out.

"He stays there?" I asked Ash as he was petting the yellow rodent.

"Yeah. Isn't he adorable?"

"He is."

"Dawn," he called my name as we came out of the school building,"You had a match against Serena, right?"

"How did you know?"

He stopped and looked at me. Then he pointed at my clothes,"Your clothes have her name printed on the back."

"Oh?"

He knew I was with Serena! He knows why I am sulking! He knows why I lost!

"Don't worry about losing against her," his voice broke me out of my trance,"She is good. Really good."

"I thought I was good at it too. Now I'm not sure."

"Hey!" He stood before me to stop me from talking,"Don't lose hope. It's all over when you give up."

"It's just that I don't take defeat easily," I confessed. Why was I even telling him all this?

"No one does. Some people are just good at hiding it," he began walking again,"Serena's mother was a professional player so she gets guidance at home too. Grace, her mother, taught me basketball too."

"Say Ash?"

"Hmm?"

"What about you?"

"What about me?"

I facepalmed. Is he dense? "You play basketball too, right? Have you ever won against her?"

He nodded,"Its always a tough match. Mostly ends in a draw though."

"Will you teach me?" I suddenly asked.

"Why? You want to defeat Serena?"

I shook my head, declining that,"No. I always thought that I'll manage somehow. But after going against her, I realized I lack skill as well as stamina. She praised me, but I know it was halfhearted. I just... I just don't want to lose so badly again."

"Okay then," he grinned at me,"When do we start?"

"I don't know," I tapped my chin,"When are you free?"

"How about meeting at the basketball court near the lab?" He suggested,"I live close by."

"And its just five minute walk away from my house too," I added.

"Then, we will meet tomorrow?" He suggested,"After school."

"Sure."

When we reached the entrance of the school gate, I saw Mom waiting for me there. I turned to Ash,"My Mom is here to pick me up. See you tomorrow."

"Okay!" He raised his left hand and I high-fived him, both of us grinning.

"You're a lefty, right?" I asked as he withdrew his hands,"You were writing with your left hand too, back in class." Shit. Now I sound like a stalker.

He nodded, looking unaffected,"Yeah. I try to do things with my right hand but subconsciously, I always end up using my left one."

"Thats awesome," I chuckled again, mostly glad that he didn't think of me as a creep,"You're different from 85% of human population."

"I am special," he imitated me again then chuckled,"Sayonara."

"Sayonara Ash," I watched him walk away and slowly walked towards my car.

"Who was that sweet boy?" My Mom asked me as soon as I reached her.

"Ash," we got in the car,"My classmate."

"And future boyfriend?" She winked at me as she started the car and I just rolled my eyes.

Ash was a lefty. He uses his left hand more than the right one. Well that explains how he subconsciously shielded his face with his left arm too.

"I'm happy," My Mom started again,"That you're blending in with the crowd."

"I'm happy too, Mom."

My mind was just revolving around our high-five.

And Ash being a Lefty.

* **Dawn's flashback** *

 _I found him again. Scribbling something on a piece of paper._

 _According to professor Oak, if we write something we want on a piece of paper and hang it on the Christmas tree, what we wish for will come true._

 _My Mom didn't allow me to leave her hand for the rest of that evening in the party. But once I saw him with Pichu again, I slipped away and watched as he was writing. Using his left hand._

 _"So you're Lefty?" I giggled and he turned to face me. Seeing me, he flushed, and shuttered,"Yes. Is it that funny?"_

 _"No," I shook my head and pulled a piece of paper from the nearby rack,"You're just so different."_

 _He rubbed the backside of his neck and chuckled,"Thanks, Dawn."_

 _"Do you live here?" I asked as I noticed he was waiting for me to put up my wish note._

 _"Yes," he nodded and then handed me a candy,"What about you?"_

 _"I am moving away to Sinnoh the day after tomorrow," I weakly replied and watched as his face fell._

 _And we watched as everyone wished for what they wanted, some writing twice or even thrice. All I wrote was to meet him again in the near future._

 _And at the end, I was unable to ask his name again._

* **Flashback end.** *

"Go and clean up right away, okay Sweety?" My mom kissed my forehead as she began walking towards the kitchen,"I will warm the food."

I nodded silently and went upstairs.

I dumped the sports uniform in the washing machine and changed into my normal clothes. Can Ash really be the boy? He is kind and sweet. He is just as helpful as that boy was but thinking that they both are the same will be a long shot.

Maybe I'm just thinking too much about it.

Or maybe I secretly want Ash to be that boy. Who knows?

* * *

.

.

* * *

 **That seemed like a good place to stop.**

 **Dear reviewer,** _AzAlexZ_ **, sorry if it feels like** _kimi ni na wo_ **but trust me, I have a complete different plot in mind. However, I'll watch it so that I don't end up repeating any part of it.**

 **And thanks** DawnForever101 **! I'm really happy that you're checking out my stories. Makes me feel honoured. Thanks to** A Random Guest, twilight sparkle, AshxDawnaddicted, PheonixChampion **and as well as that guest for reviewing too! And** QwertyBobberson **, after reading your review I wasn't sure what to do first, laugh or be scared. XD. Thanks so much to motivate(and indirectly threaten ) me to upload quickly. And sorry** espeon44 **, there are not going to be babies in this fic.**

 **And it may seem like XY but isn't. Trust me, you'll understand when you read the later chapters. The main reason why I was not sure to update it was because of it but then I planned everything out. Now I'm sure it isn't like XY.**

 **That apart** Thank yo **u all for the lovely reviews! In the previous chapter, I accidentally typed that Dawn kicked Ash in some places but that was just a typo. She punched him and I've corrected that now :)**

 **~ darkestlightofhope**


	3. Chapter 3: Words

***Dawn's POV***

What was I thinking!

What the hell was I thinking!

I just met Ash a day ago!

And... And... I don't know how I am going to face him today after thinking all this!

Ash is a nice guy, but I know nothing about him. All I know is he likes battling and basketball. That he is a student of Rosewood High.

Its 8am and school starts at 9. Since Mom is going to drop me today, I think I can relax a bit. I laid down on my bed in my school uniform, wondering what the heck was wrong with me. I either think about the boy or Ash. And unconsciously I try to relate them, I am forcefully putting Ash in that position.

"Dawn," My Mom called from downstairs,"I've ironed that dress you brought yesterday. Be sure to take it."

"Yeah!" I answered,"Thanks Mom."

I sat up on my bed cros legged and slapped myself on both cheeks to concentrate.

"Dawn. Get it together!" I exhaled deeply,"Focus on school life."

I quickly packed my bag and my fingers traced the seven pokeballs I have. Should I take Buizel today? Or Togekiss? Or Quilava? Or Mamoswine? Or Pachirisu? I don't have contest practice today but I think switching them with Piplup and Buneary will be good. Thank goodness I can keep my Pokémon at home instead of transferring them to professor Rowen.

"That's right!"

I ran downstairs and saw my Mom packing my lunch.

"What is it dear?" She asked as she passed me the lunch box,"You need something?"

"Can you talk to Professor Oak and tell him to keep my pokemon in his lab. I went to meet him at school yesterday but he wasn't there."

"Sure Darling!" She gave me a smile,"Go and have your breakfast. After that I'll drop you to school."

"Are you starting work today?"

"Yes," Mom smiled at me as she placed a plate of freshly prepared bread toast in front of me,"There is this Floral Shop named 'Flower Garden' near Professor Oak's lab. I am helping the owner."

"That's sweet," I took a bite of my food,"Right, Glameow?"

"Meow!"

"And his son goes to your school too. Ahh," Mom pressed her temples, thinking hard,"What was his name again?"

"Ask your Boss today then," I giggled at her,"Don't over think."

Wait. "Well, Mom?"

"What's it Dawn?"

"I've basketball practice with a friend today after school," I told her,"Near Professor Oak's lab. I can go, right?"

"You will directly go there, after school?" She asked me.

"Yup," I finished my food,"That was the plan."

"Just stay safe," She said while picking up our house keys and her car keys,"And don't end up neglecting your studies either."

"I won't!"

"Lets go then."

* * *

.

* * *

Yesterday feels like a dream. I made so many new friends just because of a misplaced punch. Who would have imagined one can make friends like this?

But I'm not complaining. We aren't that close yet but slowly slowly, I will cover the gap between all of us. I will speak my heart out and have heart to heart conversation with them too. It will take time and effort and I will surely go through all the trouble to overcome them.

I entered the classroom and found everyone in their usual seat.

"Good morning!" I wished as I sat down on my assigned seat.

"Morning!" Leaf greeted me and May did too.

"You look happier than yesterday," Drew chuckled,"I suppose you didn't meet a flirt on your way here."

"Hey!" Gary glared at him from the background.

"That's half the reason I guess," I grinned too. Then I noticed, Ash wasn't here. "Umm," I looked around,"Where is Ash?"

"He overslept again today," Leaf laughed,"So I left without him."

"Both of you live together?" I asked in awe.

"He is my cousin after all," Leaf grinned,"Though someone tends to forget that."

Gray stiffened and coughed a little, making Drew and May share a secret look. I guess I understand now.

"Well, you both are very distant relatives," Gary snorted under his breath,"And ... Forget it."

"What?" Leaf looked stunned for a moment. She stared at Gary with rosy pink cheeks and looked away again,"Ash is my cousin Gary."

"Distant one!" May said, pricking Gary furthur more.

"And he is a teenage Boy!" Drew added too, making Gary groan and take a seat. He cursed,"I know that."

"I don't understand why it affects you though," Leaf said with her arms crossed over her chest.

If I am not wrong, they are ignoring their feelings for each other as well as ignoring the other one's feelings too.

"Because he is your friend," I decided to join the talk,"And he is concerned about you.''

"He onl-"

Leaf was interrupted when Ash came in. At first I wasn't sure why she stopped then I followed her gaze and watched him entering. He waved at everyone and sat down, rubbing his bedhead.

"Umm," he started,"Did I interrupt something?"

"No!" Leaf waved her hands defensively,"Not at all!"

"I can't help but think that it is a lie," Ash crooked his head as he said that,"And why is Gary looking so down? Did someone reject him again?"

"I wasn't rejected today!" Gary sprang up, probably from hearing Ash's comment.

And the tension which was build up sank slowly. I'm glad everything is fine.

* * *

.

* * *

It is just my second day at school and I can't help but feel bored. History is just too much. Ash looks so interested in the topic, of how Mewtwo came in existence but I am feeling so bored.

So I ended up drawing some dresses on the backside of my notebook.

All I know is next we have gym classes. Though I'm not a part of the gym club, I really want to see Ash battle. I wonder how he will battle today. I wonder which Pokémon he is going to use.

My face heated up. Here I was thinking that I won't think too much about him but now I'm possibly imagining him!

That's it. I admire him. Nothing else!

I was lost in my thoughts when I heard the teacher cough as he said,"Stop dreaming!"

The pencil slipped from my hand and I looked up, expecting the teacher to be looking at me but gladly, he was scolding someone two seats in front of me. The boy had dirty blond hair and even though professor Birch was talking to him, he looked bored. Talk about guts. And arrogance.

"Pencil?" I whispered to myself then saw that it was on the floor.

I had hardly bent to pick it up when my head bumped against my neighbouring classmate, Ash.

We both hurriedly looked up, our eyes interlocking. Who cared that my head was hurting where we bumped!

I just couldn't move or even say a thing. All I knew was he was staring back at me, those dark brown eyes fixed at my eyes. He is cute, I know, but after getting a view of his face from this close, I can't help but feel that he is handsome too.

It was as if we were glued in that uncomfortable position. If I look away, he will think that I'm uncomfortable and then things will get awkward. If he looks away then...then... Gaaah! Why is it so hot around here?

"Your penc-"

He choked midway and I could see his adam apple bobbing up then down. And then it snapped inside my head.

Heat rushed to my face and I hastily got up, my face probably beet red. I can hear my heart pumping wildly in my chest and it feels like my body is on fire. Leaf was poking me from behind but I just couldn't turn! I'm so so so embarrassed!

In the whole fiasco, I forgot to pick that stupid pencil up.

So, after a lot of determination, I turned again and saw Ash staring at me with flushed cheeks too. Then he turned away and hid his face in the book.

I didn't knew one could get flustered with just a simple look. I shouldn't question him when I was blushing too. I can see his back as his face was still into that book. Thankfully, he can't see my red face.

He isn't just cute or handsome. He is adorable.

Wait.

Ash is blushing? Because of ..me?

And the wild thumping of my heart which had stopped started again. But, it feels nice.

* * *

.

* * *

"What was that whole thing?" Leaf asked me as soon as class had ended. The boys had rushed out- Ash was the first one to go out- to attend gym classes. I hadn't seen it before but Paul was in our class too.

"What whole thing?" I tried to play dumb.

May poked me again,"Tell me!"

"She and Ash were ogling each other!" Leaf giggled as she said that.

"We were not!"

"Aww," May pinched my cheeks,"She is flustered."

Leaf laughed as she slightly punched me on the arm,"You should've seen Ash. He looked as red as a cherry!"

"Shouldn't we go and watch the battles!" I suggested, trying desperately to shift the attention from me and Ash. They just giggled a little more then pulled me along, to the gym club.

"That looks like a nice seat," May pointed to a seat which was in the third row,"We can get a clear view of everything."

"I just asked who is up next," Leaf approached us as she sat down,"Barry and Trip are already done with their one. Looks like Ash and Paul are next."

"I should have figured," May chuckled and I looked at her, asking,"Why?"

"Paul and Ash are the prodigy of our class," Leaf informed me, her eyes fixed on the battlefield,"If either of them battles, the gym is crowded. And when they go up against each other, there is hardly any room to breathe."

"I see," I mumbled as I watched the club room getting filled up with many students.

That means Ash can really battle very well.

"Pikachu isn't with him today," I pointed out.

"Maybe he wants to fight with others." It was Gary who said that as he took a seat beside May.

I really want to see how Ash battles.

"It will be two on two battle between trainer Ash and trainer Paul of class 10. No substitution will be allowed but either of them can forfeit anytime. Any obligations?" The referee asked.

"No!" Came the simultaneous reply.

I can watch the determination on Ash's face. He looks so serious and...confident.

"Okay!" The referee blew his whistle,"Battle begin!"

"Infernape! Greninja!" Ash threw two pokeballs in air,"I choose you!"

"He is serious," Gary spoke again,"He must have seen the matchup yesterday. He doesn't want to hold back against Paul." Maybe that's why he wasn't with Serena in the basketball court. He is really serious about this.

"Torterra! Magmortar! Stand by for battle!''

No kidding. Both of their Pokémon look super strong.

"Lets go Greninja and Infernape!" Ash commanded,"Infernape, use flame wheel on Torterra! Greninja, water pulse on Magmortar!"

"Go Torterra, use rajor leaf and Magmortar, use fire blast!"

I watched as the fire blast cancelled the water pulse and Infernape being stopped in its place while Torterra was using rajor leaf.

Watching them battle makes me feel nervous. So nervous that I can't possibly imagine or even turn my eyes away from the field.

Its as if I'm the one battling in Ash's place, coming up with strategies on the spot, hiding my anger after every hit the Pokémon takes. Ash is battling and all I am doing is cheering from sidelines.

"Okay Torterra! Use earthquake!" Paul told his pokemon.

Ash gritted his teeth as he called out,"Go Greninja! Jump up and use water shuriken! Infernape, giga impact! Give it everything you got!"

"Meet Infernape with your own flare blitz Rhyperior."

* * *

.

* * *

All I could hear was everyone applauding Paul and Ash as soon as the battle ended.

The battle was intense and for a moment, I thought I was watching someone like Cynthia battling Lance for title of Pokemon Master.

Ash lost. Or if I put that more correctly, he withdrew Infernape from the battle due to its injuries. Infernape wanted to go on along with Greninja but he was hurt badly from one of Torterra's solar beam and could barely stand.

I watched as Ash bowed and walked away after he shook hands with Paul.

I didn't realize that I had followed him outside too.

"Ash?" I called his name as I watched him walking away with his head down. He stopped as soon as he heard his name and turned. I could see it, the depression in his eyes.

"You're angry," I told him as soon as I caught up. He shook his head in denial,"I'm not."

"I don't trust you."

"Then don't."

I flinched a little but didn't stop walking by his side.

"Why are you here? Paul won you know," he whispered out and lowered his cap so I couldn't see his eyes.

"So?" I answered as I kept following him. Wait. Is he going to the nurse's office?

"You should be there congratulating him, not me!" He snapped but all I did was smile at him.

"What you did requires courage," I told him,"Infernape wanted to fight, for you. But you didn't want it to suffer any longer that's why you gave up. I am not blind Ash. Infernape would have easily overwhelmed Rhyperior with the mach punch but he was already tired and about to faint. Paul's Pokémon were exhausted too but he didn't want to stop."

"He still won didn't he!"

"You stopped because you care for your Pokémon more than your battle," I said as I placed a hand on his shoulder, stopping him,"It's not about winning or losing. It's all about what you learn." I hope my words will reach you Ash. I hope it will make you understand that you're not a loser.

"I..." He started,"I was hope so scared. Scared that either Infernape or Greninja would end up being hurt because of me.."

I did what I thought was right. He was a mess and needed a little backup. So I wrapped my fingers around his hands and gently pressed them. His hands feels so warm and comforting...

"You will learn from your mistakes," I pressed his hands again,"No need to worry."

I don't know for how long we werere standing in that lonely hallway but I am glad that I got to see this vulnerable part of him.

He refused to feel down in front of everyone, he refused to show he was sad. But he is not acting high and mighty in front of me. Everyone has a wall around them. However, whenever I talk to Ash, I feel like that wall is negligible between us. Maybe thats why I asked him to help me when I lost against Serena. Maybe that's why he opened up to me.

And maybe that's why I want that boy to be Ash..or be somebody like Ash.

"Sorry," he whispered as he pulled say his hands,"You had to see me in such state."

I shook my head,"It just means that you're human too, with flaws and good points."

He gave me a smile.

And I smiled back too. Maybe my words reached him. Maybe the feelings behind those words reached him too.

"Your words reached me, Dawn," he said as we entered the infirmary, continuing his previous line,"I'm happy that they did."

Dear heart, stop beating so fast.

* * *

.

* * *

"There you are!" Serena pulled Ash away by his arm as soon as we entered the classroom. Nurse Joey had healed Greninja and Infernape who hugged Ash as soon as they opened their eyes. He loves his Pokémon and his Pokémon loves him too. I don't know if he knows or not but he is a special person. I've never seen someone so caring towards his Pokémon.

I watched as Serena punched Ash slowly in his arm, asking him,"You're okay, right?"

She looked genuinely concerned about Ash.

Ash gave me a sideways look as he said,"I'm. I was in good company."

I smiled but didn't say anything. Maybe its just my imagination but for a moment I thought Serena looked pissed, really pissed.

I came back to my seat and looked out. I'm a mess. A complete mess. All I'm doing is feeling extremely happy around Ash and then getting flustered for every damn thing he says.

"Its just in my head," I told myself.

* * *

.

* * *

"We can still go out for practice today, right?" I asked Ash during lunch break. This time, Ash took the initiative to sit beside me and I asked him slowly, so that no one else could hear.

"Yup," he confirmed as he grinned at me,"You have your change of clothes right?"

"Yup!"

"Then change as soon as the last bell rings and we will go there," he said then began eating his food.

These warm feelings I have whenever he is near, must be admiration for his integrity, his confidence and sweetness. Maybe these are the points I'm searching in a boy and thats why I feel like I have a crush on him. I am just misinterpreting my damn feelings.

"Hey Ash!" Serena wished him as she took a seat opposite to him,"Wanna meet after school for a game?"

I shouldn't look. No, Dawn! Don't look, don't even breathe. Be normal.

"I've plans," Ash turned her down politely,"Sorry."

"That's a bummer," Serena pouted,"Maybe next time."

"Okay."

I may be an idiot but I can clearly see Serena wants to spend more time with Ash. Her crush is so obvious!

I gripped my skirt tightly and stared at my food. Chill Dawn! He will come to practice.

"No Gary!" Leaf yelled as threw a French fry which landed on the boy's head,"You can't come!"

"Please?" Gary leaned down and wrapped his arms around the girl, making the girl push him away.

"What's going on?" I asked May who was laughing her head off with Drew.

Serena had left a while ago when Shauna called her over, leaving just me, Drew, May, Gary, Leaf and Ash behind. I watched as Drew said between breathes,"Gary want to join the girls sleepover."

"What?" Ash began laughing too.

"You should come too Dawn," May excitedly said,"It will give us a chance to know you better."

I want to go! But will that be okay?

"Umm..." I looked for appropriate words,"I won't be intruding right?"

"Not at all!" Leaf spoke up as she pushed Gary off the table,"You're one of us now."

One of them. They think I'm their friend. A wide smile appeared on my face as I nodded,"Sure. I'll come."

"At May's house, this Saturday!" Leaf spoke up.

"Why not your house Leaf Green?" Gary pouted as he sat up again.

"Because then you guys will have a sleepover at Ash's house too," Leaf mumbled under her breath.

"But we all can hangout together that day too!" Gary whined as he stared at us,"Its not fun when the group is incomplete."

"I think Gary is right!"

Everyone stared at me as I said that. I continued,"I mean we all just met and I hardly know anything about you all. We can hang during the day then have a girls sleepover at night. That way everyone will be okay."

"Okay then!" Leaf stood up as she picked her plate,"We will meet at Pallet Mall at Saturday by the fountain around 11 in the morning. Everyone okay with it?"

"Yup!"

* * *

.

* * *

"I had no idea Gary is such a child," I told Ash as we were walking to the basketball court.

"You've no clue," he said,"He is always grumpy when he doesn't get to annoy Leaf."

"They sure seem close," I absentmindedly said.

"Yeah, Gary comes over all the time to visit her. Though he tells that he is there for me, but I know," Ash laughed,"One can see the smile on his face whenever she is around."

"Why doesn't he propose to her then?" I asked which made Ash look at me strangely. My heartbeat sped up as I somehow muttered,"I mean..ugg..they both like each other. Thats obvious."

"Because Leaf is my cousin."

"You're against their relationship?"

"I'm not that overprotective brother Dawn," Ash laughed again,"Gary is just... what to say and how to put it, not very good at relationship stuff. He had his share of bad breakups in middle school. I know I shouldn't say anything but I think he is scared that he will hurt Leaf somehow and that will also ruin our friendship."

I think I understand. "But not all relationship fails," I said as I kept walking by his side. It was about 3 in the afternoon but since it was april, the temperature was not that high.

"I can't force people into relationship," Ash spoke up,"I really hate it when a third party meddles in someone's personal life."

"Me too."

"And moreover," Ash smiled at me again,"I don't think they will need our help. Leaf and Gary are trying to understand each other, accept each other flaws, they are beginning to trust each other too. They will work everything out."

"I believe so too."

May be Gary just flirts around to pent off his frustration, to get his mind off all this stuff. Gary and Leaf are close, one can clearly see that. They may be different but that doesn't stop them. Sharing food, stolen glances, teasing each other, fighting over small things, its their way of showing that they care.

"Hey?" Ash waved his hands in front of my face,"We are already here."

He was right. I can see Professor Oak's lab in the distance and Gary's cycle was parked outside the lab. Ash poked me on my arm and then pointed at a house not that far away.

"That's my house," he said then put down his bag in the floor as he unlocked the lock on the door.

"Come in!"

And we began practicing. He made me run around the court until my legs were hurting then made me do stretches. No kidding, he changes completely when he is serious.

"Five.. Minutes... Please..." I heavily breathed out and he stopped too. We both sat down on the painted floor and he passed me a water bottle.

He was running with me, pushing himself to work along with me too. I wish I can do something to help you too Ash. You're just so kind.

"You love battling," I asked once I caught my breath,"Right?"

"Of course!"

"You know," I stared at the sky. It was getting an orangish hue and the sun was no where in horizon. Its already six I guess,"I feel bad that I'm making you work so hard for me."

"That's fine," he laid on his back,"It will help me too."

"But I want to help you too!"

"Then," he turned to look at me,"How about we practice Pokémon battles after everyday practice too?"

"I'm not that much of a battler!"

"Doesn't matter. We both can learn things from each other," he suggested,"We can grow strong together."

"You're right," I smiled as I answered,"So, should we start from today only?"

"Sounds great," he gave me a thumbs up.

Yes. I admire him. I acknowledge him. I feel that he is great, strong, wonderful and confident. He can be dense sometimes or be a complete idiot but he is great friend. He is short tempered, messes up sometimes and also takes time to analyze things. He listens without judging people. He speaks his mind and isn't afraid of telling the truth. I don't think its just admiration I have for him.

I think I have a small crush on him. Not because he has so many similarities with that boy but because he is Ash. He isn't a replacement of that boy. He will never be. Ash is special to me in his own way.

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

 **I'm just blank now! *laughs***

 **This time, no long author's note! Gotta go back and watch animes! Thanks to everyone who read this chapter! Read, review and favourite like always!**

 **~ darkestlightofhope**


	4. Chapter 4: Stupid Hairpin

"Mom, I'm leaving!"

"Take care honey. And don't be too rash!"

I waved my Mom goodbye and ran to the bus stop to catch a bus and reach Pallet Mall. We all had decided to reach the mall by 11 AM but I was so excited to meet everyone over the weekend that I left my house an hour early.

And the mall was just fifteen minutes away.

So right now, I'm just waiting by the fountain hoping that everyone will show up quickly.

Pallet Mall is huge, clean and beautiful. So the first thing I did was take a selfie and post it on my instagram account. It had been so long since I had done it!

The first one to comment was Kenny, who just send me a bunch of random laughing faces with the comment,"Dee-Dee in Mall, squeezing through the stalls."

"What the hell Kenny?" I typed and replied to his comment. Guess he hasn't changed, he still loves to tease me with that stupid nickname.

Zoey just said that I looked good and I smiled. I was wearing a yellow sundress with matching earrings and a bracelet which was modified to keep pokeballs. Not to simple or too sparky.

"Heya!" I heard someone greeting me and I turned back to see May approaching with a wide smile on her face and I smiled back too. Thank God she arrived quickly!

"Hey May!"

"Gosh! You're early!"

I laughed a little at her greeting style,"Yeah. I just couldn't control my excitement and came quickly."

"Me too!" May clasped her hands together, giggling as she suggested,"Let's go and eat something. I'm hungry!"

"But you just arrived!"

"So? I'm still hungry and they won't be here soon!" May pulled me along and we spend the next half an hour eating our hearts out.

Soon enough, Drew, Gary and Leaf arrived and we decided to watch a movie then get some lunch. To my bad luck, Ash couldn't make it. And according to Gary, Ash wouldn't be there at May's house either. He had other plans.

I'm disappointed. Yes, not sad or anything just disappointed as our group is incomplete. However, I just can't shake off the slight sting in my chest because of his absence. Geez Dawn, don't think so much!

So we started our expedition and chose a movie, a romantic comedy which Gary and Drew were absolutely against. I felt bad for them since all they did was cringe whenever a romantic scene came up.

We were in middle of the movie when my phone buzzed and I pulled it out to see that I had received a review on one of my poffin recipes on tumbler from unknown user ID.

 _"You think you're pretty? You think you can have anybody you want you damn Bitch?"_

Wait. What the hell? I quickly typed back in the reply section,"Excuse me, I think you got the wrong person."

The reply came fast enough," _I didn't you bastard. You are ugly, why don't you just finish your pathetic life?"_

As far as I remember, I didn't do anything to piss anyone off! Who is this person anyway? And why is he or she targeting me? I asked again,"Who are you?"

" _You_ _moron!_ _You're ugly, you're weak, you're clingy! Your poffin recipes are time wasting_!"

I... I... I shouldn't be affected by this, but why the hell am I? Why do I feel like crying my heart out? Why do I feel like punching the life out if that person! Its not that his opinion matters but hearing such stupid stuff doesn't make me feel so good.

I felt a gentle tap on my shoulder and looked up. It was Gary who was looking at me with concern in his eyes and he asked,"Is anything wrong?"

I shook my head and I slid my phone back in my pocket. I can't trouble them with problems like this! "No."

My phone buzzed again and I looked away to see the text, but this time, Leaf stopped me, asking,"The movie ended a while ago. You're distracted. What's wrong?"

"Its nothing," I lied again.

"Wait, lets go out and talk. The authority are going to clean this hall for the next show," Drew said and we went out and took a seat in the park. This time, I know there was no escaping so I blurted everything out.

"So someone is spamming you on tumbler?" Leaf asked as soon as I finished my story. I nodded.

"What does the profile show?" May said as she scooped closer.

"Nothing. The user name just shows Anonymous and her personal profile is blank. I have no idea who this person is."

Gary took the phone from my hands and quickly noted down the information. He then tossed my phone back to me and grinned,"Just watch."

"You're replying, aren't you?" Drew asked and Gary nodded.

"Isn't it.." I was unable to finish as Leaf stopped me, saying,"Just watch and learn."

And before I knew it, I received more notifications, saying three replies had been posted in that review.

MayMaple: _Dear reviewer, if you can't say good stuff, then don't. It will be good if you keep your flames to yourself. DawnBerlitz is an awesome cook, her recipes have been approved by the teachers of our school. So don't you dare insult that!_

"Wow May," I said as soon as I finished reading,"Thanks."

"And done!" Gary proudly said as I received another notification.

GaryOak: _Get a life buddy, no one cares about your opinion anyways. All you're doing is wasting your time. You are calling her ugly? Well, she is not ugly and neither is she a bitch. She is a girl who is strong and brave._

"Hearing I'm beautiful from you somehow doesn't flatter me, Gary," I said as I looked at him. He, pretending to be offended, put a hand on his chest, saying,"Ah, I get it. You're so mesmerized by by words that you couldn't speak properly."

"Stop flirting, Gary," Leaf pulled his ear again as she clicked her tongue.

"I won't! Ouch!" Gary whined,"Let me go!"

"Geez, you're a big baby," Leaf said as she let go of Gary's ear who began rubbing the ear soothingly. All of us laughed at the scene.

I got another notification and I saw it was Leaf who had posted a reply.

LeafGreen: _This idiot isn't worth our attention guys. I'm sure that person is just jealous of her and thus spamming her. You call her weak, whosoever Anonymous? Think again because you're the one who is afraid of telling who you really are._

I stared at my phone for a second and then looked up at them, unable to say anything. What else could I've said? They are doing so much even though I didn't ask for any help!

"This is..." I started, a smile on my face,"This is so sweet, thanks guys. Thanks a lot."

"Geez," Drew crossed his hands over his chest as he pouted,"I am going to make a tumbler account too. Feels pathetic to be left behind."

The anonymous reviewer hadn't replied yet. I wonder if he got that text. Shouldn't I stand up for myself too? Should I really stay quiet? Shaking my head, I pulled out my phone again and typed,"Thanks guys for the support but don't waste your words on some random person. I don't care what he/she is saying. Taking criticism is a part of being social, right."

"Dawn!" May whined as she saw my review,"That's not nice. You should have given him a piece of your mind too."

"Its bad that we just can't use abusive language due to privacy policy and regulations" Gary said as he shrugged,"Well, let us get some food. If any more replies comes, we will see."

I nodded and began following them, a wide smile on my face. However, it was short lived when I felt my phone vibrating again and I slowly pulled it out. Had the person reviewed again?

AshKetchum: _Whoa! What the hell? Dawn's poffins recipes are awesome! They taste good and my Pokemons love them! She is a pro at making them and as far as I know, she puts her whole heart into it, works hard to make them. So before criticising her, make sure you know how to cook! She is sharing her best recipes, so don't you dare insult them. And have you even seen her? Why the hell are you calling her ugly, she is anything but ugly. She is pretty and strong, she is confident. Not only her face, but her personality is beautiful too! Don't you dare call her ugly!_

Am I reading everything correct? Ash thinks I'm pretty, inside and out? Some how, this compliments made me more happier than Gary's.

"Ash can sure type," Drew said as he clutched his stomach while laughing,"Look, he reviewed again."

I quickly refreshed my phone and read the new review.

AshKetchum: _It is disgusting that people like you, Anonymous, exist! All you do is spam other people's hardwork! When someone shares something, you should appreciate it because that person is sharing her knowledge and entertaining you. She gains nothing by this but yet she tries her best to do everything to keep you entertained. Telling someone sucks or that someone shouldn't do anything isn't good. If you don't like it, don't read it. At least don't hurt other by your words. What will you feel if someone says the same shit about you?_

"He is fired up!" Gary said as he high-fived Drew.

My heart, its beating so fast and I can feel my whole body on fire. Clearly, I'm on fire too! He stood up for me, he spoke for me! He isn't here, but I can still feel his warm presence, giving me moral support. He had no reason to look out for me, but he is. He... He is saying all this because he thinks I'm hurt. I was, but I'm not anymore. If anything else, this dirty comments have made me even more determined to keep going.

I typed quickly,"I'm not giving up because of some anonymous reviews. I will keep going, no matter how much that person criticises me. I will not give him the satisfaction of breaking me! Thanks AshKetchum, MayMaple, GaryOak and LeafGreen."

"Perfect reply Dawn," Gary said as he read the review and I smiled widely.

"Well, its okay that you've not taken it to your heart Dawn," May giggled as she said that,"Thats the main thing!"

Leaf pulled me and I could see the grin on her face. She is going to pull my leg, I know it.

"Looks like Ash has developed a small crush on you Dawn," Leaf whispered in my ear and my face heated up again. I quickly shook my head in denial but then I caught May laughing as she teased me too,"Ash hardly comments on anyone's post. You're special."

"That's not it!"

"Ahh, just think May," Leaf told as she put a hand on May's shoulder, smirking,"Caring from the shadows!"

"I never thought I will witness protective Ash," May said as she high-fived Leaf.

"Gary stood up for me too, you know!" I blurted out but my pleas fell on deaf ears as May said,"Gary is our Friend, of course he will."

"Ash is my friend too!" I defended myself,"So he did that!"

"But we knew since we are with you," Leaf sad, grinning. Damn, that wicked grin. Leaf continued,"I wonder why was Ash stalking your profile."

Ash, stalking me?

"No way!"

* * *

.

* * *

"So, we are heading home," Drew spoke up. We did some shopping, which mainly included the girls buying summer clothes and the boys carrying our bag, then we ate our lunch and picked up the Pokemon's from daycare.

"Its already 7 pm!" Gary sighed as he looked around,"Time sure flies."

"Stop whining like an old man," Leaf smacked the back of Gary's head as she told that,"Seems like you're old."

"Anything for you, dear Leafy!" Gary grinned as he threw his arms around Leaf who was now blushing brightly as she tried to push him away.

"That's the worst pickup line ever!" Leaf said as she smacked him again.

We giggled as we watched the two shouting and flirting (or fighting). May waved Drew goodbye and I did the same. We watched as Drew sighed and began pulling Gary by the ears to take him away. It was hilarious. Now when I think about it, everyone loves pulling Gary by the ear.

"Lets head home too," May suggested as the two boys disappeared out of sight. I nodded and began following the two girls.

"Geez, I wish Gary was here to carry all our bags," Leaf said as she wiggled the bags for emphasis. I couldn't help but tease,"Aww, you're missing Gary already."

She stopped abruptly and I noticed her face was bright red due to the last statement. She wasn't even denying! Of course May beat me to tease poor Leaf. May elbowed the blushing girl, saying,"Atleast deny it, Leaf."

"S-Stop already." Her stammering words were not unnoticed by us.

"Leaf, you-" I was about to ask what she felt about Gary but Leaf had other plans. She cut me off, asking,"Why were you getting those spam messages?"

Oh? "I've no idea."

May was the one who asked next,"You've rivalry with someone or what?"

I shook my head,"No, I think I don't."

"That person isn't replying so leave it," Leaf said as we were walking towards May's house,"You know Dawn, when I heard that you were about to kick Gary, I was kind of envious."

"Envious?" I stupidly asked.

"Gary was always like that, flirting and trying to woo. I always stopped him whenever I had a chance but could never stop it completely. But after that incident, its as if he has stopped.'' As Leaf was saying that, I could see a sparkle in her eyes, her face... She was smiling but I could see she was faking it. I know she feels for him, but is it just some simple crush? Can a crush leave someone feeling so pitiful about oneself?

"Maybe, he feels bad," I tried to say,"After all, it was because of him that Ash was hurt."

"It can be the case," May added her opinion.

"I can't tell you how happy it makes me when he doesn't act like a jerk," Leaf said, smiling,"Stupid Gary."

"Stop denying your feelings Leaf," May said as she placed a hand on Leaf's shoulder. I did the same and said,"You are aware of your feelings, right Leaf?"

The girl nodded,"Yes."

"Then tell him!"

"I can't. He.. He is just so..." Leaf stopped mid sentence and wiped away one tear.

"He is clueless," I completed for her,"Leaf, as far as I know, Gary feels the same too."

"I know that!" Leaf snapped suddenly,"But... He himself told that he isn't ready."

"Wait! You had this conversation with Gary?" May asked, looking surprised.

"No! Are you crazy!" Leaf suddenly laughed as she said that,"Its just that, some months ago, when Gary was staying over, he told Ash that he didn't want to enter into a relationship after his breakup with Daisy."

"You had feelings for him back then?" I asked and the girl nodded, saying,"Kind of. I mean I admired his knowledge but he really pissed me off with all his pickup lines."

"Drew is just the same," May sulked,"He always teases me and purposely calls me April or June. Then he calls me fat because I love eating."

"You both look so smitten," I couldn't help but say.

"We are not!"

"Okay, okay," I laughed as they smiled again.

"You know Dawn," Leaf started with such softness that I couldn't help but listen carefully,"I think I was jealous whenever Gary ran off to flirt with random girls. And he enjoyed my reaction so he always did it in front of me."

"Wow," I couldn't help but say,"You know everything."

"I still can't figure him out though," Leaf said, sadness returning to her voice,"Sometimes he acts so sweet and caring and then the next moment, he acts as if I don't even exist."

"May be he is fighting an internal battle too," May said as she pointed at a house and we walked towards it,"He is trying to make up his mind whether he wants to move on or stay as he is scared because of his previous failed relationship."

"Geez," Leaf chuckled, making us look at her in concern. She waved her hands and said,"We are talking like some sad, pathetic soul. Come on, time for a blast out sleepover."

"You're right," I grinned and put our bags in May's room. May closed the door behind us and we laid on the bed, exhausted.

"I've made up my mind," May suddenly announced,"I'm telling Drew how I feel soon. The pain of acting like we are just friends is just killing me! No more running away!"

"Then I am going to confront Gary soon too!" Leaf said, smiling.

"I wish I knew where my love is," I mumbled out, sighing.

"Your love?" May sounded surprised.

And then I told them everything, my first trip here, to Kanto, meeting the mystery boy, his muffler, the pichu. Everything.

All they did was promise me to find him.

"I'm glad you are beginning to trust us Dawn," Leaf said as she pulled me into a hug,"I'm happy."

"Group-hug!" May giggled as she hugged us too. We all laughed our hearts out that time. Then May suddenly blurted,"You know, I loved that kick. It made you look so cool."

"That's funny," I blushed,"I was so embarrassed."

"I wished I could've seen that too!" Leaf said as she wrapped her hand around mine and then pleaded,"Can you kick Gary and knock some sense into him? Please."

"Leaf.." I couldn't help but laugh at her request,"If he doesn't understand, I'll beat him to a pulp."

"Deal?" Leaf said, locking our pinkies and I nodded, laughing.

May sighed loudly as a pout covered her lips. She asked me again,"I thought you were some badass girl, who secretly works for a Mafia gang."

I sweatdropped however Leaf didn't look so surprised. I asked her, totally amused,"Why? What gave you that idea May?"

"The way you kick, I mean, Ash is one of the fastest boys in our school and thus landing a hit on him is difficult. You looked like you have a lot of karate practice," May spoke up again.

"Yeah, Zoey taught me!" I said.

We were talking the whole night. Laughing, sometimes sulking whenever our love life came up, then cracking jokes to cheer the depressed person up. Having friends... The feeling is so nice.

* * *

.

* * *

"So how was your night out?" Ash asked me the next day when me met for practice. He was doing pushups while I was busy skipping.

"It was a blast!" I giggled out loud and laughed some more when he chuckled.

"I can see that you're happy," he sat up and wiped the sweat on his face. "Say Dawn, how was your Mall trip with everyone?"

I decided to take a small break too and sat down, facing him. From the corner of my eyes, I could see Buneary strangling Pikachu and Piplup having a stare down contest with Oshawatt. I couldn't help but giggle.

"It was good. Gary and Drew are nice when they aren't trying to showoff," I said and then pretended to flip my hair like Drew. Ash laughed as he said,"Don't do it, you look ridiculous."

"Really?" I sat cross legged and then tried flipping again,"Did I get it correct this time?"

He was laughing, and I could not help but throw one empty bottle at him, yelling,''Ash! Its not nice to laugh when I'm trying so hard!"

"Haha!" He clutched his stomach and though it was kind of annoying, I couldn't help but smile a little ay his childish act. And before I knew it, we were both laughing without a care in the world.

"You do it like this," he said and got up, then sat beside me. I watched as his hand moved close to my face and he gently held my bangs and flipped them.

My face is so close to his. I can feel his eyes staring in my own as he softly flipped my hair. I could feel his hand moving to the hold my head and before I knew it, my heart was ready to jump out of its cage.

He wasn't moving, or maybe he was. I don't know. All I knew was I could close the distance between us and kiss him if I wanted. But my body was so stiff that I had no idea what to do! And suddenly, he moved away, with the hairpin which was keeping my bun in its place in his hand.

"Ah," he suddenly mumbled and looked away,"Your hair...uhh...the bun was getting lose so ..gosh, tie it up. I'm sorry."

He is embarrassed. And I'm too. I have no idea what he was thinking so I just let it go. I could think of one work to describe the atmosphere between us. Awkward.

"Doesn't matter," I looked away too,"I will take a bath as soon as I go home." I'm sure my face is red too, and after how close we were a moment ago, I just couldn't look at him.

"Yeah. Its time, lets go home."

I nodded. No way can I focus on our practice now! What is Ash thinking, what is going through his head, I've no idea. He looks flustered. But maybe I'm just imagining that. God! Why are boys so difficult?

I watched as he silently picked up his belongings and called Pikachu and oshawatt back.

"Uhh, Ash?"

"Yeah?"

"Where were you yesterday?" I asked.

"Oh? I was with Serena, she wanted to get some books from a bookstore," Ash replied casually and smiled. I smiled back too.

He was with Serena. That's why he couldn't be with us.

Wait. He was alone with Serena? A date?!

"What?" I shrieked to myself.

"Did you say something?" He looked at me as he asked.

Did I say that loud? Crap. "Uhh, I mean, Ash, how was your dat-day then?"

"Nothing special. Clemont and I battled before returning home while Serena and Bonnie were chatting after we got our books. That's it."

"Clemont was with you guys?"

He chuckled,"Yes. He battles really well."

Oh! It wasn't a date then! They were with Clemont and Bonnie! But still my heart is beating so fast when I think about it! I should get rid of this crush soon or I will get embarrassed, I know it. We were walking quietly and I saw his house. He would walk away soon.

"Bye then," he wished me as he turned to leave.

"Bye and oh, Ash?" I suddenly remembered and he stopped and turned to face me again. I smiled at his expressionless face and said, "Thanks for standing up for me on tumbler Ash."

He rubbed the underside of his nose as he said,"Its okay. You don't have to thank me for it Dawn. Anything for you."

You have no idea how much happy you make me Ash or, how much your simple words mean to me. Thank you, for everything.

* * *

.

* * *

 **I am not at all happy with the chapter, I mean with the fluff... Well, going to make up for it in the next chapter. The main reason I updated this because one of my fanfiction author cum friend, gets regular bad comments on her story. AND the worst part is, it isn't criticism of her story. Yes, that person says nasty "stuff'' about her. Come on man, if you don't like it, don't read it and don't comment rubbish! We are not professionals and we don't get paid for writing and uploading this! If you can't say anything good, don't say anything at all! And if you really have serious problem, go create an account and face us! Staying in shadows and saying things isn't bravery, it just shows how weak your character is, dear reviewer.**


	5. Chapter 5: Drama And Him

* **Dawn's flashback** *

 _Its my last night here in Pallet Town. Papa is going to stay back for his work but Mom wants to go back to Sinnoh. And I'm going back with her. Papa is sad and so is momma but I can't do anything to make either of them stop, they know they have to move apart._

 _I have no idea what to do to cheer everyone up._

 _It is the day after Christmas and my family is with Professor Oak, in his lab, enjoying our last day here. All the grown ups were busy enjoying their time, Papa is dancing with Mom, Professor Oak is having a great time with his son and his daughter in law._

 _If I remember correctly, I can see that boy playing with two other boys and one girl. What excited me the most was they invited me too._

 _We were playing hide and seek and a boy with brown hair was the theif that time. Not knowing where to hide, I entered a closet in a dark room._

 _I don't know for how long I was there but it was starting to frighten me. I tried to push the closet door open but it wasn't even moving. I had perhaps locked it accidentally while hiding._

 _What if Mom left without me? What if no one noticed I was gone? Will I stay here, until I die? Its so dark and eerie, I can't even breathe due to fear._

 _And that's when he arrived, opening the door with a wide smile on his face,"So, it was you who was crying."_

 _Without warning, I wrapped my arms around him, crying my hearts out. I'm glad he found me._

 _He always comes when I cry._

 _"There, there," he was rubbing my back smoothly,"I'm here. Don't cry."_

 _"I was so scared.."_

 _I was just five and so was he. But he had his sight set upon his dream. He smiled and wiped away my tears, and shook his head saying,"You shouldn't cry. It's okay now." Then he pulled me towards the window and made me look at the pretty moon in the night sky, grinning widely as he announced,"Come here and see. Look at the moon!"_

 _"Its so pretty!" I clasped my hands tighter in awe, my previous misery now long gone. His presence is so calming and unnerving that I can't express it in words but whenever he is near, my heart is at ease and I can feel myself relaxing._

 _"I swear on the moon that I will become a Pokémon Master!" He said as he extended his hands as if to catch the moon,"What do you want to become?"_

 _"I want to become a top Coordinator!" I followed his lead and extended my arms too, as if I want to cuddle with the Moon._

 _"Lets do our best then," he grinned at me again, his brown eyes giving me strength that I lacked._

 _I wish I can see you achieve your dream._

* **Flashback end** *

* * *

.

* * *

Its been almost two months since I joined Rosewood High and things are going great as always. May and Leaf are now my best friends and my wish came true. We have heart to heart conversations, we talk about nothing and everything.

I thought that they would make fun of me when I told them what happened eleven years ago. And they did too.

They laughed their hearts out for the first fifteen minutes then asked me various questions but didn't disapprove or insult my idea for even once.

They didn't think it was Ash-no, _I didn't tell them I thought it was Ash, not after when they think he has a crush on me-_ since eleven years ago, Leaf lived here too and in her opinion, no one had a Pichu that time. Professor Oak had one and so did a few of his apprentices but no kid had one.

So, I was back to square one.

Maybe I should just give up on finding that person.

As time passed, my crush on Ash kept growing. We had some awkward moments, some were so embarrassing that we couldn't even look at each other in the eye. Like one time during practice, he suddenly tripped and fell on top of me, with his face pressed against my neck. Its not our fault that we were all sweaty and I could feel his skin, though sweaty, against mine. And that meant he could feel mine too. That thought alone was enough to make us awkward around each other for a long time.

And one when I found out Mom helped Ash's Mom in the flower shop they owned. Ash had no idea about it and when we were invited for dinner one day, Leaf and Ash literally laughed their heads off on seeing my clueless face.

And one time, I found him changing in his room while I was looking for Mom after our practice. Since Mom came to know that I used to practice with Ash, she instructed me to go to Ash's house then head home with her. I jinxed up the room and instead of store room, ended in Ash's bedroom.

We couldn't even look at each other for days.

Its almost the end of may and the summer festival is coming up too. Right now, Rosewood High is busy, very busy to prepare for the upcoming festival.

And our homeroom teacher, Tracey is just telling us what to do.

"We got drama as our theme," Tracey spoke up once the class has settled down.

"Drama?" Gary asked,"What type of?"

"Romantic," Tracey sweatdropped when the class fell silent,"Come on, its not that bad!"

"Hey!" Leaf poked me as I was listening to Tracey.

"What happened Leaf?" I whispered.

"I'm taking part! But not as the female protagonist!" Leaf winked at me as she suggested,"You up for it?"

"I think..." I glanced at Ash who looked bored. A drama with him? He looks uninterested! Moreover, he won't be there either,"I should take part. I really need extra grace marks."

"That's great!"

"For the male protagonist!" Tracey announced again,"Who wanna take up the role?" Everyone groaned again.

"Come on!" Tracey facepalmed,"Atleast show fake enthusiasm! Now! Who is up for the role?" No one groaned this time, instead the class was deadly silent.

Irritated due to lack of response, Tracey pointed at Drew,"You're doing it Andrew Hayden!"

Drew suddenly got up on hearing the name and said,"I can't! I've an important tennis match that day!"

"Gary?" Tracey looked at him for confirmation but the brunette just shook his head saying,"I'm helping Professor Oak for the lecture and all. I can't."

"Trip?"

"I'm not interested.."

"Barry?" Tracey stopped as soon as he said that,"Or maybe not!"

"Hey!" The blonde sprang up,"What does that mean? I'm fining you!"

"You will probably fine everyone who will come to watch the show!" Tracey looked hopeless now and turned to Paul,"Paul, you will do it, okay?"

"Me as an romantic Prince?" Paul smirked, and Tracey's smile automatically dropped as our teacher said,"You can be the antagonist."

"Sounds better," Paul leaned back in his seat and closed his eyes.

I saw how Ash was deep asleep. Really! He was awake just a moment ago!

"Ash!" Tracey said and then slapped his forehead as he watched him sleep,"I've no choice. Ash gets the role by default."

"Way to go!" I cursed under my breath.

"And for the female role!" Tracey started again,"Any nominations!"

Before I could even blink, Leaf raised her hand saying,"I nominate Dawn."

She can't do that! I was ready because it wasn't Ash who will be my partner! How can possibly focus when Ash is around?

"Sorry Leaf," Tracey politely turned her down,"I can't take Dawn unless she tells herself."

Even if its acting, its still Ash who I've to deal with! Holding hands and being so lovey-dovey! And my heart is beating wildly again!

On second thought, if I don't agree, someone else will. Someone else will act all couple-type with Ash! I can't possibly allow that! This is more important than self-embarrassment!

"Since Dawn isn't agreeing," my head snapped to the source of voice. It was Serena who was speaking,"I will take the role."

All I could do was stare at her with open mouth.

* * *

.

* * *

Ash was surprised, who wouldn't be to find that he had scored the main male role of Sleeping Beauty though he was asleep! Right now, in my opinion, Ash would do great in the role of Sleeping Beauty instead of Serena.

I decided to help everyone with the costumes, that's the most I can do now. Leaf was acting as the evil witch, and also the others like May, Gary and Barry decided to join in. I just couldn't make up my mind to be in the play.

Everything was going great, weeks passed in a flash. My costume team had already made every single costume but.. The play was just a week away and we still had to make Ash and Serena's costume.

I was glad when Ash said he wouldn't do the kiss scene. Reason? He didn't want anyone to get the wrong idea. Whatever the reason was, it made me happy but mostly relieved.

"Tonight," Leaf announced to the whole class,"We will meet at my house to complete the dresses!"

It wouldn't be a problem. I would just directly go there after our basketball practice.

Yes. Even though we were all busy with decorations, Ash didn't even lose a single day of practice. He told me,"Its our time and I'm not going to compromise it for anything else."

* * *

.

* * *

"Okay," Ash told me as soon as we reached the basketball court,"Two rounds first then we will go for stretch ups."

"Okay!"

I can feel it. My stamina had increased a whole lot, I can now run for longer hours without getting tired. The usual body and muscle aches are gone.

"Good!" He patted my head once I was done,"Lets do one practice match today, okay?"

He rarely plays with me but whenever he does, he wins. But I'm glad he is not going easy on me otherwise it would be a shame.

I don't understand why it had to be Serena, I wanted to do the role. If I had been just a little brave that time!

"Look out Dawn!"

"Huh- ouch!"

The ball just landed on my head and I slumped down on the ground, holding my head. Gosh, it hurts so much!

He removed my hand from my head and examined it. I heard him sighing as he spoke up,"Its okay. Not bleeding."

"That hurts," I winched when I touched that part again.

"Pikachu?" Ash called his partner who was in the sideline,"Go to the house and bring some ice. Okay?"

"Pika!"

And the yellow mouse ran away.

"How can he tell Delia?" I asked as soon as Pikachu left.

He sat beside me and gave me his characteristic smile,"Don't worry. He will tell Mr. Mime who will help him."

"Ok.."

Wow.

"So what were you thinking about?" He asked.

I quickly denied,"Nothing useful."

"Maybe not," he came closer and examined my face. I was stunned! If anyone would've seen us from far, they would believe we were kissing.

I hurriedly pushed him away and then turned to the other direction, mumbling,"What are you doing?"

"Nothing," I heard him say,"But you're lying. Your eyes always sparkle less when you lie or when you're hurt."

I hate how he could read me like a book. I hate how I can't control how I feel around him. I hate for making him worry about me. Can he really read what I feel? Can he really tell why I'm so sad because I just can't comprehend these damn feelings myself.

"I just.." I began saying and turned to face him. He was looking at me, listening to my every word. My face heated up again and I pulled my knees to my chest,"I just wanted to get the role of the sleeping beauty."

"That would've been awesome too," he said glumly as he stared at the sky, deep in thought.

"Maybe next time!" I said, showing fake enthusiasm as I was trying to console myself and maybe, even him.

"I wish I could've done something to cheer you up!"

"Its okay Ash!" I waved my hands in front of his face. How can he say things like that and not be flustered? Is he even aware of the fact that how sweet that sounds?

"Then cheer up! Don't be so gloomy!" He grinned as he pointed at me. I stuck my tongue out at him as I said,"Blah. I'm not gloomy."

"You're making weird faces," He laughed as he watched me making faces at him.

"Oh, Ash?" I suddenly stopped and looked at him in the eye,"Thanks for that replies to the spam messages. I never thanked you well enough for that."

"That's old news buddy," he grinned as he rubbed the underside of his nose,"I did everything I could to make sure that jerk gets it clear."

"Shouldn't I treat you for that?" I asked, sounding, how to put it, weird?

"Thats not necessary, but since you're so stubborn," he grinned mischievously as he completed his words,"I'll tell you later what I want."

"Geez, I'm not stubborn," I pouted harder.

He got up when he saw Pikachu's running towards us with a bag in his mouth and extended his hand to pull me up,"Pikachu is here. Let me place ice where it hurts."

"Okay."

He gently began massaging my swollen head with ice. He was on his knees and my face was close to his chest.

I wonder whether people have their own smell. Making my mind, I slowly sniffed Ash's scent. He smelled like sweat and woody cologne but there was also one smell I couldn't comprehend. The more I tried to think how he smelled like, the more I spaced out.

"Here," Ash said as got up, breaking my sniffing routine,"The swell will be gone soon."

"Thanks so much Ash," I smiled at him and got up.

"Its getting late," he said, pointing at the sky,"You all must meet in our house today right? For the dresses."

"Yeah," I said as I wiped away my sweat with the sleeve of my shirt,"In an hour."

"You can take a bath in our house," he said quietly,"I mean it will be less trouble. Moreover, your Mom is there too. It won't be a hassle."

I couldn't help but giggle at his nervousness,"You don't have to think so much Ash. I understand. Let's go."

As expected, Mom was okay with everything. However, Leaf was in the main shower and the only available shower was the one in Ash's bedroom. I picked up my bag and entered his bathroom, thankfully I had a change of clothes.

His room is messy. Very messy.

However his bathroom is comparatively cleaner. I shoved my unclean dress in the bag and hopped in the shower. What did Ash smell like? I opened each and every shampoo bottle but none of them smelled like him. It was as if the smell belonged to just him, and only him.

When I was done and came out, I found that he had cleaned his room as best as he could.

"Where are your clothes?" I asked, noticing the absence of the pile of dirty clothes which was on the bed. He rubbed his neck as he sheepishly answered,"I just shoved everything in the washing machine."

He then said,"I will go take a shower. You can wait in Leaf's room. I'll be right back."

"Sure!"

He quickly ran into the bathroom and I sighed. I didn't know why but I sat on his bed and ran my fingers over the bedsheet. The wall was filled with anime posters, some certificate and trophies. I pulled the pillow and pressed my face against it. Even the pillow smells like him.

Geez, I look like a creep! Not wanting to get caught, I ran to Leaf's bedroom.

I still have no idea what Ash smells like.

* * *

.

* * *

Things were moving fast, we hardly completed the outfits on time for the summer festival and before I knew it, I was standing on the backstage, watching how the drama team was going through last minute practice.

I won't say that I am happy, because I'm not. I really wanted to be a part of the play. I don't hate Serena though, I am just envious that she and Ash got to act together.

I kept watching as the play went smoothly, Ash is doing well. I never imagined he could pull something like this off. And before I knew it, everyone was back in the usual costumes.

"Hey!" Ash approached me as soon as he had changed back,"We will still practice today, right?"

"But..."

"No excuses Dawn," he clickek his tongue to tease me,"You can't skip practices."

"We need to meet everyone for the bonfire by six-thirty and we practice till 6!" I tried to reason,"Then we battle! We can't make it!"

"Hey!" He poked my nose,"We will manage, okay."

 ***Ash's POV***

She was happy when the play ended without a problem but I could still see the desire in her eyes. She told me she wanted to become a princess for once but I can't do anything about it.

So as we were walking toward the basketball court, all I could do was think about how to cheer her up. Knowing her, she wouldn't tell anyone what she wanted.

"Can we just practice for a while then go home?" She casually asked,"If we leave around 5.30, we will just be in time."

I looked at my wrist watch. It was 3.30.

"Okay!" I said as I stretched my legs,"How about we just do practice match today?"

"Sounds great."

And we spent the next hour dribbling ball and playing to our hearts content. Her movements were more swift and she planned everything ahead. I wouldn't say it to her face but she can even surpass Serena if she tries.

"And! Basket!" I said as I swiftly snatched the ball from her hand and twirled to move in the opposite direction but she was quick to dunk beneath my arms and took it away again. She jumped up, and swung the ball towards the basket, scoring a basket.

"Yahoo!" She cheered wildly,"A basket for Dawn!"

We were both staring at each other, our breathes heavy due to all the training. Then she sat down cross legged on the ground with her hands beside her feet as she grinned,"I won today's game."

I copied her actions and sat down too, saying,"You sure did." Her eyes, they still lack their usual sparkle.

"My first victory!" She grinned like a maniac,"I can't believe it!"

She looked so happy and peaceful, enjoying her own victory. Two months ago, she looked as if she was hardly making any progress but right now, she is a whole lot different.

"So, how about I treat you something today? To celebrate your victory?" I asked her and she looked dumbfounded,"Really?"

"You bet!"

"Ahh," I watched as she tapped her index finger on her lips, deep in thought. Maybe its just me but I can actually see how cute she is when she tries to think with her lips pressed between her teeth.

"I can't think of a thing!" She gave up as she raised her hands above in distress.

"Then," I began standing up,"How about we reenact the play again?"

The idea just popped inside my head and I blurted it out! "Ahh!" I tried to explain,"I mean! Y-You loo-looked so eager to be the Pr-Princess and I thought it would cheer you up. And I guess, I wa-want this as a treat you mentioned earlier for the support against those spams.''

"Ash.."

"Geez!" I panicked,"What was I thinking! There is no audience here! And... And..."

"Its okay," she said as she placed her hand on mine, stopping me from babbling. "I want to do it, Ash."

"But we are all sweaty from the practice!"

"I still want to, in this sweaty dress, without any audience, without practice, it doesn't matter," she said looking at the verge of tears,"As long as you will be here, I don't mind. If you want this as a treat, its fine by me and I won't mind celebrating my victory this way either!"

And that's what we did. We began acting just the last scene, with her staying still on the ground and me saying my lines. Sometimes she would burst out laughing at my words or sometimes she would curse when she forgot what followed next but I really enjoyed the play with her.

If only I could treasure this moment forever.

* * *

 ***Dawn's POV***

What Ash did for me was...wonderful. He sure knows how to cheer me up. I thought I was hiding my disappointment well but once again, he showed that he could really understand me.

What made me more happy was that he wasn't doing it because Tracey forced him to, or because of audience. He did it for me. He reacted just to cheer me up, to make me happy. He did it because he was thinking about me. And I am happy that I got this opportunity to act beside Ash, because I know, I was sad when I saw Serena being his partner.

I'm glad that I met someone like him.

And I think I finally understand what he smells like.

People can't smell feelings but I think what he smells is what I feel for him. That's why I couldn't compare this smell to anything else. Because I've never felt this before.

He smells like warmth, like happiness, like satisfaction.

I just couldn't stop that stupid grin on my face for the whole evening. I was smiling the whole way back to school.

And from the corner of my eyes, I could see that he was smiling too.

"To end today's summer festival," Someone from higher class announced,"Lets watch fireworks!"

There were series of applause from everyone and I watched as May, Drew, Ash, Leaf and Gary sat beside me, with May handing me a coke.

"You look happier than usual," May teased.

"Because I am," I agreed without even denying.

"Why?" Leaf was the one to ask.

I placed a finger on my lips and winked,"That's a secret."

The secret is Ash.

He was there when I needed someone. He was there when I was about to cry.

"So what are everyone's plans for summer?" Drew asked everyone present there.

"To get bored," Gary said monotonously as he raised his hand.

"Sleeping, eating and getting bored," May said as she mimicked Gary's actions.

"I have no idea!" Leaf added next.

"This summer," Ash said enthusiastically,"I will train harder!"

"Your Pokémon deserves rest too, Ash!" Leaf punched him on the head,"Take some time off!"

"But," I added,"What will we all do except getting bored? We can't just train or practice for such a long time."

"That's why I told I'm going to sleep the entire vacation," Gary grinned. Leaf slightly smacked him on the head, getting a 'hey, that hurt' from Gary.

"Or we can all hang out," Leaf said, lifting the mood a little but then stopped,"Where will we go for a month in this small Pallet Town?"

"No idea!"

"Then we can plan a trip of our own!"

Everyone turned at Drew who said so. He flushed under their stare as he mumbled,"My family owns a summer house near Saffron City. The beach is close by too. We can spend our summer there."

"Will it really be alright?" May couldn't help but ask Drew,"I mean, we all are still 16 and ..."

"Don't worry," Drew assured everyone,"the caretaker over there is a nice person and will make sure to clean it up soon. Will a week be okay? Or should be extend them more?"

"We can't just decide things out of the blue!" Leaf said, pouting,"I have to ask Aunty Delia!"

I agreed too,"Yeah, Leaf is right Drew. Lets talk to our guardians first then we can plan everything out."

Truth be confessed, I really hope everyone of us can make this trip.

Then I'll get to see Ash in vacation too.

Not just for practice.

* * *

.

.

* * *

 **Yohoi everyone! Sorry if it took long!**

 **I've been busy with entrance exams and everything and so, even if I hate it, the updates will be slower. Maybe twice a month or so. Once I secure an honourable college or university, I'll start writing more too! Right now, I'm heading to another entrance exam; Wish me luck!**

 **Thanks for all the positive reviews! I can't believe we have reached 50+ already! What made me more happy was the positive responses for the last chapter, I wish that the flame reviewer doesn't disturb AshxDawnaddicted again!**

 **~ darkestlightofhope**


	6. Chapter 6: Vacation: Part 1

"Are you sure I can go?" I asked Mom for the seventh time the next morning. And every time she said yes, I couldn't help but think that she is purposely telling me yes to stop me the moment later.

"Yes Dawn," she impatiently said, massaging her knuckles,"You can."

"Its a week long trip. Are you sure, Mom?" I pointed out again.

"I know."

"And there will be three boys with us!"

"I know!" Mom said again while preparing breakfast,"My answer is the same as before. You can go! Gosh, you sound like you want me to stop you!"

"No! I was just double checking. Are you sure you won't stop me later?"

"Geez Dawn!" Mom finally snapped,"I already feel bad for dragging you away from Sinnoh! That's why I'm making up for it. Moreover, I've already met Leaf and May and they are nice girls! I work with Delia, and thus know Ash is protective of you. I've nothing to worry about. And Gary and Drew are nice boys too!''

"Wow Mom!" I stared wide eyed at her,"You really like my friends. Thanks!" I got up and stretched,"I'll go pack now. See you later." I picked the glass of milk and decided to rush upstairs as soon as I would be done drinking.

"Hey Dawn," Mom said with such softness that I almost spilled my drink. Wiping the mess, I asked,"Yeah?"

"The main reason I'm allowing you is because I know you won't do anything that is irrational. I trust you, okay. Make sure you keep that in mind."

"I know, thanks Mom."

I kissed her on the cheek and ran upstairs. As soon as I reached my room, I jumped on my bed then unlocked my phone and logged into our group chat. I should tell everyone as soon as I can!

 **Dawn** : Mom approved! I can go!

A wide smile spread on my lips when I saw Leaf typing.

 **Leaf** : Sounds great! Delia is okay with it too.

 **Drew** : Well then, I'll inform the caretaker. When are we going?

Right. We haven't decided the date yet. All we know is that we are going. I felt a buzz on my phone and looked up. Ash had left a message in the group.

 **Ash** : The day after tomorrow, right?

 **May** : Yipppie! I can go too! Honestly, I'm glad I don't have to spend this summer with my stupid brother!

 **Leaf** : Good for you May! Where is Gary anyways?

Leaf is worried whether Gary would go or not. That's so cute. I wonder would I've been worried if I didn't know Ash would be coming or not. Probably a yes.

 **Drew** : BTW, since we are going there on such short notice, the caretaker could only clean two bedroom and a bathroom, along with the drawing hall.

 **Leaf** : Doesn't matter, we can manage! It is great that we can just go!

 **May** : All by ourselves! Without our family! And stupid brothers!

 **Ash** : Hey! I'm Leaf's cousin brother too!

 **Leaf** : Sadly.

 **May** : Trolled!

I guess Gary isn't online. And his lack of response is making Leaf anxious.

 **Dawn** : Umm... Where is Gary?

 **Leaf** : Hah! Where is that pervert?

 **Gary** : Aww, I just came online and found two ladies asking for me. I must be lucky or simply handsome. Or maybe both? Ahh...

 **Dawn** : Hey, Pervert!

 **Gary** : Come on! I already apologized!

 **Dawn** : I didn't mean you, Gary ;) guilty conscience!

I can talk to him freely now. We have some awkward conversations now and then but its fine, since I already know what's going on. But that doesn't mean I can't tease him! And Leaf's typing.

 **Leaf** : High-five Dawn!

I wonder if she is laughing as hard as I do?

 **May** : Make it a girl's group hug!

 **Drew** : Phew! So we all can go! Now, so how are we going to Saffron?

 **Ash** : I ...don't know.

 **Leaf** : you didn't book a car or anything?

 **Drew** : Was I supposed to?

 **May** : We never told you. It's our fault.

 **Gary** : Here comes May, cheering for Andrew from sidelines!

 **Drew** : My name is Drew!

 **Leaf** : Your nickname you mean.

 **Ash** : Andrew, Drew! What's the difference! You're the same person! We have to discuss something more important. How are we going?

 **Dawn** : We have a car and the six of us can easily fit in!

 **Gary** : you're a life saver Dawn!

 **Dawn** : But-

 **May** : it's settled then! Gosh! I forgot Drew lives alone and doesn't own a car.

 **Ash** : And our car needs repairing! And May's car can't hold all six of us.

 **Dawn** : But guys-

 **Leaf** : Gotta start packing!

 **Dawn** \- GUYS!

 **May** : Someone is impatient! What happened Dawn?

 **Dawn** : I've a car but..I can't drive!

 **Ash** : Aren't you sixteen?

 **Dawn** \- I still can't drive.

 **Drew** \- I've my license. I'll drive you all.

 **Gary** \- Oh.

 **Drew** : Why isn't anyone calling me life saver?

 **Leaf** : Because the car ain't yours! And we all can drive, except Dawn it seems.

That's true. Gotta ask Mom if I can borrow the car!

 **Drew** \- Gary! Leaf is being cruel!

 **Leaf** : what the-

 **Gary** \- Leaf is always cruel.

 **May** \- I agree!

 **Leaf** : I hate you all!

 **Dawn** : We love you too, Leafy! Gotta go now! See you all the day after tomorrow!

 **Drew** : Bye, Dawn. What were we talking about again?

 **Gary** : I forgot!

But before I could put my phone away, I got a private text. I quickly opened it and all the colour drained from my face.

 **Ash** : We are not going to meet the day after tomorrow.

My heart almost stopped at those words. What does he mean? I quickly typed,"WHAT?"

Ash took just a second to reply,"Yeah."

"Why?" I asked him. Is he telling me he can't go? But he told he can or doesn't he want me to go? I hope neither of it is true.

He was typing. Then he stopped. Then again typed. Is he hesitating to tell me what's on his mind? Is he really trying to tell me not to go? My phone buzzed again and I got a message from him. "Because we will see each other today during practice. See you then."

That was such a horrible way to make me anxious. Stupid Ash.

"Yeah. See you today."

Dear heart, stop beating so fast and dear lips, stop smiling for such stupid things.

* * *

.

* * *

Two days passed in a flash and before we knew it, we were there, in front of Drew's Vacation House in Saffron. The best part is we have a psychic fortune teller just a block away and we can't wait to meet her.

"Its noon and we are already tired," Leaf said, groaning a little as she sat on the couch,"Travelling sure is a hectic job."

"I did all the driving! You all were just playing or singing! I must be the one who needs maximum rest!" Drew said as he took a seat beside Leaf. The brunette was almost falling asleep and Drew sighed as he placed her head on his shoulder.

"Well, we all should just rest today and go exploring tomorrow, rig- Leaf's asleep?" Gary, who was busy tossing fresh water bottle to everyone pointed out. He then stepped closer to Leaf and gently picked her up, giving Drew a small nod.

"Go down that corridor. The signboard which says girls is where the girls will stay tonight," Drew answered.

"Geez," May giggled as she sat beside me,"Gary is as protective as ever."

"Isn't it nice," I blurted out,"When someone cares so much about you?"

"It sure is," May smiled as she said that.

"Where is Ash anyways?" Drew popped the question,"I haven't seen him since we finished putting away our bags."

"He is taking a bath," May said,"And after him, I'm going to take one too."

"Then me," Drew replied as he stretched his legs,"We can go for lunch at 2. There is an awesome restaurant next door."

"Shouldn't we cook ourselves? I mean it will be more fun this way," I couldn't help but suggest.

May placed a finger on her chin,"Sounds great but since we all are tired today, we can start from tomorrow. Lets just have fun today and buy everything we need for next week."

"Okay." Now I've to make sure I don't exhaust my allowances so soon. I have to make sure I don't spend too much!

"Well, the shower is free now!" Ash said as he entered the hall and May disappeared in the bathroom.

Drew soon excused himself as he went to the boy's room and Ash sat on the seat where Drew was sitting before.

"Hey!" He greeted. I don't want to sound like a fan girl but his wet hair looks so appealing.

"Hey. So?"

"So?"

"We are going to practice today too?" I stupidly asked.

"Do you want to?"

"I don't mind. But I've not brought the ball," I sheepishly said. He chuckled and waved his hand in front of his face, saying,"Its okay. I've one. Well, since Gary is here, he can tag along too."

"O-okay."

So much for practicing alone with him.

* * *

.

* * *

We spent the whole day loitering around and eating whatever pleased our appetites. May and Ash had a full on eating competition and to my surprise, May won though it was only because Ash choked on one of the cakes.

For our practice, to my dismay, Gary said he didn't want to play since it was a tiring day and Ash had no other option but to agree. So with nothing left to do, we are back in our hall room, sitting in circles with May on my left and Gary on my right with Leaf beside him and Drew beside her. Ash was sitting next to Drew and May was beside Ash.

"Let's play who is the King," Leaf suggested as she pulled out 6 used ice cream sticks from her bag.

"We can but why with ice cream sticks?" Drew asked, staring at the sticks as if it was an forbidden object.

"I brought them for these purpose, geesh," Leaf said, swatting Drew off.

"Still, why ice cream sticks?" Drew asked again.

"Shut up!" Leaf whined,"You complain way too much."

"Fine fine," Drew sighed.

"Rules are simple, you have to do as the king says," Gary spoke up,"Five sticks are numbered from 1 to 5 and one has been marked king. So, lets start."

"What if someone doesn't do as said?" I asked.

"If its a boy, he will have to clean every room till we leave and if its a girl, she will have to cook for everyone," Drew smugly stated as if it was a piece of cake.

"That's hard Man," Ash said, hitting Drew on his arm who just shrugged it off, saying,"So don't lose. You will be fine then."

"You sound extremely confident Drew," Leaf said, rubbing her palms as a sinister smile graced her lips,"I hope you lose."

"Same here Green," the chartreuse boy returned the same smile at Leaf.

"Is it me or do they seem deadly?" I asked. What have I gotten myself into?

"I wish everyone safety," Ash half whispered half laughed.

"Then lets start!" Leaf announced as she extended her arms and everyone pulled out a stick.

Number 3. Lets see who is the king this time.

* * *

* **Normal** **POV** *

"I command number 2 to give number 5 a foot massage," Gary said as he showed everyone his king stick.

"I'm number 5," Ash said, grinning. Leaf paled as she mumbled,"What? I've to give Ash a foot massage? He will always rub it on my face!"

"Poor Leaf," Drew said teasingly,"Tsk, chickening out on her first task."

"Shut the hell up," Leaf said through her teeth as she faced Ash and narrowed her eyes at him,"You better feel privileged Ketchum."

"Just start already," Ash grinned widely again.

"Good grief, this is so gross," Leaf mumbled loud enough for everyone to hear as she began massaging Ash's foot, making him laugh again. She quickly let it go after a few seconds.

"Hey!" Ash pointed at her,"I was enjoying that."

"No one mentioned time. And this is so gross," Leaf said, getting up while shaking her both hands,"I'm going to clean up."

"We will continue when you will return then. Come fast," Dawn said.

"Geesh Gary," May punched the grinning brunette,"You really like teasing her."

"I had no idea it was Leaf though," Gary coolly said, but his smirk told that it was a lie.

"I'm back!" Leaf announced as she sat down in her seat,"Lets start again."

This time Ash became the king. He scratched his chin for a while, deep in thought and then grinned,"I command number 1 and 4 to dance while number 3 sings."

"I must be lucky!" Gary facepalmed, as he stared at the stick in his hand,''I'm singing."

"I'm number 4," May stood up as she looked at everyone," Who is number 1?"

"Umm.. That's me," Dawn said, grinning,"Thank god it's you May."

"Me too," May said, giggling.

"Dance! Dance!" Leaf cheered and was soon followed by Ash who was poking groaning Gary to start singing while Drew was busy recoding everything.

"Looks like I'm the king again," Gary smugly said as a wicked smirk played on his lips,"Time for things to heat up!"

"Gary!" Dawn whined,"Don't say stupid things like that!"

"Whatever," Gary wiggled his eyebrows,"Well, time for number two and one to kiss!"

"What the hell!" Ash sprang up, yelling,"What kissing? I won't kiss!"

"Which number are you?" Drew began laughing on seeing Ash's pale face. Ash answered,"One."

"Who is two then?" May looked around and her eyes landed on Dawn who just shook her head in denial.

"It isn't me," May spoke again and Dawn followed,"Me either."

"Who is number two?" Gary impatiently asked again.

"Umm, that's me," Leaf said, weakly raised her right hand, making Gary almost choke on his own saliva.

"Since you both are cousins, I'm changing the dare," Gary quickly said, his eyes wide and face showing his panic.

Ash sensed Gary's discomfort and grinned mischievously, saying,"Nah, that's fine. We know its nothing like that, right Leaf?"

"Whoa-" Leaf mumbled, looking away flustered,"I don't care. Whatever. Seriously."

Dawn bit her lip as she watched Ash laughing and making his way to where Leaf was. Her heart beat sped up and eyes automatically followed to where Gary was, who was crushing the water bottle in his hand.

"Close your eyes," Ash almost instructed Leaf and she nodded hesitantly as she did what he said.

"He looks experienced," Dawn mumbled to herself as she watched Ash closing the distance between him and Leaf. Gary had closed his eyes too and was looking in another direction.

"Ash is experienced," May whispered in Dawn's ears making the blunette's heart beat even faster.

"Will Ash really kiss her?" Dawn asked no one in particular but by the looks of it, Dawn knew he was pretty serious.

No matter how much she tried, she could not look away. She watched as Leaf's face scrunched up in disgust and Ash swallowing his saliva. And before she knew it, Ash placed a small kiss on Leaf's forehead.

"Thats... it?" Dawn asked as she watched Ash sit back in his seat. Ash nodded,"Yes."

Leaf took a deep breath and sat down too, her face still red.

"But-" Drew started but was stopped by Ash who said,"A kiss is a kiss whether its on a forehead or lips. No one specifically mentioned a place where I have to kiss right."

Gary was smiling again as he gave Ash a thumbs up,"Right!"

Dawn rolled her eyes and shook her head, muttering,"So close."

"Lets move in to the next game," May said as she pointed at the sticks,"Lets choose."

"Its me!" Dawn cheered wildly,"I'm the King and I command Number 2and 4 to stay alone in a room for fifteen minutes!"

"I'm number 4," May said, raising her stick,"Who is my partner?"

"It isn't me. Thank god," Ash said, giving a grateful sigh.

"Not me either," Leaf giggled,"Dawn is out of the question too."

May paled,"I have to stay with either Drew or Gary? I'll die!"

"Hey!" Gary protested,"I'm not a serial killer!"

"Are you number 2?" May asked, biting her lip.

Gary shook his head,"Sorry to disappoint you but no. I had no idea you wanted to be alone with me, May."

May's lip turned into a thin line as she said,"Shut up Gary. You're out of the question."

Gary placed a hand on his chest, sighing dramatically to make everyone laugh,"I'm hurt May my Darling."

May rolled her eyes at him and slowly looked at Drew, who was flushed and refused eye contact. Who wouldn't be? May smiled slightly and took a deep breath. Boys are just so cute and obvious. Giving Dawn and Leaf a secretive smile, May kneeled down in front of Drew, smiling,"I don't bite Drew. Don't be a spoilsport. Lets go."

"I wasn't embarrassed May!" Drew said, folding his hands over his chest. May giggled, ignoring the smirk on everyone's faces, and said,"Yeah, yeah. Totally believable."

When they disappeared inside a room, Gary spoke up,"What do you think? Will they kiss?"

Leaf shook her head,"Nah. Drew will chicken out."

Ash added,"So will May."

"Or they can surprise us too," Dawn said, smiling to herself,"Love is stupid."

"So are you," Ash teased her.

"Hey," Dawn pouted,"I'm not."

The group laughed as Ash continued to tease her. Dawn felt a vibration in her pocket and pulled out her cellphone. Her Mom had dropped a message.

"Piplup is angry that I left him behind. Mom is having a hard time though," Dawn said as she put her phone back in her pocket,"Piplup is always like that."

"Yeah," Leaf smiled af her,"Bulbasaur and Leafeon were angry too but its fine. They must be enjoying in the Daycare."

"I hope Pikachu is doing okay," Ash said, looking down,"Its been a long time since we were apart for more than a few hours, let alone days."

* * *

* **Dawn's POV** *

"So what should we do until May and Drew returns?" I asked as I changed the topic. Ash shrugged as he leaned in his seat and placed his head on the couch behind. Leaf got up, saying,"I need to go to the bathroom."

"Okay."

Once Leaf left, Gary sighed as he pulled out his phone, saying,"The beach is nearby, wanna go tomorrow?"

"Great idea," Ash agreed.

I heard a small buzzing sound and before one could react, blackness covered my eyes and I quickly shouted,"Is it power failure?"

"I guess so," a masculine voice, Gary's, spoke,"Don't move. Stay in your place, I'll search for candles."

"Take one and go to where Leaf is, she left her phone behind," Ash said as he turned the flashlight of his phone on. Gary did the same with his cellphone and walked toward the drawers.

"It sure is hot here," I heard Ash speak.

"Hmm, yeah," I started a conversation,"Its summer after all." My phone was already dead after I got that text from Mom. I turned to face Ash and found him staring at his phone. I could sense something was bothering him.

"Is everything okay?" I asked.

"Its so hot here," he spoke, a part of his face in darkness due to lack of light,"I am not so fond of stuffy places." Somehow I know summer isn't the issue, something else is bothering him.

"Lets go outside then," I suggested,"It will make us feel better."

He rose up and shifted the phone in his hand to illuminate the area. I got up and followed him outside.

It was dark all around and no doubt, whole of Saffron was out of electricity. Though it was not a full moon night, the crescent moon was giving enough light to illuminate the path. I followed him and sat down when he sat under a big cherry tree.

"Its cooler outside," I pointed out.

"And fresh too," he said.

He was..silent and in my opinion a little grumpy. Did I do something to upset him?

"Hey Ash?" I asked, and he hummed in response.

I asked,"Is something bothering you? Are you mad about anything?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Just asking."

"What if I am?" He turned to face me, smiling slightly. Is he teasing me?

How am I supposed to answer that? "Uhh," I hesitated,"Forget it."

He chuckled softly and leaned against the tree, saying,"Yeah. I'm kind of mad."

"Can I ask why?"

He turned to look at me again and I panicked. Was I prying too much? "Uhh! You don't have to tell me Ash!"

He laughed again and ruffled my hair, saying,"Actually, my cousin is moving back here. I got the text just a minute ago."

"You're mad because of that?"

"Kind of," he sighed as he spoke again,"I mean he is, you know, better at everything. And that makes me hate myself. I can't help it."

"You sound pouty," I teased him.

"Because I'm."

"You don't have to prove yourself better than him you know," I told him, smiling as best as I could,"You're you and he is he."

"I know, but, sometimes he just gets on my nerves," he explained scratching his temple.

"Do you hate him?"

"No. No matter what he does, I can't because he is...ughh, different. One can't hate him simply," he sighed again,"I am contradicting myself."

I chuckled at his actions and he raised his eyebrows at me, making me laugh harder.

"What?"

"Nothing," I said, covering my mouth to stifle my laughter,"Anyways, whats his name?"

"Red Ketchum."

"Oh, Red Ketchum. By the way Ash, why do you think he is better than you?" I asked, unable to control my concern.

"I just know. He knows how to battle, his techniques are almost flawless and he can utilize the battlefield to his advantage," he began explaining, a weird look of satisfaction as well as envy on his face,"Its almost frustrating."

"You're good yourself Ash.."

"Huh?"

"Ahh," I looked away in embarrassment,"I mean you can battle well and think carefully what you want and have to do."

"You think so?" He looked at me.

"Yes."

"But at least I'm better than him in one area!" He boasted as he looked at me. I was about to laugh at his childish antics again but bit my lip to stop myself from laughing. I coughed a little to clear my voice and asked,"And what is that?"

"I can play basketball. And then there is that one thing."

"What thing?" I looked stupidly at him.

He grinned and looked away,"Not telling you."

I began hitting his arm, repeating,"Tell me!"

He quickly caught my hand and laughed, making me pout harder. I asked again,"Tell me."

"You really want to know?" He mischievously asked and I nodded.

"Want me to show you?" He laughed as he said that. Wait, why is he laughing? Is it something funny? I nodded, saying,"Yes. Show me!"

"You sure are simple Dawn," he said patting my head,"I can't show you that."

"What do you mean?"

"Its a boys uttermost pride you know."

"Heh?" Then I realized what he meant and my jaws dropped. He! He! Oh my god!

"You're a pervert Ash!" I squeaked like a little kid and looked away at what he was implying,"Gross!"

"You sure I'm gross?" He said, putting his hand on his chest as he faked hurt.

This time I giggled softly and hit his arm, saying,"You sure are." And then we began laughing.

"Ash?" I asked as soon as I caught my breath, making him look at me.

"Yeah?"

"You.." I started,"For how long have you known Pikachu?"

"Since he was a Pichu," he replied, grinning,"We were together since we were five! And you know, Red has one too!"

"A Pichu?"

"Nops," Ash spoke,"He evolved his Pikachu into a Raichu years ago."

Ash had a Pichu when he was five. He has brown eyes! He completely fulfils the two criteria I remember but... What if I'm wrong? And by the look on his face, I know Ash doesn't recognize me or anything. What the hell should I do, go for my present feelings or hold on to the past? Or should I try something and figure out who is the real one?

Am I still in love with that boy from past? I am just so confused.

"But Leaf told me none of the kids had Pichu when they were little," I skeptically asked and Ash just shrugged, saying,"We received them legally when we were ten. Both me and Red used to play with the wild Pichus and Pikachus Its just that the two of them followed us around and we got them as our first Pokémon."

"I see," I said,"Makes sense."

"Why are you so interested in our childhood Dawn?"

"Actually," I began, at a loss for words. What am I supposed to tell? How much information is worth sharing?

"Yeah?" He asked me again, his eyes narrowed. Has he sensed something? Is he really that boy and wants to confirm it? What the hell?

"Nothing. I just must have wanted to know you all better."

"Is that all?" He asked again. It was clear by the tone of his voice that he didn't believe me.

"Yes Ash," I said, getting up,"Oh, the electricity is back, lets go inside." And before he could ask anything else, I ran away inside.

Once I was inside, I found everyone sitting in their usual seats and they turned to face me.

"Hey! Where were you?" May asked.

"Outside," I replied quickly,"I am going to sleep, I'm tired. Good night everyone."

And I ran back to my room again, too scared to even think about a thing.

* * *

* **normal** **pov***

"What was that?" Gary asked as he watched Dawn disappear inside a room.

May shook her head, saying,"No idea."

"Maybe Ash knows," Leaf said, pointing at the raven haired boy who was standing on the door with a confused look.

"What happened Ashy-boy?" Gary asked.

"Nothing," the boy replied.

"Something happened," it was Drew this time,"Her face was red and she looked flustered."

"I just asked why she is so interested in my childhood," Ash answered as he sat down, sighing,"Do you all remember the Christmas Party we had eleven years ago?"

"A little," Leaf said,"Why?"

"What Christmas Party?" May asked.

"You moved here two years after that, I suppose," Leaf said,"The house where you're staying once belonged to the apprentice of Professor Oak. I don't remember his name."

"I'm lost," May clutched her head, looking confused.

"Before your family moved in, one of professor's Oak apprentice lived in that house. They left that house since his wife and daughter were moving to Sinnoh and he was okay with living in Professor Oak's lab," Gary clarified, getting an 'oh' from May.

"But what about the Party?" May asked again.

"Ash saw a beautiful girl in that party, who was lost and crying. He was in love with her," Drew said, making kissing noises.

"I was not in love!" Ash yelled, a bright blush on his face.

"You so were," Leaf teased again.

"I gave up on that years ago, I know its impossible for me to find her now," Ash said, smiling sadly,"Moreover, that feeling is gone. I feel nothing for that girl now. She doesn't even know my name!"

"That's true," Gary said, his usual easy to go attitude now replaced with a serious look,"That girl doesn't know him. She was here for a short while, just the vacation as she normally stayed with her cousin in Sinnoh."

"But why are we discussing about all that now?" Leaf asked, curious.

"I don't know, sometimes Dawn's behaviour tells me that she is the girl but it is just long guess," Ash said, biting his lips.

"Don't relate your past with your present Ash," Gary said, rising up,"Anyways, lets go and take rest. Good night!"

"Yeah, night," Drew said as he got up and stretched,"Will see you all tomorrow."

"Good night!" May and Leaf wished together and turned to leave but not without giving Ash a worried glance.

Once everyone had left, Ash got up too but was stopped by Gary.

"Are you sure you have nothing left for that girl?"

Ash nodded,"I'm positive."

"And what do you feel about Dawn?"

Ash stiffened as he searched for an answer,"I don't know."

"Ash," Gary started, sounding extremely worried,"Are you worried about Red returning?"

Ash nodded,"Kind of."

"Why?"

"What do you mean by why?" Ash impatiently asked.

"If you've nothing left for that girl then Red returning shouldn't bother you," Gary coolly said,"Or are you scared that Dawn is that girl?"

"It seems you know why I'm at unease so stop bothering me."

"Ash..."

"I'm tired Gary," Ash pushed the other boy's hand off his shoulder,"I'm going to sleep."

"Listen Ash, don't be a coward this time."

"I won't."

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

 **Heya guys! I'm here with the new chapter! So, what do you all think? Good, bad? And who is excited to meet Red?**

 **At first I thought I wasn't going anywhere with the plot but believe me, it's working out better than I expected. And guesses as to what Gary was hinting at? Don't be shy and share your ideas!** **Well, I had been goofing off for a while. You can't blame me, I was in a depressed mood for almost a week after watching Clannad After story. But to make up for the lost time, I'm gonna give an early update next time, maybe within a week. And wow! 70+reviews already! I am seriously very happppppppy! Thanks to all of you!**

 **~ darkestlightofhope**


	7. Chapter 7: Vacation: Part 2

(*Dawn's POV*)

The next morning when I woke up, I realized how stupid I had acted the last night. I didn't have to run away from him, I didn't have to hide from him.

I rolled on my bed and saw May and Leaf sleeping peacefully beside me, without any care in the world. May's normal cheery behaviour and Leaf's all time serious look was replaced by a sweet smile on their faces and they looked like different beings, they looked so cute! And who will miss this opportunity? I quickly reached for my phone and took some pictures of the sleeping beauties. Then grinning as if I had accomplished something great, I put away the phone carefully in my bag.

I got up and pulled out my clothes from my bag and rushed to the bathroom. Looks like I'm the first one to wake up.

Turning on the shower, I wonder how I will face Ash. Will it be awkward or will it be okay? Will he talk about it again or just ignore it? Damnit! My head hurts whenever I think about it too much!

May and Leaf have it easy. They know who they like and the persons like them back too. And here I am, still trying to figure out how I feel about Ash and that boy. Is it possible for a person to have a crush on two person at the same time? Or am I missing any point? I don't even know anymore.

I slipped into navy blue shorts and a white half sleeved tank top and looked at my reflection in the mirror. Once satisfied, I left the bathroom and headed to the kitchen to prepare breakfast for everyone. And guess whom I found.

"Oh, good morning!" I wished him as I saw him making breakfast,"Didn't know you were a morning person Gary."

"Yeah, I wake up quite early to help gramps with his lab work. Sometimes I've to cook for that old geezer too otherwise he forgets to eat," Gary fondly said as he continued mixing the pancake batter.

"Can I help?" I offered and Gary nodded as he handed me the egg tray, saying,"Go and make omelettes okay?"

"Sure."

* * *

.

* * *

"Geez Dawn." I flinched on hearing Gary's sharp tone. "I thought you could cook!"

Embarrassed, I looked away and avoided eye contact. I heard him sigh and my head dropped further as I saw what a mess I made. Egg shells were lying all across the kitchen and I had somehow managed to get the eggs on the walls too. How? That's a long story which I'm too embarrassed to even think about.

"Seriously, you're a klutz. Just stay still and do as I say okay," Gary instructed and I nodded.

"I thought you can cook well since you make excellent poffins," Gary started again, cleaning the kitchen,"How come you made a mess this time?"

"I can cook poffins well but other than that," I trailed off as I continued cleaning the floor,"Sorry. Its just that I've been baking and experimenting with poffins since I was a kid."

"Never mind. Atleast you didn't blow up the kitchen like May did one time," Gary tried to laugh it off to make me feel better.

"That would have been horrible," I said, my voice already dropping. I could imagine myself making the same mess. Trying not to feel shivers down my spine, I asked him,"May can't cook?"

"No. She can't even hold a saucepan correctly. One time I told her to buy me a frying pan for my birthday and she gave me a pressure cooker."

"What the! Then why did she even bother to cook that time?" I asked, laughing as I imagined how klutzy May must have looked while panicking about the mess she made out of the kitchen and on discovering she bought the wrong gift.

"It was Drew's birthday," Gary sighed as a smile appeared on his lips,"May had over heard a conversation that how much Drew missed homemade food since he lives in Pallet Town alone."

"Oh? May must have been disappointed after failing to cook, right?" Now I can't help but feel bad for imagining her panicking.

"Nah," Gary started and I noticed how he was trying to control his laughter. I raised my eyebrows at his peculiar behaviour and on noticing my gaze, he said between chuckles,"Drew ate it. The chocolate cake looked like shit but he still ate it."

"Can't believe he actually did eat something like that," I said in awe,"I mean most of the times he is so high and mighty."

"I guess you're right. Its a mystery how he didn't fell sick."

"Some things defy logic Gary. No matter how much Drew teases May, he really cares for her and didn't want her effort to go to a waste. He must have been happy to receive something made especially for him, and by May of all people."

"Dawn, is something bothering you?" Gary suddenly asked me. I looked at him and shook my head. However he just took a deep breath and said,"I will listen to you without complaints Dawn. If you still can't talk to me freely because of what happened on the first day, I'm really sorry."

"No Gary. That's not it. Can we talk about something personal, please Gary?" I asked, with my fingers crossed.

He nodded and proceeded to make omelettes. I took a deep breath and began,"You. I remember you from eleven years ago." I noticed how he stopped whatever he was going to do and sighed. His shoulders stiffened and I could notice his furrowed eyebrows.

"What exactly do you remember?"

So cold. His voice was so cold and distant. Almost as if he is afraid about something.

"We were playing hide and seek, right?" I told and smiled sadly as my gaze went up to the ceiling,"Leaf was there too, right?"

"Don't you remember anyone else?"

"There were two more boys but I don't know who though," I sprang up as I said it,"Did you have a Pichu back then?"

"No, I had an eevee," Gary said as he finished making the egg dish,"He is an Umbreon now. So what were we discussing again?"

"Gary, can you tell me who that boy .."

"You are the girl who left two days after Christmas right?"

He remembers me? Does that mean I can finally find who that boy was!? Will he tell me? I can finally find who he is?

"Yes!" I happily replied,"Please tell me who gave me that scarf."

He turned and smiled. I'm no expert but I know it's fake. He slowly ruffled my hair and clicked his tongue saying,"Does it matter? What happened, happened. Why don't you look forward and embrace new beginnings? What will you do if your expectation doesn't get fulfilled?"

"Gary?" I slowly asked as he withdrew his hand from my head,"I'm just so confused. I want to know who he is but at the same time I don't want either. I feel like if I unveil all the questions, get what I am looking for, I won't be happy. I am just so confused and scared to face the truth too.."

"Then take your time Dawn," Gary laughed a little,"There is no rush. Figure out your priorities and then work towards it okay. Maybe you don't know now but one day you will."

"How do I know what I'm going to do is the right thing to do?" I hesitantly asked,"What if I mess up?"

"If you mess up, then clean your mess. But don't stay idle. Go and do what you have too," Gary patted my head again,"I'll go and call everyone for breakfast. Okay?"

"Okay. I'll lay the table. Thanks Gary."

"You're welcome. But a kiss along with the thanks would have made me happier."

"S-Shut up you pervert! You better follow your advice too!"

Gary stuck his tongue out at me as he grinned,"Its easier to just lecture someone so I'll just stick to that. Moreover, I don't practice what I preach, that's so uncool! Later!"

"Gary!''

* * *

.

* * *

I don't know what the hell happened but its as if no one is talking about yesterday. Are they ignoring it for our sake? Does everyone know something I don't?

"Where are we going today?" I asked no one in particular. Drew, who was in charge of driving replied,"Saffron city is really popular for its science corner and we are going to check it out."

"Thats great!" May exclaimed,"When I went last time, all I did was hear countless stupid things from Max. I could not enjoy then."

"I've never been to a science corner before," I said, hiding my embarrassment,"So I'm more than just excited."

"That's better," Gary laughed as he ruffled my hair. If I am not hallucinating, I swear I saw Ash growl a little with a frown on his face. Well that's certainly not the reaction I was expecting.

Once we reached the science corner, I saw Gary pulling away Leaf Green towards archeological corner which keeps old fossils on display and Drew had dragged May towards time travelling corner.

And this left me and Ash. Talk about awkward. Especially after I ran away after something so trivial yesterday.

"Umm.." I started but stopped. What was I supposed to say?

"Lets hang out together. You haven't been here before and if one doesn't know where to go, she is bound to get lost," he explained with a reddish tint on his cheeks.

Seriously, he is telling all this extra things to make sure I don't leave his side. Stupid, if you want to hang out, just tell me so. I smiled knowingly and replied,"Okay. Where are we going?"

"We will start with Planterium, is that okay?" He asked and looked at me for confirmation. I nodded and he pointed to our right, saying,"It is broadcasting history of Pokemon's existence. Lets go."

One way to put the experience was awesome. Ash was sitting just next to me and occasionally our hands brushed on the arm rest. It was pitch black and I couldn't even see my own arm or anything near me. The place was filling up slowly and I could hear murmuring sounds.

"You're here, right Ash?" I asked and looked to where he was. I couldn't see a thing and could just hope that it starts soon. Darkness is just so creepy.

"I'm here. You're okay?" He asked and I could feel the concern in his voice.

"Its so weird here. So dark."

"Hey, extend your arm in my direction," he instructed.

"Why?"

"Just do it."

I hesitantly waved my hand around where he was seating and within few seconds I felt a hand grasping my arm.

"W-Who.."

He stopped me mid sentence saying,"Its my hand. Chill."

"Uh.. O-Okay." He is telling me to chill when he is holding my hand. Its the same as if participating in a marathon with fractured foot, in short impossible.

"I'll hold your hand till we get out okay. This way darkness won't creep you out," he mumbled softly and I muttered a slow,"Okay."

Oh my Arceus! He will hold my hand for half an hour! My heart is beating just so fast that I can't explain! I wish I could just see his face! Is he blushing like I'm? I really want to see his face, to see what kind of expression he has now!

On the other hand, its fine that it is dark otherwise he could see my face too. If he sees me like this, all giggling and blushing and grinning like an idiot, he would be creeped out. So its fine that its dark, almost fine.

His hand is just so warm and comforting, like its telling me to relax even when Ash isn't saying anything. Its reminding me that Ash is here, beside me. And he will not let go.

"Have you been here before Ash?" I asked, trying to make a conversation. I felt his grip on my hand tightening a little and he let go almost immediately. He heard my question, I know it. So is he just avoiding?

"Umm," I said, clearing my throat,"Its.."

"Yeah. I've been here before. A lot of times actually," Ash said and I simply let out an 'oh.'

The show began soon and the area around us lit up a little and I could feel Ash's hand still holding mine. I slowly turned and decided to get a look of his face. He was engrossed so much, he was watching the show with spark in his eyes. He really loves pokemon. I guess asking him why he had been here, with whom he had been here will be pointless.

"This brings back memories, mostly bad ones." I heard his voice and turned but he wasn't talking to me, he was mumbling to himself. Bad memories?

* * *

.

* * *

"Dawn," Ash said as soon as we left the planeterium and began walking toward the next attraction,"Gary told us to meet at the cafe here in an hour."

"Okay," I replied, my eyes still locked on the large rollercoaster we were walking towards.

He was walking beside me, and alas! He had let go of my hand as soon as we had left the planeterium. I felt a little weird at first after he let go but I guess it can't be helped.

"Well, lets go on that rollercoaster ride next," he suggested and I stopped, my hands crossed over my chest in a defiant manner,"No Ash. I'm not riding that dangerous thing."

"That will be fun!"

No! Don't pout Ash! Please. "I won't. It's scary and dangerous!"

"Come on Dawn!"

"No!" I began walking in the opposite direction as he kept pressing me to ride with him.

"Just one time Dawn," he pleaded again.

Sighing, I stopped and looked in his direction, muttering,"I know its a bad idea and I'm going to regret saying yes."

"That means we can ride?" He excitedly asked. I can swear his eyes is sparkling!

"Yes. Just once!" I said, defeated.

"That's why I love you Dawn! You're so easy to handle! Lets go!" He excitedly declared with a grinning face and pulled me toward the rollercoaster.

Damn Ash! Just think before you say something so...so..so..stupid..

Once we were on the rollercoaster, I could feel fear creeping inside my veins! Its so scary and unknowingly my hand grabbed his shirt, getting his attention.

"Is it your first time on a coaster?"

I nodded and confessed,"Yes. And I will probably faint! I'm scared!"

He must have sensed the fear in my voice as he came closer and wrapped his left arm around mine while his other hand was on the railing.

I would have been flustered but right now, I'm just so scared that I can't even care.

"Hold this rod to make sure you don't bump your head," he said,"And I'll hold you so you've nothing to fear."

"I won't die right?"

He chuckled a little and shook his head,"I will try to keep you alive."

"That's not funny!"

"Relax!" He said, laughing again,"You won't fall. I gotcha."

* * *

.

* * *

"Lets ride again!"

Ash visibly paled at my offer and looked at me strangely, asking,"Weren't you afraid Dawn?"

I grinned,"I'm not now! It was fun!"

"That's one of the most dangerous ride in Kanto! I won't go again! Moreover that handle was loose and I had to hold you too, talk about scary!"

I pouted and sat beside Ash who looked nauseous after the rollercoaster ride. I guess it was hard for him! And holding me is scary? What for? I noticed from the corner of my eyes as he was resting his head on the backrest of the benches. His eyes were closed as he took deep breathes.

His face looks so peaceful and..and..totally kissable. Heat rushed to my face and I could feel my face heating up and that was the exact same time when he opened his eyes. Damn! He caught me staring! I looked away, totally embarrassed as he asked,"Dawn? Are you okay?"

"Damn it! I was so scared for nothing! The coaster was fun!" I spoke up trying to deviate the topic, since I was clearly embarrassed,"It was really fun! Especially when it went down with such speed and .."

"You little!" Ash said as he flicked my forehead, getting an 'ouch' from me. Satisfied with the assault, he continued saying,"I had to hold you because you were afraid but in reality you enjoyed while I freaked out at the sharp turns. That's so not fair!"

"Fine. What a crybaby you're Ash!"

"Whatever. Well we can go for another ride before meeting Gary and others," Ash said getting up,"Where should we go?"

"Rollercoa.."

"Oh, so you want to watch the Pokémon showcase! Lets go!"

He completely ignored my wish and began walking away, as if he hadn't even heard.

"Ash you little coward!" I swore and chased after him.

I'm glad you held me back there, stupid. And does it bother you that I won't be needing your help now?

* * *

.

* * *

"Gary ditched us again!" I said through gritted teeth on reading the text. The idiot, also known as Ash, looked least bothered by it.

"So?" He said indifferently,"Whats the big deal? He is with Leaf isn't he? And May is with Drew."

"Yeah," a satisfied smile came on my face on thinking about my two best girl friends with their crushes,"No deal at all."

"So, when are we going to meet them?" He said, taking a bite of his crepe,"He mentioned it, didn't he?"

"The beach. He said there is a carnival going on over there," I said, my face almost lighting up at the mention of carnival.

"Okay then. We have more five hours or so at our disposal. What should we do now?"

"Umm," I suggested to his question,"Can we go to that fortune telling booth? I really wanted to check that out."

"Okay," he said, finishing his last bite of crêpe,"Its over there. We need to either take the subway or metro. What do you want?"

"Subway?" I asked and he nodded.

He purchased the tickets and we quickly went to the required platform to board our train. And guess what we found there. Crowd.

"Shit. I had no idea it would be this crowdy today," he cursed and, I know, he had no idea he involuntarily grabbed my hand as he pulled me inside the subway.

The train was so crowded that I could hardly even breathe. And Ash, being the big dummy he was, chose to shield me from the by passengers by staying close.

I wonder if he notices how his little actions influences me, if he notices how much his attitude toward me makes me all wobbly in the legs. I wonder if he even knows that he is unknowingly acting as my boyfriend.

Boyfriend. What is he to me? A crush? A classmate? A friend? A basketball teacher? Or something else?

I guess I won't know anytime soon.

* * *

.

* * *

"Are you sure this is the fortune telling booth?" I asked Ash while skeptically eyeing the fancy building in front of me.

I thought fortune telling booth would be more...creepy and backdated. I had not imagined that the exterior would be painted with vibrant colours with 'Sabrina's Sighting' painted in bright blue.

"Believe it or not, Sabrina is a real deal," Ash said, his voice signifying he believed her powers,"Lets go in."

"Can she bend spoon and lift things without touching them?" I asked Ash as we were walking toward the main booth. The inside was beautiful as well. The walls were painted purple with artificial lavenders flowers fixed on the walls.

"She is a fortune teller dummy. Not a telekinetic," Ash said in a teasing voice.

"Oh? I know that!"

"Lets go in!" Ash said as he pushed a door open and entered. I followed his lead and entered the room, which in no way looked normal. It was dim inside but I could see the room clearly. Ash had already taken a seat in front of a lady, who I'm sure is Sabrina. The walls looked spooky and creepy with pictures of various cemeteries and graveyards. This is more scary than the rollercoaster!

"Come Miss Berlitz, take a seat," The lady told me.

"She knows my name!" I exclaimed.

Ash slapped his forehead and whispered,"You dummy, I made an appointment online before coming. She knows that way!"

"Ash, you are spoiling the fun," Sabrina giggled as she relaxed in her chair,"Lets start again. Sit down Dawn. I'm Sabrina, the fortune teller of Saffron and Ash's mother, Delia's maternal sister."

"Thank you. So you and Ash are related?" I asked,"That's great."

"Yeah, we are. So without wasting any moment, shall we look into your future?" Sabrina said as she extended her hand, signalling me to put my left hand in hers. She put my hand on the sphere placed on the table and glanced between me and my hand then closed her eyes.

My heart is beating so fast! I wonder what she is going to tell?

"Conflict. Get rid of the conflict inside you before you lose something precious," Sabrina whispered,"Very soon you're going to face a challenge where you have to do things without your consent. Your conflict will be the reason."

"That's vague," I squeaked like a mouse,"I don't understand."

"You're confused child. You should think about what you want with more passion. This is just one of the many battles you have to face to be happy. Don't do things halfheartedly as it would only cause you pain. Don't keep your problems to yourself, discuss them."

"Ohh," I whispered,"Thank you." One of the many battles? Doing things without my consent? My conflict? What is going to happen?

Ash grabbed my hands and bowed, saying,"Thanks for today, Aunt Sabrina. We will be going now." He then turned to me and smiled while shaking his head,"Dawn, if you can survive with Gary flirting with you, you can survive anything so don't you worry."

He is right. Sabrina told me that I'll face a problem due to my conflict. That I'll have to make a decision. There is no need to worry about things which are yet to happen. I have friends by my side so I won't be alone.

"Right," I smiled at Ash as my grip our intertwined hands increased,"There is no need to worry."

* * *

.

* * *

"Finally!" I cheered as I got off another train which was leading us to the beach,"We are free from the crowd."

I heard Ash chuckle beside me and I slowly tapped his nose, making his laughter stop. "What?"

''Nothing," I answered his question and swirled,"Lets go to the beach, okay?"

"We still have to take a bus. It will take more than half an hour Dawn," he said, biting his lips to hold his laughter. My expression turned sour as I barked at him,"You told its near! You lied!"

"I told you we were going to beach next. I don't remember telling you its near," he said, teasing me again.

"Fine. Lets get that bus already," I mumbled and he lead the way.

When I think about today, all I had done was hang out with Ash. Alone.

Is it a date? I mean it isn't as if we planned things or he asked me to come with me but at the end, we were alone, enjoying things by ourselves. How does Ash see this meeting as? Just a friends tour or as a date? Nah, he is Ash and as far as I know, he isn't even thinking this as something special.

He probably doesn't even count me as someone special. I am just his basketball apprentice and a friend. Just friends, that's all and what we are.

"Dawn." Ash shook me out of my thoughts as he said,"We are here."

"Already?"

"Yeah, while you were busy fantasizing, we reached our destination," he pointed towards the beach and a small carnival going on the sands.

"Lets go then!" I grinned but he stopped me by the arm.

"What?"

He eyed me curiously as a playful smirk appeared on his face as he asked,"You're going to swim right?"

"I... Yes?"

"In these?"

I looked at my clothes and frowned. I was wearing a knee length purple summer dress with matching flip-flops. I certainly can't swim in these!

"On second thought, I won't go for a swim then."

He ruffled my hair and pointed at a car, a familiar car. Wait! My mom's car!

"How did it get here?"

"May and Drew were able to contact Gary who told them about the beach plan and thus they went home, brought our swimsuits and also brought the car," Ash explained.

"You shouldn't keep things a secret!" I pouted.

"Seriously?" He laughed as he pinched my cheek, saying,"I was talking to them about this throughout the journey and I was sure you heard that. Where was your mind huh Dawn?"

My mind was wondering whether it was a date or not. Flushed due to it, I quickly said,"Well! Lets change and swim!"

We quickly met up with everyone and rushed to get changed. But ended up in our normal clothes since swimming was prohibited due to the carnival. So we decided to spend this last day of our vacation enjoying the carnival.

Hardly had I thought that the conflict Sabrina was hinting at would appear so soon.

* * *

.

* * *

(*No one's POV*)

Ash watched as May and Dawn rushed to get some pictures with the giant Pikachu doll on the beach and Gary and Drew going back to the car to get towels to sit upon.

"Listen Ash," Leaf, who was sitting on the sand beside Ash started,"I got to tell you something."

"Yeah?" Ash turned to face her,"Go on."

"Ash, Dawn is that girl from eleven years ago," Leaf told Ash as soon as he looked in her direction.

"How do you know?"

"She told me and May during our sleepover from a long time ago."

"Oh.."

"Ash.."

"Leave it Leaf. I was an idiot back then but I'm not now. This time, I'll approach her with what I have to say."

"But don't you want to know what Dawn feels?" Ash stopped whatever he was doing and looked at Leaf, giving her a crazy look as he asked,"I do. But I don't want to hear anything from anyone except her. Please Leaf, its already hard on me. Please. I want her to like me because of what I am not because she thinks I'm some boy from her past and moreover that isn't even..."

"You're running away from it Ash," Leaf sighed tiredly, cutting him mid sentence,"But its your decision at the end of the day, isn't it. All I can do is support you and hope it turns out for the best."

"Its not that I don't want to depend on you guys," Ash admitted, burying his head in his palms,"But it is something I want to find alone. That way, if I fail, only my friendship with her will be stained. And then there is that case with Serena too. I can't expect Dawn to accept things which happened between me and Serena, right."

"Case with me?" A new voice called out and Leaf and Ash stopped talking. Ash knew the voice all too well as a frown appeared on his face.

"Hey guys! We are back with the ice creams." Ash heard May's voice calling out and his heart beat sped up faster. If May was back, then Dawn was nearby too.

"Slow down May. Wow, hey Serena! I didn't know you were here!" Dawn greeted as he came near the group and passed Leaf an ice cream.

Ash finally turned back to look at the new visitor and faked a smile as he greeted the blonde,"Hey Serena, nice to see you.''

"Nice to see everyone too," the blonde wished as she sat down,"Mind if I stay here for a while with you guys? I lost Shauna and Clemont a while ago."

"Not at all!" Dawn smiled as she sat beside the blonde, passing Ash his share of ice cream. Then the blunette proceeded to give Serena one too who politely refused.

"Take it," Dawn insisted,"I'll get another one."

"Okay then," Serena happily took the chocomint icecream,"Thank you."

Ash lowered his cap, hiding his eyes as his expression turned bitter. It didn't take an expert to notice that he was pissed as well as disturbed for some reason. Unknown to Dawn, Leaf placed a hand on Ash's stiff shoulder and gave him a small nod. Ash exhaled slightly and looked up, seeing Dawn trying to make a conversation with Serena, who was happily nibbling on her treat.

"Such a mess," he slowly whispered as he took a bite of his own ice cream.

* * *

.

* * *

Everyone was busy packing things into the car as they had to return to Drew's summer home soon. May was already asleep in the passenger's seat while Ash and Gary were helping Drew and Leaf to clean the mess on the beach.

Dawn was about to go and help them but was stopped by Serena.

"Can we talk?" The blonde asked her.

"Yeah!"

Serena led her a little away from the group and said,"Thanks for coming. Shauna and Clemont are happy we all could hang out."

"Its more the merrier, right!" The blunette said, smiling,"So you three will return Pallet Town today?"

"Yeah," Serena replied,"Listen Dawn, can you do me a favour?"

"I will try!"

"I..you know, Ash.. I.. Urrgh!" Serena stammered as she looked for correct words,"Let me tell this quickly. I couldn't approach Leaf and May because I know they are busy with their own lives. So I came to you, because you and Ash are close. Dawn, I want Ash back. It was stupid for me to break up that time and I was being an idiot but I want him back now."

"Break up? Want him back?" Dawn asked, looking thoroughly confused,"What are you talking about?"

"Wait, you don't know? No one told you?"

Dawn was now truly confused,"Told me what?"

"Ash and I were," Serena stopped on seeing Ash approaching,"Wow! I had a blast today! Thanks for everything! See you at school!" With that, the blonde ran away.

"Serena, Serena!" Dawn called after the running girl,"Wait!"

"She won't wait."

"Oh," Dawn jumped on hearing the new voice,"Its you Ash."

"So what were you talking about?"

"Nothing interesting.." Dawn said, fumbling with her fingers as she turned to leave. Ash acted quickly and grabbed her arm, making her stop. "Ash.."

"If its nothing, why are you running away?"

"I.."

"Dawn, tell me. There are somethings I won't know unless you tell me clearly."

"I don't know how to bring this up actually."

Ash took deep breath and replied,"I am not as nice as everyone makes me out to be Dawn. I have a hunch what Serena was getting at, so I will tell you. She and I were in a relationship, for about two months before you arrived."

It hurt. Dawn could feel a weird pain in her chest, as if her heart was being crushed. Her breathing slowed down and she could feel herself tearing up at the thought. Swallowing the lump in her throat, she asked,"She is a nice person. Why did you break up?"

"Getting personal already huh?"

"Sorry," she apologised, her voice barely audible.

"I was kidding! Don't be so sad about that comment Dawn!" Ash scratched his chin. It was bothering him that she hadn't even looked at him for even once after hearing the news. "Are you okay Dawn?"

She wanted to yell out that she wasn't. However she just said,"Lets go back. Everyone must be waiting for us. Its pretty late and I'm tired."

"Dawn.."

She jerked away her hand from his and ran to where Gary and others were. All Ash could do at the moment was stare at her retreating back as he whispered to himself,"Damn it! I should have realized the moment I saw Serena here."

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

 **Yes I'm ending it there. XD**

 **Does it make me cruel? *evil laugh* So a new twist in Dawn's life and a new revelation. Man! I really was excited to type this chapter! Keep reading and reviewing! Thanks!**

 **Oh and twilight sparkle, I like reading your reviews but, don't get the wrong idea, please don't spam the review section. The number of reviews won't make me happy unless its about the story. I** **would also appreciate it if you post just one review per chapter** **. If you really want to talk to me, send me a PM or send me a text on instagram.** **And perhaps you've already noticed I deleted about 15 of your reviews, so please, in one word, stop. Also stop pressuring me for faster updates, I really cant update any faster than this, I have a life outside fanfiction which I can't neglect. Thank** **you.**

 **~ Darkestlightofhope**


	8. Chapter 8: He Is My

**(*Dawn's POV*)**

Before I knew it, our vacation trip was over. I remember going to beach the next day with everyone, enjoying (at least I tried) there.

Was this the difficult time Sabrina was hinting at?

I don't know why but after hearing Ash's confession that night, I couldn't help but feel miserable. I was hurt on many occasions before but this time, the pain was unbearable, almost as if my heart was going to jump out from my chest. Ash earlier said that he didn't want to kiss Serena for the play at the school festival. Did he mean that he didn't want to give anyone the idea that they were back together? Does it mean that they _kissed_ when they were together?

I don't know and seriously, I don't want to know either.

My phone beeped up and I rolled on my bed to get my phone and saw that I had received a text from Ash.

 **Ash** : I know its sudden and you must be tired since we returned just yesterday but can we meet up for practice today?

Practice. Right. We could not practice for a week due to the vacation trip. I want to see him and yet I don't want to see him. I... I should stop feeling miserable but I just can't stop! Well, nothing good will happen if I stay at home and sulk right?

 **Dawn** : Sure. See you at 4.

 **Ash** : Okay.

I put my phone away and buried my face in the pillow. Why is it bothering me so much? Its not like Ash belongs to me or something, it's not that we are together. Then why the hell is my heart aching so much? Why does he make me feel this way, how can he make me feel so miserable!

Things are really awkward between us now. During that trip, we hardly talked and whenever we were alone, it was even more weird. Why can I feel this weird sting in my chest? I don't want to dislike Serena but yet, I just can't come to like her at all.

I heard shuffling sound beside me and glanced up to see Piplup standing beside me, looking at me with interest.

"Piplup?" I said, stroking his back,"What's the matter?"

"Pip! Lup!"

I couldn't help but let out a small giggle as I pulled his ear lightly, making him chirp a little louder. "Don't worry Piplup. I'm fine."

"Pippilup!"

"Yeah yeah. I will go train today. So wanna go and have a practice battle with Ash today?"

Piplup chirped loudly and I suppressed a giggle,"You like seeing him and Pikachu, don't you?"

"Pip!" He angrily, at least what he thought he looked like, crossed his fins as he pouted. "Aww! You are embarrassed, aren't you?''

He raised an accusing finger at me as he began chirping violently,"Pip! Pip! Lup! Pip!''

"Fine!" I grinned as I returned him to his pokeball,"Pikachu is your rival, I get that, and you want to defeat him. But be ready to get electrocuted soon then."

As usual, he chased me out of my room with his bubblebeam barrage.

Sometimes I wonder how Pikachu and he are so close?

* * *

.

* * *

"Lets have a practice match today," Ash suggested as soon as I reached our court. I nodded slightly and placed my bag on the sidelines and proceeded to meet him at the centre of the court.

Practice was silent. We hardly spoke. I don't know what's going on his mind but he seems distracted too, I can say he isn't doing his best.

I stopped the ball and sighed, getting his attention,"Come on Ash. Where is your attention?"

He raised his eyebrows and then gave me a smirk,"Whoa! My pupil is giving me lecture!"

"Hey!" I blurted, a little flushed,"Its no fun defeating you when you're not serious."

"Okay then. Lets take a two minute break and start over," he suggested as he sat down. I sat down beside him and stretched my legs. Even when he is not serious, he sure plays well.

One thing which could describe the situation and atmosphere around us is silent. Pin drop silence. He is barely speaking to me, and for that matter, he is hardly even looking at my direction.

I don't know why but this silent treatment hurts. He told me that he and Serena were together, but he didn't mention anything about how they broke up or whether he still loves her or not. And he told me before that he and Serena used to practice under the guidance of Serena's Mom, Grace. Were they together that time? Gosh! My heart is filled with these thoughts and I.. I can't help it.

I heard violent chirping coming from behind us and we both quickly looked back, only to find Piplup and Oshawatt fighting. I've no idea why but since the two saw each other, they were sworn enemies. "A Pokémon reflects its Master's feelings," I mumbled to myself, feeling more pathetic.

"What? Did you say something?" He nudged me.

"No, nothing at all."

I quickly ran over to where Piplup was or at least I tried too. I could sense that the situation was going out of hand since Piplup had fired ice beam straight at Oshawatt's face and Oshawatt was going in for Drill Peck. Before I knew it, I was successfully able to pull Piplup away from the incoming attack. Though he was not happy because I pulled him by his ear.

"Lup! Pip, pip, Piplup!"

"You," I pointed at the blue penguin,"You are yelling at me?! I.. I was worried you stupid! Why are you even fighting? This isn't like you at all!"

"Pip!"

His soft chirp showed how sorry he was and I softly patted his head,"I don't want you guys to fight for no reason, you are friends with him, aren't you?" Piplup nodded slowly and I returned him to his pokeball.

"Are you okay?" Ash asked me and I noticed he had also returned Oshawatt.

I nodded and then got up, saying,"Sorry Ash."

"What for?"

"Piplup is always picking fight with Oshawatt and they even attacked each other today. I'm really sorry."

''You don't have to apologize for that," he said, scratching the underside of his nose,"Its not your fault right. Moreover Oshawatt is to blame too, so don't be harsh on yourself.'' And then just like always, he slowly patted my head, and I instantly felt better. And also was at the verge of crying.

"Lets practise okay," I said, running toward the centre of the court, wiping my tears.

* * *

.

* * *

I don't want to go to school, the solo reason being facing Serena. Is she mad that I am close to Ash? Does she want him back and thus wants me out of the way? The more I think about it, the more my heart pains. If such a situation arises, what will Ash choose? The two month friendship we have or his previous relationship? Just the thought of him leaving me back is enough to make me cry.

But skipping school after vacation is not an option. Moreover, we are going to have our first contest performance today and I can't miss it.

So I changed into my school dress, a skirt which reached my mid thigh with black stockings and boots. I quickly put on the white shirt and hastily tied my tie and then pulled my hair in a high ponytail.

Picking up Pachirisu and Mamoswine's pokeballs I ran downstairs.

"Morning Mom," I wished her as I took a seat at the table.

"Good morning hun."

"What's for breakfast?"

"I'm kinda late so its just cereal," she apologized,"Well, lock the house properly and keep the key where it's supposed to be. I'm leaving."

''Where are you going so early in the morning?" I asked while munching on the cornflakes.

"To Mrs. Ketchum's house. She is receiving a guest today and wants me to be there. So after school, return home quick and then hurry over to their house!"

"I have practice with Ash," I said,"I can go directly."

"No Madam!" She pinched my nose,"No need to go there while you're all sweaty and stinky."

"I don't stink!"

"And I am not your mother!"

"That's rude!" I pouted.

She gently kissed my head amd then pulled my cheeks, giving me a cheeky smile,"Freshen up and then go okay. Don't be late. Love you, bye."

"No need to worry," I gave her a thumbs up,"I'll be there."

I quickly shoved the rest of food in my mouth and ran outside, shutting the door in the process but not before shouting,"I don't stink!"

* * *

.

* * *

By far, I hadn't encountered Serena. When I reached school, class was at the verge of starting and I hardly had any time to talk to anyone. Ash and gang waved at me when I took my seat but from the corner of my eyes, I could see Serena looking at me and Ash.

God! I really hope she doesn't tell me to maintain distance from him because.. because he is my... My friend?! I definitely don't want to lose a dear friend.

"You look distracted," May said as she sat beside me during lunch. Ash and Gary had basketball practice and were busy. Leaf and Drew were the class representatives and we are expecting them to return soon.

"Its nothing," I replied to May's question. She wasn't satisfied and sighed,"Dawn, gotta tell you something."

"Yeah?"

"I need your help!"

"Okay!"

"You won't even listen what I need?"

"You're joining your hands like a small kid. How can I refuse?" We shared a laugh at it and she suddenly stopped and took a sigh.

"Don't sigh like an old woman May," I teased.

She sighed again and this time, I pinched her nose, saying,"Come on. Tell me what you need."

"Drew and I have a ..sort of..kind of..date today.."

Before she could finish her sentence, I jumped and hugged her tightly, squeaking like a happy mouse.

"Can't breathe Dawn!"

"Oops!" I set her free,"So what do you want?''

"Lets go pick a dress or something," May blushed as she said that,"please? I don't have a decent dress!"

"Depends on where you're going," I stated my opinion.

"To..to the grocery store."

Wait. What? "Excuse me! I don't think I heard you right!"

May shifted a little and scooted closer, whispering in my ear,"I said, we are going on a date to supermarket. Grocery shopping."

Is she out of her mind? "Is Drew going to take you elsewhere after that?"

She shook her head,"Nah. Then we will head home."

I slapped my head and sighed. May sure was dramatic,"Okay. Lets pick a dress, for your grocery date."

I am sure she couldn't sense the sarcasm.

* * *

.

* * *

The rest of the day was easy. What relaxed me the most was when I received a text from Mom, informing me that the guest wasn't coming anytime today. Probably two days later.

Last period was a free class and half of the class was busy cheering for the hockey team. I don't understand a bit of it so I decided to stay back. Ash was there, with Drew and Gary since Paul, his life long rival was having a match today.

The class room was empty and I had no other task except staring out of the window.

"Finally found you."

I know this voice, the voice which was haunting me since the last day at Saffron. Serena's.

I turned reluctantly and forced a smile,"Hey Serena."

"I realised I didn't have your number so couldn't contact you over the vacation," she said smiling as she took a seat beside me. Ash's seat. Her eyes softened and she traced a finger on the desk, giving a sigh.

"Thats bad," I lied. No, it wasn't bad at all.

"Anyways, before Ash interrupted us that day, I was going to ask for something important," she said, shifting to face me eye to eye.

Anything but his friendship! I can't let that go. "Yeah," I spoke, waiting for her to reply,"Go on."

"Did Ash tell you something?"

"That both of you were dating before I transferred."

She smiled and nodded,"Yah, that's right. Though I still can't understand what went wrong. So, here I go. Will you help us get back together?"

"E-excuse me?"

"I mean I still love him and I got the feeling that he felt the same too. I just can't ask for anything but him."

Her words are like a hard blow to my chest. And it was the exact same moment I realised Ash wasn't just a friend anymore. My heart was aching on imagining that they were together once, held hands and did all things couples do.

I realized I had developed a hopeless crush on him.

"Serena, I can't.." She cut me off as she clasped my hands, looking extremely hopeful, as she pleaded"I can't go to May and Leaf, you know that. The only one I can count on is you."

"But Serena-" Why _me_!

"Moreover its been just a few months since you got here and you possibly don't have a crush on him. So please, help me!"

I want to tell her she is wrong but she isn't even listening. What the hell does she expect from me? And May doesn't have a crush on him either right!?

"No, I can't," I pulled my hand away from her grasp,"Ash doesn't like when someone plays matchmaker."

"So you will just turn down a request from a friend?"

Is this the conflict Sabrina was hinting at? I am not helping her, not now, not ever.

"Serena, I really-"

"You will help me!" She bowed down and I could see tear falling on the floor,"Otherwise I won't have anyone to turn to. I am really begging you. Please Dawn."

"Hey, don't cry.."

"Then help me!"

"But-"

"Why won't you help me?" She asked as she slammed her fist on the desk, making me flinch,"Don't tell me you like him too?!"

Of all the people who deserves to know, she isn't in the list,"No. It's not that-"

"I came to you because I could sense something from you too," She started saying, getting my attention,"You had the same eyes as me when I was in love and he was in denial. I thought you could feel the pain of broken heart."

"Don't use emotional words!" I pleaded,"I really can't help you!"

"I am begging you!" She bowed her head again,"Just once. Please just once. Please."

I can deal with flying cockroaches. I won't scream if I see a spider. I can stay awake till six in the morning and attend school at 10 a.m. But, this request of Serena is the most difficult thing I have ever come across.

On hearing no reply from me, I heard sniffling sounds coming from Serena again. Why me?!

"Fine. I'll help just once. If it won't work out, then I'm quitting." As soon as I said that, I saw a weird but sweet smile spreading on Serena's face as she thanked me again,"Thank you a lot Dawn! You're a saviour!"

I am not a saviour and neither am I a good person. I hope it won't work out but at the same time, its selfish. I don't want to but... I know I screwed this one up.

* * *

.

* * *

Ash called off practice today, saying he had to go shopping with his Mom to get some household furniture. And I was left with nothing to do. All I could do was think of ways of helping Serena in such a way which will not make any progress. Selfish? Yes I am.

When I returned from school, I could hardly concentrate on anything else. Helping someone else? Why do I have to be the matchmaker? Why do I have to get my heart broken?

And deep in my heart, I know why this misfortune fell on my lot.

* * *

.

* * *

The next morning when I reached school, first one to wait by my locker was Serena with a chirpy smile on her face.

"Hello Dawn!"

"Hey."

"I'm glad you came."

I bit my lip to control the bitter laugh which was screaming to get out and said with a fake smile,"After all the texts you have send me in course of twelve hours, it was impossible to not come."

"My bad!" She grinned again.

I sighed as she began walking by my side. I noticed as she was playing with the end of her tie as she popped the unavoidable question,"So what do we do today?"

I stopped and explained,"I'll hide Ash's Pokémon breeding book while he isn't looking. Since its the first period, make sure you share your book with him by joining benches."

"Okay!"

She ran ahead of me and entered the classroom. I lazily walked up to my class and peeked inside. Serena had managed to engage Ash in a chat and to my dumbluck, none of my friends were there and Ash's book was staring at me, as if it was waiting to be abducted. Ash and his habit of keeping book on the table before the class even starts!

And as planned, I hid Ash's book in my bag and gave her a thumbs up. Sharing a book won't be a trouble right? The bell rang soon and I watched as Ash took his seat and soon enough, began looking for his book. Sorry Ash!

"Damn!" Ash cursed as he looked through his bag,"I was sure I had the book."

"You're a dumbass, in short,'' Gary yelled from the background and almost all of us burst out laughing.

"Shut up hairy bear," Ash yelled back,"Professor will be here soon!"

"I'm not hairy!" Gary shouted again but everyone plainly ignored him. He made puppy dogs eyes and whined again,"Come on. Don't be silent, atleast agree that I'm right."

''Gary," Leaf bit her lip to control herself from laughing, as she placed a hand on his shoulder,"No one cares for you. Shut up."

I could watch Gary's mouth open then close as he silently whispered,"Cold."

"Stop being lovey-dovey! I need my book!" Ash yelled again and I could hear Leaf yelling back,"We are not lovey-dovey!"

All I could do was watch from the sidelines. Serena getting the clue, rose up and said to Ash,"We can share my book!"

He, however narrowed his eyes at her for a split second and then grinned,"Nah, its fine." And then he did what I had not expected at all. He took my book and placed it on his desk and then said,"Let me join the benches."

He joined our desks and then gave me a grin. God, this is ...wonderful. I'm glad this plan backfired and then I remembered. I apologized to Serena in sign language and though she looked pissed, she tried her best to smile.

"Which page?" He asked and I slowly turned to the last chapter Brock was teaching us.

I could see his fingers twitching, as if he was almost going to lose control.

* * *

.

* * *

"The plan failed," Serena pouted,"What now?"

"Pretend to lose balance and fake your fall. Then when he comes, tell him you've twisted your ankle," I told with a sigh,"That way he will carry you to nurse's office and you will be alone with him."

"How are you gonna lure him out?" Serena asked with raised eyebrows.

"Leave it to me and wait near the stairs, okay?"

"Okay."

* * *

.

* * *

"Ash," I tapped his shoulder as soon as I reached classroom,"Can you accompany me to basketball club? I want to sign up."

"Sure," he raised his eyebrows,"Why now?"

"Had a talk with Serena and she persuaded me to join in," I lied flawlessly,"Lets go."

"Fine," he got up and waved at his friends.

As soon as we were out, Ash placed his arms at the back of his head, walking carelessly,"Don't you think something is suspicious?"

"Ha? What?"

"Nothing."

"Now you're suspicious."

He ruffled my hair and I pouted. We were close to the stairs now and I saw Serena running down as she wished us,"Good Mornin- Whoa!"

And as instructed, Serena fell, or at least faked the fall in front of us. If I wasn't aware then I sure would have believed it! She is like a pro!

We rushed to her aid and I hooked one of Serena's arm over my shoulder, asking,"You okay?"

"Just got dizzy for a while," she lied again.

"Can you stand?" It was Ash who asked.

"I think I twisted my ankle," Serena faked a perfect painful face,"I think I need help."

"You should carry her to nurse's office Ash," I gulped as I suggested,"I don't think she can walk."

"You're right," he got up and unhooked a pokeball from his belt,"Come out Greninja."

"Nin!"

"Why are you calling Greninja?" I asked, having a gut feeling that even this plan will fail.

"He will carry Serena more easily," Ash said with ease,"Won't you Greninja?" The water Pokémon chirped and picked Serena up and jumped, carrying the girl effortlessly.

I feel bad for the poor girl but at the same time, I'm relieved. Ash quickly turned around and grabbed my arm, then began walking, pulling me along with him.

"Hey!" I panicked,"Where are you taking me Ash?"

"We seriously need to talk," he said intensely and then it all went quiet. I couldn't even muster the courage to ask him where he was taking me.

We were in the middle of class and I know if we are caught, it will result in detention and if we are not caught...or in other words we won't be interrupted.. Urrrgh! This damn feeling is making me think such indecent things! His stern voice and furrowed eyebrows is sending chills down my spine. I've never seen him so..angry.

I watched helplessly as he took me to terrace and locked the door behind us.

"Ash?"

He turned to face me and took a deep breath,"Why?"

"What why?"

And this time, he pressed me against the wall, with my arms held on sides of my head with his own hands. He stared sternly at me and spoke,"Am I stupid?"

His face was so close that I could feel his breath on my face, his body heat was radiating off to me and I could smell his woody cologne along with the distinct warm smell he has. I could feel my heart beating wildly as my breaths became more shallow and my body began warming up.

"You're not stupid," I choose my words clearly, avoiding his gaze on me,"At least that's what I think its true."

His hold on me dropped and he crouched on the floor, chuckling slightly. I couldn't help but ask,"Anything wrong?"

"Everytime," he rose up, brushing the dirt off his pants,"I start a serious conversation, you say something funny. Its hard to keep a straight face."

I stuck my tongue out at him and we began laughing.

"So what's the matter," I asked, once he stood beside me, leaning on the wall.

"Aren't you afraid?" He asked, his hands behind his head for support,"Being alone with a boy who just attacked you?"

"The answer is simple," I looked in opposite direction, blushing,"I trust you. Isn't this reason enough. Moreover was it supposed to be an attack?"

"Dawn..."

"Anyways," I looked at him, demanding an answer,"Why are we here?"

"We need to talk," he stated.

"I know. About what?"

"Do you think I'm oblivious to what you're trying to do?"

Did he figure that out? How?! "Uh-ah.."

"We broke up for a reason Dawn," he said with a sad smile on his face,"And we are not compatible."

"But she is a great girl. She can cook, plays basketball, is a performer in making and my god, she is beautiful. And the best part is she loves you so much that she is putting in the effort to get you back." And I'm a coward, who runs from problems, can't speak my mind and...and I've a crush on someone although when I claim I love another boy. Hateful, right?

"Still she doesn't make my heart race," he sheepishly said,"And she deserves someone who would cherish her Dawn."

"What do you-"

"I was in love with a girl who had blue eyes and a personality just like Serena's," he said, hiding his eyes beneath the shadow of his cap,"The only reason I dated her was to forget her. I used her yet .. Hateful, isn't it?"

"I don't know what to say." I am doing the same thing, aren't I? Trying to find pieces of the boy in Ash, trying to replace the boy with Ash. At the emd of the day, do I even like him for what he is?

"Anyways," he shrugged it off,"Lets stop. Okay."

"Okay," I bit my lip,"I'll talk to Serena."

"Looks like we have more fifteen minutes before the next class," he put away his cellphone in his pocket,"Lets wait then. If we go in now, we will surely get a detention."

He is right. "Yeah!"

"So, gotta meet for practice today?"

"Okay."

He was in love with a girl. He had romantic feelings for someone. The way his eyes sparkled when he talked about her, I've never seen that expression on his face before. He was still in love... And that thought was enough to make my heart crumble.

I think I get it now, over the course of searching the muffler boy in Ash, I had developed a crush on him. I don't care if they aren't the same, what matters is he is my present and I really do care for him. I want to see all his expressions, happy, sad, angry, confused, surprised and even shy. I want to be with him. No more keeping things to myself. I have to talk to Serena. As quickly as I can.

I feel as if I'm finally free, free from all the restrictions the simple muffler brought with it. I know there is a weird smile on my face but I can't help it. I feel like I'm finally in the present.

He shook me to break my train of thoughts and grinned, saying,"Return my Breeding book before leaving school, okay."

This is embarrassing. "O-okay."

"But I had fun sharing the book. So I'm not angry or anything if you're worried about that."

How can someone smile which has so much warmth so carelessly, so effortlessly and so easily? "I wasn't worried you self centered freak!"

* * *

.

* * *

When we returned to the classroom after our escapade, I learned that Serena had not come back yet. So, excusing myself, I ran over to the nurse's office. No more conflicting my thoughts. No more doing things which I don't like. No more acting like a double faced bitch.

"So you came," Serena spoke up as soon as I entered the nurse's office,"Ash is an idiot, isn't he?"

"He is," I admitted, giggling at the thought,"But I'm here for another reason." I sat beside her bed, noticing how she had bandaged herself over her ankle and was looking pissed.

"Which is?"

"I'm sorry Serena."

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

 **Yohoi! How are all of you? I'm doing fine! Hope this update made your day! Well, I am in college now, and to be honest, I am so nervous that I can't explain. I guess this justifies my long absence :p. College is keeping me extremely busy, and I hardly get time to type. and whatever time I get, I use it for sleeping XD. But I'll update as quick as I can! I don't have much to discuss about, so I'll be signing off now. As always, read, review and share your thoughts!**

 **~ darkestlightofhope**


	9. Chapter 9: I Have A Date Today

"I'm sorry Serena."

The blonde chuckled slightly as she sat up straight, stretching her hands,"Don't sweat it. Its not our fault that Ash is such an idiot at picking up hints. So, any new plan?"

I shook my head and repeated again my voice dropping at each word,"I'm sorry."

"You shouldn't be!" She got up and came near me as clasped my hands and tried to make the atmosphere less thick,"I must have been a bad performer. Its not your fault Dawn."

"No!" I said, pulling my hand away from her grip, making her hands fall on to her sides. The process startled her as she looked at me with concern audible in her voice,"Dawn..?"

"I.." I took a deep breath and blurted out finally,"I can't help you. I'm sorry. I really am."

She stared blankly at me for a second then laughed, saying,"Don't let one failure discourage you. I am sure we will succeed next time."

She isn't getting the hint. She is not getting what I mean at all! "Serena," I said taking a deep breath,"I'm not discouraged. I'm not.. Listen, I like him too okay. I thought it was just a fleeting crush but no, it wasn't. I really do like him. And helping you to grow closer to him, it hurts. It really does. I.. I am just so sorry for deceiving you. I am so sorry."

"Wow," Serena silently said as she sat down on the bed,"My dumb luck. Just wow."

"I'm really sorry.."

"Cut the crap,'' she blurted out. I had never seen her so...angry and blunt. I guess this unexpected moments really bring out the real us, the us we hide from everyone. Serena closed the distance between us and placed a finger on my chest, saying,"You're sorry for yourself because you had to do it. You're not sorry for me at all. You..you..."

"Sorry.."

"Why did you agree in the first place?"

"I can't explain.." I said,"It hurt, but I didn't realize how painful it would be. I really wanted to support you but at the same time I didn't want you to succeed at all."

"I know," she said taking a deep breath,"You should have told me the truth."

"I thought that I was being possessive as a friend but helping you made me realize that I really do like him," I spoke, feeling embarrassed with every word that came out of my mouth. Her expression was neutral but I could see the hurt in her eyes. I really am a hateful person, hurting people for my own selfishness.

''Urrrgh!" She sat down on the bed again, sulking,"Listen. Let me tell you one thing, don't think I'll give up just because we like the same person. Now I got a reason to try harder than before."

"Yes."

"And... On second thought, forget it" Serena got up again as she stretched,"Well, I'm going home. Love Rival."

"Serena," I said stopping her,"No ill feelings, right?"

She stared at me and then laughed,"What are you? Crazy? If you get Ash, I'll surely be angry and vice versa too. But, I won't bully you or anything. Promise."

"Same. I'll do the same."

"Best of luck," she smiled softly,"To both of us."

"Do you hate me for what I did?" I couldn't help but ask.

"I don't know," she said,"I really don't know and I'm not sure if I want to know either."

"But I'm envious of you, Serena.."

"Me?"

"You were Ash's girlfriend, weren't you?"

"Being a girlfriend isn't a big deal, Dawn," Serena spoke,"If you don't love your partner, relationship don't hold any meaning at all. My relationship with Ash was the same. It wasn't much different from one-sided love. You can be anyone's girlfriend but its hard to be someone's love."

I don't know why but..maybe we aren't that different after all.

"If.. If weren't in love with the same boy, do you think we could have been friends?"

I don't know why I asked that but I felt like I had to.

She smiled a little and turned my question back at me,"What do you think? Could we have been friends?"

"I think," I returned the smile,"We can be friends even now too. Then we both can fawn over Ash, cry and drool over him too, together. And if doesn't work out for both of us, we can have a heartbreak night out too."

"Is that so?" She chuckled,"I'll look forward to it."

* * *

.

* * *

Thankfully, when I reached home, Mom wasn't back from work. I have no idea how I will face Ash today during practice. Will it be awkward? Before I realized I liked him, it was better. We could talk without things getting weird. The worst part is, everything awkward will be just on my part. He doesn't like me that way at all.

"Things will really be awkward.."

I lied on my bed, too lazy to change out of my uniform. Piplup was still in his pokeball and I don't want to worry him by showing him my pa **thetic** side.

Who said crushes are the best? Its right we could stare at the person all the time, not feel jealous about anything or have silly fights like couples but the probability of your crush not having any feeling for you is even more devastating.

I buried my face in the pillow and let out a loud scream,"Iyaaaaah!"

Why do things have to be so difficult?

I heard a beeping noise and found out that I got a text from Ash. I know I'm smiling like a weirdo now but I just can't help it! I got a text! From Ash!

 **Ash** : I've Gym Classes again tomorrow. Wanna have a battle today? No basketball practice though.

 **Dawn** : Sure! I'll be there in an hour. Today I'll surely defeat you in battle!

 **Ash** : In your wildest fantasies. :p

 **Dawn** : You won't be smiling after I defeat you today!

 **Ash** : Will be waiting for it. ;)

Aaaaaah! He sent me a winky face! Get a hold of yourself Dawn! This isn't something you should be jumping about!

I hastily got up and put on a pink tank top with dark green jeans and matching sneakers. Then I pulled my hair up in a ponytail and smiled at my reflection. Wait. Do I really stink like Mom said yesterday? I don't right? Well who cares! That's what perfumes are for right!

I attached six pokeballs in my belt and took a last glance at my reflection! I look ready to go!

I reached the place fifteen minutes before allotted time and I seriously can't wait for Ash to arrive. I saw him at school today but getting to see him like this is even more wonderful.

"Damn you're early," Ash said, approaching me.

"You're early too!" I replied back.

"It's not nice to keep a girl waiting, right?"

I rolled my eyes and teased him,"Trying to be charismatic? Who are you trying to impress ha?"

He gave me a wicked grin and bowed a little, saying,"Its you, my dear."

No! He is just teasing you Dawn! Don't blush! Don't smile like a creep! Biting my lower lip, I quickly retorted,"A-Ash! Raise your head. It's embarrassing."

I could see the weird sparkle in his eyes,"Did I embarrass you? Is my presence that revolting?"

"You know I don't mean that!"

He slowly patted my head, making the pout on my lips disappear. I really hate it when he calms me down with a simple touch. He chuckled slightly again,"I know! I know, Angry bird. Don't get so feisty."

"Hmph!" I pouted again,"Aren't we going to practice?"

"Yup!" He said and then began running to opposite side of the ground,"Two on two?"

"Okay!" I agreed and unhooked my pokeballs,"Today, I'll defeat you!"

"And what if you can't?" He asked,"What are we betting on?"

"I'll do anything you want me to," I shouted back,"Hundred laps around the field, or even push ups. Anything."

"Well, let me decide what I want," He said, grinning,"And if I lose, which won't happen, I will take you to the aquarium you wanted to go."

"Its a deal." I said. Wait. What? If he loses, we will go to aquarium. If he wins, he will decide what I have to do. Where is my opinion in here?!

"You jerk!" I shouted again,"I didn't get to decide anything!"

"Serves you right. Don't whine now Dawny," he poked his tongue out at me,"Lets battle. Bayleef, Totodile, I choose you!"

"Lets go for it, right Quilava and Buneary! Lets win and show him I'm no pushover," I tossed my pokeballs,"Spotlight!"

I watched as Buneary and Quilava landed gracefully on the ground, and stood in stance, waiting for orders.

"Okay," I took a deep breath,"We are against Ash but no need to worry. Forget about showing off now. We will focus fully on power. Okay?"

"Bun!"

"Quilava!"

"Getting all fired up ha?" Ash teased me from his side of the arena,"But no ladies first now. I'll go first. Bayleef, use razor leaf on Buneary. Totodile, use crunch on Quilava."

"Not so fast Ash!" I ordered,"Quick Quilava, flamethrower on the razor leaves. Buneary, use ice beam on Totodile's mouth!"

Totodile, who was closing in on Quilava quickly lost his balance when the ice beam made contact with his jaws. A cry escaped his lips as it stopped momentarily due to the shock. At the same time, Quilava was able to burn the incoming razor leaves with his flamethrower.

"Nice work, Quilava! You too Buneary!" I praised my Pokémon, already feeling confident.

"Not so fast." I heard Ash say. He was smiling! He quickly ordered,"Bayleef, grab Buneary with your vine whip and then use body slam! Totodile, water gun! Aim at Quilava!"

Shit! "Quick! Dodge it!" I muttered out,"Use high jump kick to evade the attack Buneary! Quilava, use dig!"

"Water gun in the hole Totodile!"

"Get out of there as soon as you can Quilava! Then use flame wheel followed by eruption!"

* * *

.

* * *

"I can't believe I lost!" I said, whining as I returned my fainted pokemons in their pokeballs,"But that was a nice battle. I didn't think that you would use water gun spin-counter shield against me."

"I saw you using that technique in our previous matches," Ash spoke, petting Bayleef on her head,"I picked up a thing and two from you."

"You mean you copied," I teasingly said.

He grinned as he returned Bayleef,"I modified them you know."

"But the original idea was mine," I pointed out.

He chuckled as he shook his head, saying,"As you say Master. So, what should I make you do?"

"What are you talking about?"

He stared blankly at me and then sighed,"We made a deal, didn't we?"

"Oh!" I recalled,"So what do you need?"

"You won't back away right?" He asked, looking a little nervous.

"I can give you anything except my pokemons," I joked to ease his nervousness,"So don't be so nervous."

"Then..."

Damn that boy. "Then what Ash?"

He turned to face me and then gave me a nervous but genuine smile. My heart stopped for a second and I felt warmth creeping up on my cheeks.

"I want you to take me..."

"Say it Ash!" I whined,"Don't tell me you want to go to the aquarium still."

"No!" He said, his face flushed,"I mean... It's your... Urghhhh! Take me wherever you want!"

"I'm not kidnapping you, you know!"

He took a deep breath and then placed his hand on my shoulder, making me look at him. "Ash, wha-"

He cut me off, saying,"I'll say it once. Listen carefully."

"Okay!"

"Lets go on a date."

And when I thought things couldn't get any special for me, he drops this huge dynamite on my head.

"Wait! What!"

"Yup, a date," he said, taking a seat beside me,"Can we go on one?"

"Why so suddenly!"

"Consider it as a way to say sorry?"

I looked at him blankly, asking,"For what?"

"For playing the matchmaker?"

This boy... "Fine. So where do we go? And when?"

I saw his smile gaining intensity with passing second and he spoke,"Ummm... I've no idea. Where should you take me?"

"You popped that idea you know," I sighed. It's not as if he is serious. He can't be serious. He is just teasing me! So, dear heart, don't get overexcited over this! It will just hurt you more!

"Can we go the day after tomorrow?" He finally asked,"Its Saturday and we don't have school."

"But my Mom wants me to go to your house the day after tomorrow before dinner. I heard you're having a guest," I repeated what my Mom told me in the morning.

"Yeah but we will be back before dinner, okay?" He joined his hands, pleadingly,"Please?"

Well. Looks like I'm a step ahead of you now Serena! "Okay."

* * *

.

* * *

"Crap!" I panicked when I woke up next morning,"I forgot to ask about May's date!"

I quickly brushed my teeth and took a bath. Then I put my school uniform and went downstairs and saw Mom making breakfast.

"Morning Mom!"

"Morning Hun. Pancakes sounds good?"

''Lovely!"

She placed a pancake on my plate and poured some juice. I remembered my outing with Ash tomorrow and told Mom,"I'll be out tomorrow."

"Okay, but don't be late to Ash's house."

After stuffing my face with food, I ran out and dialled May's number.

"Hello!"

"Morning May! How was your date?"

"I need to tell you something!" I heard May's voice,"So come to school as fast as you can! I am calling Leaf too!"

"Okay!" She sounds ecstatic! But, how successful can grocery shopping date possibly go?

And my question was answered when I met May in the classroom, blushing while Drew was busy explaining something to Ash and Gary.

"What's goiiiiing on?" I asked as I placed my bag on the desk.

"They went horny last night," Gary said.

"WHAT?" I screamed and my eyes moved to May unconsciously who was shaking her head furiously, saying,"Thats not it!"

"We just got emotional, not horny Gary!" Drew, who was flushing red, placed a hand over Gary's mouth,"Shut up!"

"What happened?" I forced May to sit while I took a seat opposite her,"I need all juicy details!"

"There is nothing juicy here!" May blushed furiously,"When we were out last evening and saw a couple breaking up due to misunderstanding and.."

"Breaking up gave you the courage to confess?" Ash asked Drew skeptically.

"No!" Drew punched Ash on the head,"May and I were talking about it and she told how she is afraid of heartbreak and this and that happened and.."

"Doesn't matter!" May finally spoke up,"We are together! Damn, I was so nervous!"

"Congrats May!" I patted her back,"One down, two more to go!"

"What did you say?" Ash and Gary asked in unison and May and I smiled and said in harmony,"Not telling you idiots."

"Aww!" We looked back to see Leaf approaching with open arms, as she hugged May tight,"I heard everything! I'm so happpppppy!"

"Thanks Leaf!" May giggled.

Leaf broke the hug and then pointed a finger at Drew, saying,"Sisters before misters, remember that always Drew."

"O-Okay!"

"One down and two more to go!" Leaf said, winking at me and May.

We giggled and heard the boys ask again,"What does that even mean?"

* * *

.

* * *

"I got a date too," I told May and Leaf during our tiffin break.

They both shared a look and then hovered over me,"Who asked whom?"

"Umm," I sweatdropped,"He asked me to ask him out, I guess?"

Leaf sighed as she slapped her hand over her forehead,"What could I even expect from my brother afterall?"

"Do your best tomorrow!" May patted my back,"Blow Ash away with your awesomeness!"

"I don't know, I'm so nervous," I admitted as my heart skipped a beat,"What if something goes wrong?"

"Then make it right!" May said, brushing the hair from my face,"Don't give up because you can do it. And I know that will make him happy too."

Talking to them always calmed me down. I smiled the best I could and hugged both of them. "Thank you! Thank you so much!"

"If anyone can tolerate my brother, its you, Dawn," Leaf said, laughing at her own joke,"And there is no one I can accept as a sister-in-law except you!"

I could feel heat spreading throughout my body and my face becoming hotter,"May! Leaf!"

"Aww! Look at the embarrassed girl!" Leaf teased me again.

I'm really happy I got friends like them. Talking about friends...

"You know, Serena asked me to help her make Ash fall in love with her the other day," I told them, getting their attention.

"What the real hell?" May asked, totally surprised.

"I am not a fan of swearing, but holyshit!" Leaf added,"What did you do?"

"Helped her, then regretted it once I realized I like Ash too," I said making them giggle.

"You are one of a kind too, Dawn.."

"I know Leaf," I sheepishly smiled,"So I won't back down anymore. I'll tell Ash how I feel!" I pumped my fist into air.

"Then I'll too," Leaf said, looking red as she averted her eye gaze,"I will confess too. And this time, I'm pulling Gary out of his shell, he have to accept that I am ready for the relationship. Just waiting for things to go in our favour would take long, right?"

"Lets hope for the best then," I said.

"Don't forget to give me the juicy details later," May teased.

"Dont make me more embarrassed than I already am!"

Leaf spoke next,"Ash and Dawn..sitting under a tree..k.i.s.s.i.n.g!"

"Making babies!" May added.

"And I'll kill you both!"

* * *

.

* * *

I can't believe I've a date today! Its six AM and I am already awake due to all the excitement!

Last night when I went to sleep, I was still in a daze but a text from Ash, saying _I'll look forward to tomorrow_ made me realize its not a dream. We are going on a date! A real date!

I don't understand why Ash asked me out, (or was it me?) so suddenly? I mean, does he have a crush on me too?

Wait! He doesn't know I like him, does he? What if he is doing this to see if I'm date-able or not? What if he doesn't like it?!

"No!" I slapped my cheeks,"I can't risk it!"

And then began the work of washing myself over and over and then choosing clothes. I was sure I had plenty to choose from but now I just can't find the perfect one! Should I go with a dress? Or skirt or jeans? Urrrgh! Are dates this stressful?

So in the end, I picked up dark brown skirt and a blue top with leather jacket. I put on my knee length boots and stared at the mirror. Plain, but okay! Its already 9 and Ash will be here at 10! I still have to do makeup and have breakfast and also feed my pokemons!

* * *

.

* * *

Its almost ten and I'm almost ready. Thank God Mom allowed me to leave on the condition that I won't be late for dinner at the Ketchum's house.

I won't look at my past anymore. Today will be the day when I will tell Ash how I feel! Today, I will confess! I quickly ran to my room and opened my closet, looking for a certain thing.

Once I got it, I pulled it out and raced downstairs on hearing the doorbell.

Taking a deep breath, I placed a hand on the doorknob and my another hand was holding the thing I picked from my room. Turning the doorknob, I opened the door to find Ash standing there, with a smile on his face as he extended his hand in my direction, asking,"Can we go?"

He looks perfect, dreamy even. Baggy jeans with light blue shirt with rolled up sleeves. I can see that he really put an effort to tame his wild hair but it was still sticking out at some places. And his smell! He smells so nice and so Ash-like.. I realized I had been staring for too long and I smiled awkwardly, seeing his face a little red too.

This day is just too perfect! "Sure! Lets go!" I placed my hand on his and stepped out. I will confess somehow!

* * *

.

* * *

We began walking without any clue, or at least I was walking without a clue since it seemed Ash knew where we were going. Who asked whom again? Was he looking forward to the date as eagerly as I was?

"Where are we going, Ash?"

He stopped and in a teasing (and incredibly cute) voice said,"Just a minute more!"

I could see a building in the distance and my mind was too excited to see where we were going. And then I realized where we were!

"Its a Pokémon Circus!" I exclaimed.

He grinned, rubbing the underside of his nose,"Yup! Its a travelling circus and I thought we both would enjoy it."

I, without thinking, grabbed his sleeves making him look at me with a confused state! Great! I've his attention! I should talk and tell him about my feelings!

"Uhh, A-Ash.."

"What is it?"

I could feel my heartbeat rising and my head spinning. Why is it so difficult?!

"Ah! You don't have to be so nervous! Lets do whatever we want okay!"

Shoot! That wasn't what I wanted to say!

He slowly began smiling and then proceeded to pat my head, saying,"Yeah. Lets enjoy."

We took a seat somewhere in the middle and were waiting for the show to start. Meanwhile, Ash was narrating how he had once fractured his foot while playing basketball.

"It was so painful," he said, his face scrunched up at the memory,"I couldn't even move or do a thing."

"Its kinda amazing, imagining to see such a hyperactive boy like you fixed at a place," I told him. He chuckled and hit me slightly on the arm, saying,"It wasn't my choice, right."

"I know its completely unrealistic for me to ask but I've a question," I began, getting his attention. Then I asked,"How did you go to the toilet?"

I noticed his face getting red and I realized it was somewhat embarrassing. I have to know now!

"No personal questions about peeing!" He said, somewhat embarrassed and looked away.

"Aww!" I poked his arm,"Tell me!"

"I'll break your foot and then show you," he replied back, totally flushed.

"Its just a simple question!" I pressed again,"Please?"

"Why are you interested in me peeing!" He said, now totally red.

"I really want to know how people cope up! Did you call Aunt Delia every time or did you call for Leaf? Or don't tell me you survived without peeing?"

He placed a hand over my mouth and then hissed,"Shut up, 'kay! Please. No questions about that!"

I giggled and pinched his arm again,"Okay, okay. No peeing questions. Then tell me, how did you take a bath?"

"Why are all of your questions bathroom related!?"

"I was just curious!"

"Bathroom freak!"

"Aww.. Are you embarrassed?" I laughed again at his red face. Who knew boys looked so cute when they were embarrassed?

* * *

.

* * *

We enjoyed the pokemon circus and then we went to nearby Viridian Forest, because nothing is better than looking (and catching) pokemons!

Ash and I began looking for pokemons, and though he had just his Ambipom with him and I had Buizel, it was more fun than I originally expected.

"Hey Ash! Look! This caterpie is way bigger than what you saw!" I said, taking a picture of the napping caterpie.

"Don't joke! Mine is bigger!" He said, showing me the picture.

"Yours is smaller!" I repeated.

"To tell the truth," he laughed again,"They look the same."

"Yeah.." I stared at the phone in his hand,"But mine is bigger! Wanna search for them again?"

"Nah! Look! There is an eevee there! I'm gonna catch it!" He said and quickly went to the place where we saw a bunch of eevees sleeping.

"Hey! I want an eevee too!" I whispered and quietly followed him.

"No!" He suddenly yelled,"I will catch one!"

"What the hell Ash! It ran away because of your shouting!"

"You're shouting too you know!"

* * *

.

* * *

After fighting over the eevees, we laughed because of how childish we sounded and decided we will look for one again. Again. Will we go on a date again?

This time, Ash took me to a lake which was close to our school. There were numerous food stalls nearby and while he told me to sit on a bench, he had gone to buy some food.

"Geez Dawn," I said to myself,"Hurry up and confess. You're telling the truth right? Then why hesitate?"

My heart skipped a beat again and I unconsciously bit my lips, continuing my soliloquy,"Its so hard... And frustrating!"

"I'm here!" He said, walking with his hand full of packed food,"Were you saying something?" I quickly waved my hands in front of my face, too embarrassed to even speak. He chuckled and sat down, saying,"Lets eat. You must be hungry because I know I am."

"You bought so much?" I exclaimed, seeing the heap in his hands.

"Its for me," he said as he pulled all packets towards himself.

"And me?!"

"Here!" He said, pushing a small bag toward my direction, smiling sheepishly.

I eyed the small bag curiously and then sighed,"I shouldn't have told you. You're a helpless foodie."

"We can share then," he coolly replied.

"Okay."

We began eating silently and then noticed what condition we were in. There were couples all around us and I gulped. Do we seem like a couple too?

"Ummm, can you feed me?"

I was taken aback by the sudden statement. Did Ash really say that! It couldn't be? I must have misheard him

"Wait, WHAT? I'm sure you said the food tastes great but I heard it as a requeat to feed you," I spoke, laughing awkwardly.

But he wasn't laughing. He looked all red and embarrassed that I realized what he said was true. I couldn't help but ask again,"You want me to feed you?"

"Umm, I kinda thought it would be romantic, if you feed me, since we are on a date.. And .. And... Gyaah! Forget I asked." His face was so flushed and he looked so embarrassed. It must have took a great amount of courage to ask something like that!

"Shut up and open your mouth." As soon as I said that, he looked at me with a blank expression and I nodded again, saying,"Open your mouth.''

His face was red and I'm sure I look red too! I slowly fed him the riceball and he looked away as quickly as he took a bite.

"This is embarrassing," he slowly muttered, scratching his chin softly,"That kid is looking at us so profoundly."

"Not just that kid, people are looking at us," I said, my head down. Embarrassing! But I loved it!

"Lets not do it in public okay."

I looked up and saw him smiling, even though his face was little red. I smiled back too.

"I didn't have the time to ask," he said as we began walking again,"Why are you carrying that bag?''

"I have something in here.."

"What?"

I smiled a little and then stared at the bag in my hand. Then I looked at him and smiled the best I could,"I'll tell you when I'm ready. Okay? You'll listen to me right?"

"O-okay."

* * *

.

* * *

Isn't it funny, how quickly time flies when you're with the one you want to spend most of your time with?

It was already evening and to tell the truth, I just don't want to leave his company. We were walking towards Ash's home, since we had to welcome his guest and to tell the truth, Ash's face was showing that he was more troubled than usual.

My grip on the bag tightened and I stopped, getting his attention. We were not that far from his house, in fact, one could easily spot us if they looked out from Ash's front door. If I can't confess now, I won't get any other opportunity! He must have noticed me looking troubled as he placed a hand on my shoulder, making me look up.

"Dawn?" He asked,"What happened?"

"Can we talk?"

"When you say it like that," he said, scratching his neck,"It makes me nervous you know."

"I'm kinda nervous too," I admitted, slowly unzipping the bag,"Ash.."

I stopped when he grabbed my hand and my face heated up. I could feel warmth spreading throughout my body just by the simple touch.

"I like you," Ash said, getting my attention,"I like you Dawn!"

I... I couldn't say a thing! He likes me? Ash likes me! I want to shout that I like him too but.. I'm just so happy that I can't even speak!

"A-Ash.."

"You don't have to rush your answer. And there is something else I need to tell you.."

"I like you too," I blurted out,"But-" I stopped and pulled out the muffler, showing it to him.

"That-" he began but I stopped him.

"That is something I received when I was young and it made me believe that I was in love. For years I held on to the hope that one day I'll meet with the person who gave it to me and.. We will be together forever," I said and could feel his grip loosening. But before he could completely let go, I caught his arm, and continued speaking,"But.. But.."

"I understand," he freed his arm from my hold,"I understand."

"That isn't it!" I panicked, he isn't understanding at all! "I like you too! And I-"

"Maybe your like and mine hold a different meaning," he slowly patted my head as he said that while staring at something behind me,"You'll meet the muffler's second owner soon."

"What does that mea-"

" _That's my muffler, right Ashy-boy! Hello, Dawn.."_

I could feel my heartbeat stop and instinctively, both Ash and I turned to find a brown haired boy standing not too far away from us. Ash's hand which was on my head slipped and I could hear Ash's voice, which just said one word. The word which was enough to make my world turn upside down.

"Red."

* * *

.

.

* * *

 **Hello!**

 **[** **Sorry Twilight Sparkle, if I offended you in any way. Its okay if you decided not to review my stories anymore still, I wanted to apologize if whatever I said had hurt you.]**

 **Gotta ask, tell me your honest opinion, was this chapter likeable? I was so nervous to upload this one! But yup, its not something I did on a whim, I had this planned all along! So were you all surprised? XD you have to tell me! See you all next time!**

 **\- Darkestlightofhope**


	10. Chapter 10: The Two Of Us

The word which held the power to turn my world upside down, the name which I wanted to learn since eleven years, the person whom I wanted to meet for as long as I remember is standing in front of me.

But ...

I'm not happy.

I'm not happy at all.

My body went numb, I could feel Ash beside me but yet.. It felt like he was far away. Its as if he is closer than before but there is such emotional distance between us which words can't even fulfill. My heart was beating erratically and I couldn't find and words to say. I could only watch as Red walked towards us and stopped in front of me, smiling. Gathering all my strength, I took a step back and grabbed Ash's shirt, making him look at me.

"You knew.." I spoke up, tears swelling up in my eyes,"You knew about the scarf... About its owner yet.. You didn't tell me.. You... Ash.. Why..I..What am I..."

I could hardly muster the courage to speak, to even say anything. I feel like if I say anything, everything which I've built up in the past four months would fade away. I feel like I'll lose Ash, just like I lost Red that time. My words died in my throat and I could feel my head spinning. I guess the trauma and exhaustion is finally catching up to me.

"How could he?" I heard Red speak, and my head turned to look at him. Brown eyes. He had eyes just like Ash. Eyes which I had been looking for so long. Red continued as he walked closer to us,"After all, he had been in love with you since he saw you at the Christmas Celebration those years ago."

"Ash.."

My head turned to look at him and I could see his face, red and angry at the same time. He was staring at the ground, biting his lip. I could see his hands were balled into fists and he was shaking, trembling with anger and frustration. He didn't know who I was, right? I don't understand! I simply can't understand!

"What is Red saying, Ash?"

He wasn't listening. He wasn't listening at all. Its as if my words aren't reaching him. Its as if I'm speaking to a corpse. He put a hand on mine which was on his shirt and for a second looked at me and then looked away.

I heard Red chuckle as he started speaking again,"Weren't you dating Serena because she resembled Dawn too much? Why did you break up? Couldn't replace her? Are you still in love with that lost girl, Ashy-boy?"

"Stop it, Red," Ash finally spoke up.

"Are you still chasing after Dawn after so many years? Do you even love her for who she is? Or do you want her because she is the same girl from before? Which one is it?"

"Stop, Please.." Ash repeated again.

Why did things end up this way? I was going to tell Ash how the scarf looked meaningless now, how I wanted to make new memories with him! Why? Why did Red have to show up now?

"Why?" Red slowly patted Ash's shoulder,"But forget that." He then turned to me,"I'm finally here, Dawn."

"Wh-"

"I'm glad you kept the scarf for such a long time," Red gave me a smile,"It makes me happy that you reciprocate my feelings."

"Wh-what feelings?" I stammered out. I was feeling so light headed that I couldn't even explain. My heart was in overdrive and I could feel how I was barely keeping my eyes open.

"Aren't you holding on to this because you still love me?" He asked,"Aren't you? You were going to reject Ash, weren't you?"

"You don't know-" Red cut me off again, saying,"So, how about it? What do you want to happen to us?"

"I'm going home," Ash spoke up,"Congrats, Dawn.." I quickly tried to hold his arm but he stopped me midway, saying,"Don't worry. I got my answer." And he walked away.

All I could do was stare at his back which finally disappeared inside the house. He was crying and I had never seen him so hurt, so broken and so...so helpless.

"Come on Dawny," Red spoke again as he ran his finger over my cheek,"Don't cry. I'm here, aren't I? I'll make everything normal again. You and I will be together now, forever."

I pushed his hand away from my face and felt my cheek. It was wet. And then it all came crashing down. Ash walked away from me...

I let out a long cry, and fell to the ground as I pulled the scarf closer to my face and screamed again.

I feel like if I stop screaming, I won't be able to handle the pain, I won't be able to keep myself together. I could barely recognize someone coming, it looked like my Mom, as she kneeled and pulled me to her chest and began running hands over my back. I was still crying, I clutched into Mom's top tightly and weeped like a baby.

* * *

.

* * *

All I could see was darkness. I tried to feel my hands and to my relief, I found my phone beside me and quickly got up as I turned the light on. Thank God! I'm in my room!

Wait! Was it a dream? Its night and I'm in my room! Did I imagine all that? No...

It wasn't. The scarf lying next to my head was a proof that everything which happened was real. The date was real, our feelings were mutual and .. Red returning wasn't a lie either.

I could feel tears coming up again and I let out a muffled sob as I clutched my pillow and buried my face in it.

I waited for eleven years! Eleven long years for Red to come back to me! And when I had finally given up to give love another chance, he comes and claims everything back. As if he always had it and I had no right over it.

Ash loves me. He loved me since eleven years. And I had no idea. Just thinking about it was making me more unhappy and I could feel my heart twisting in an agonising way. Should I text him and say everything I have on my mind?

I heard the door to my room unlocking and watched Mom as she rushed in and pulled me to her chest, startling as well as surprising me.

"That God! You're awake!" Her voice was a little heavy,"What happened Dawn? I heard your scream and instantly ran out! You were weeping like anything!"

"Mom.."

"Did any Pokémon scare you?" She asked, stroking my hair and still enveloping me in a hug,"What happened?"

"No, Mom," I slowly spoke,"Its nothing."

"You don't simply lose consciousness because of nothing! You do have weak physical strength and can't handle strain! What the hell would I have done if.." Mom said, finally looking at me in the eye,"If Ash wasn't there.."

I cut her off,"What?"

"You were alone on the ground, weeping. As soon as I ran out, Ash did too. He helped me carry you home," My Mom said,"That boy saved me dear! What would have I done if he wasn't there? Delia sure raised a good child."

Why Ash? Why? Why do you always do this? Why! I could feel my eyes becoming hot again and a sob escaped my lips, startling Mom who suddenly asked,"Oh gosh! Did Ash hurt you or something?"

I quickly shook my head, though I was unable to say anything.

"Then?"

"Its the other way around, Mom," I finally spoke,"I hurt him... I hurt him.."

"You are hurt too," Mom wiped my tears again,"Anyways, you should sleep now if you want to fight tomorrow!"

"You don't want to know what happened?"

She glanced at the scarf and smiled,"I've a hunch but I will wait until you're ready to speak. Sleep now. We will talk tomorrow."

"I love you, Maa.."

She kissed my forehead and patted my cheek,"I love you more. Goodnight."

I laid down and watched as Mom got up and then switched off the lights. She quietly exited the room and closed the door. I got up quickly and locked the door from inside.

I was alone on the ground according to Mom. And Ash came to help my mother to carry me. Where did Red run off to?

And what the hell happened? Did Ash know about Red and me? What did Red mean when he said Ash was in love with the lost girl from the party? How does Ash know I was lost? Why did he keep quiet till now? Why am I the only one who doesn't know anything?

Ash now thinks that I'm in love with Red.

How do I approach him? How should I tell him that its all a thing of the past? Would he even care to listen? He would, right? We were friends right?

* * *

.

* * *

When I woke up next morning, I saw my reflection in the mirror and winced. I look horrible! I quickly washed my face and then ran back to my room, grabbing my phone. I need to contact Ash ASAP.

The call went unanswered and I groaned. I dialled his number again and it was again unanswered. What the actual hell?

I quickly typed a text," **We need to talk ASAP. If you won't answer my call, I am coming to your house!"**

I took a deep breath and clicked send. I waited. Seconds turned into minutes and minutes turned into an hour yet he didn't reply.

"I've had enough," I yelled to no one in particular and dialled Ash's number again.

 _The number you're trying to call is switched off. Please try again later._

His.. His phone is off? I redialled his number again and got the same response. And then I remembered.

I scrolled through my contact list and dialled a number, chanting 'pick up!'

" _Hello_?"

"Oi! I'm Dawn!"

 _"I've your number Dummy."_

"Is Ash at home?"

 _"He is but, he is helping Delia arrange Red's room."_

"So, you, Ash and Red are going to stay in the same house?"

 _"Looks like it. I heard what happened last night..."_

"You knew about that, didn't you?"

There was silence. I asked again,"Leaf, you knew it was Red, didn't you? Why didn't you tell me?"

 _"Because Ash told us not to tell him he was in love with you."_

"I wasn't asking that. I want to know why didn't you tell me you knew it was Red?"

" _I felt like I should keep quiet about it. I had no idea what Red thought about you back then and didn't want to give you false hope. I'm sorry."_

"Thank you, Leaf!"

" _Wait? Why_?"

"Because that made me realise what I really want. Thank you. Thank you so much."

 _"I know I shouldn't feel proud for staying quiet about it but I'm._ " I heard Leaf laugh from other side," _What will you do now, Dawn?"_

"I will confess clearly this time," I said,"Ash left without hearing a thing last night. If necessary, I'm going to tie him up and make him listen to me!"

Leaf laughed again," _Sadistic huh? I had no idea you loved those things._ "

"These are completely unrelated!" I said, my face getting red at what she was implying,"How do I contact Ash?"

" _Come home_."

"But-"

 _"Or wait at the basketball field today. I promise he would be there."_

"Leaf? Thank you."

 _"You have to thank me properly with a treat. A thanks on phone won't do it."_

"Okay. Its a deal."

I disconnected the phone and I could feel my heart feeling a lot better. I can see him today. I will make him listen to me today.

* * *

.

* * *

As evening crept closer, I could feel my heartbeat rising and my hopes falling. One day isn't much to change a person, right? Ash would listen to me right? What if he doesn't come! Would Leaf be able to convince him?

I quickly changed into a shirt with blue and red stripes and jeans and tied my hair into a pony. I picked up the scarf and ran downstairs, not expecting Mom to be there.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

I couldn't think of anything else,"To meet Ash."

"Even though you might regret it?" She asked again. She sounds so different from last night!

"I would regret it even more if I don't go," I couldn't help but say,"Please Mom."

"Tell me," she said as she took a seat on the dinner table and told me to sit too. I sat down and she asked again,"What is going on?"

"Do I have to?"

"Otherwise I'm not letting you leave."

"Actually, do you remember how we moved away to Sinnoh all those years ago? And Dad stayed behind?"

She nodded.

"At the Christmas Party, I met a boy and long story short, he have me this scarf as a token," I said and put the scarf on the table,"When we shifted back here, I really wanted to meet him. I did. And all those wishes made me believe I was in love."

"And were you?"

"I have no idea. I really don't know what those feelings were back then but right now, I really like Ash. I really do. So please, Mom, let me go!" I couldn't help but bow my head,"If I don't go now, I will regret it forever."

"I had no idea," she said as she wrapped her arms around me,"You could have told me you wanted to stay here. You could have stayed with your Dad."

"I didn't want to leave you alone.. Dad had his friends here but you would have been all alone," I giggled,"And you're so afraid of empty houses that I couldn't leave you alone."

"Is that so?" She pulled my cheek as she laughed,"One more question."

"Okay."

"Ash or Red?"

"What do you think?"

"I think you'll choose your heart."

"Yeah," I smiled,"He made me fall in love with him bit by bit and I want to cherish it forever."

"If you and Ash become an item," Mom suddenly turned serious,"Tell him to meet me ASAP."

"Why?"

"Not telling you! But don't worry, I won't give him any lecture or anything," She laughed,"Now go. All the best."

"Thank you Maa," I hugged her and then picked my bag and ran out. I won't fail!

* * *

.

* * *

I ran. I couldn't help but run to our practice ground. I wanted to get there early, so that I can form a plan on how to deal with things when Ash would reach there. Or atleast compose myself and my thoughts.

But these things flew out of my mind when I saw Ash on the practice ground, sitting idly in the shade, his face hidden in the shadow of his cap. His back was facing me and for a moment, I felt like I should run away from him and never look back.

I felt like I should run from everything but at the same time my feet refused to move.

I stopped quite far from him, catching my breath.

"I know you're there," he said and turned without getting up. His face was now visible as he greeted me,"Hey."

"How did you know I was here?"

"Call it intuition," he got up and dusted his pants,"You're okay, right?"

"I am," I said,"Thanks for helping my Mom carry me."

"You've gained weight," he joked,"Slacking off huh?"

"Can you please stop avoiding the topic," I was annoyed,"Because unlike you, I haven't yet told you anything which I wanted to say."

"Is it necessary?" He smiled awkwardly,"I know everything, don't I?"

"Really?" I couldn't help but ask,"Then whats the nickname I gave Piplup?"

"Wait, your Piplup has a name?"

"No," I stuck my tongue out at him,"Now stop acting and listen to me. Otherwise I'm not letting you leave and even if you leave, I'll follow you around."

"People would call you a stalker," he tried joking again.

"If you don't want that, then listen to me!"

"So, I can't avoid it huh?" He sat down again,"Before you tell me anything, how about I tell you everything you need to know?"

"Okay." I sat down, facing him and saw him taking a deep breath.

"I was five back then and loved to roam! I would always wander off to places and one time, I met a milktan who was so friendly! She even fed my Pikachu some milk! I had never seen him so happy before you..."

I glared at Ash, shouting,"Shut up!"

"But I was telling you a story!" He said, pouting.

"Does that have anything to do with the current situation,"I impatiently asked.

"Actually," he said with a serious look on his face,"No."

"Gosh!" I threw my hands up in the air,"I'm nervous too and I guess its something you don't want to talk about but we have to talk!"

"Fine," he said taking a deep breath again,"I'll speak."

"Don't avoid the topic again," I said and he nodded.

"Eleven, or almost twelve years ago, I always wanted to talk to a particular girl. She was my neighbour yet we hardly saw each other. She was hyperactive and cheerful and I always dreamt of playing with her but to my bad luck, we couldn't. I could never approach her, I was such a coward." He said and laughed,"I'm still a coward."

"And then?" I asked him,"What happened?"

"And then," he looked at me, now serious,"Christmas happened. I learnt from Gary she was moving away and I had to talk to her but lost sight of her at the party. Red and I began looking for her but when we noticed her crying, I chickened out again. I just couldn't go and talk to her. Red, trying to make fun of me, went and approached her."

I stopped him. I didn't know any of this at all! "You mean Red went just to make you feel small?"

"More or less, yes. He has been like this for as long as I can remember."

"Then what?"

"Red and I always shared a dream. The dream of becoming pokemon masters since his father was one and Uncle was my idol. While I sulked because I couldn't talk to her, Red already made progress with her. You know who this girl is, don't you?"

"I know," I couldn't help but say,"That girl must have been stupid."

''I don't know about that," he was staring at me with those puppy brown eyes,"Because to me, she seemed quite talented. Klutzy but smart."

"How could I've been fooled by all that?" I buried my head in the palm of my hands,"I never saw what was there, beneath all the cover."

"Don't push yourself," he said and I could feel his hand on my head, patting me. "It wasn't your fault that you couldn't see it. If only I had gone and talked to you, then yesterday would never have happened. I always regretted not talking to you after you moved away. I'm sorry, Dawn. Because of me, you kept clinging to those stupid hopes."

"Ash.."

"Another thing happened you know," Ash scratched his head as he sat straight again,"You know Serena right?"

"I do." I held back a laugh,"Your ex-girlfriend."

I couldn't tell if he was annoyed or ashamed. He took a deep breath and looked in another direction, as if making his mind to say something before he finally spoke,"And you must remember how Red said I tried replacing you with her?"

That weird pain in my heart was back again,"Yeah. You will tell me, right?"

He nodded as his expression became grim again,"During summer camp, I found her crying because she was hurt and lost. That reminded me of you so much that I couldn't help but give her assistance. We became good friends first and somehow, I felt like god was giving me a second chance. But... I just couldn't help but feel it was wrong. I was with her because she was being your replacement."

"And so you broke up?"

"Yeah. Hateful isn't it?"

"You have anything else to say?"

He shook his head.

"Good. Because now I'll speak and you will listen."

"Whats the point in listening to everything to ultimately get rejected?" He tried to laugh it off,"But I'll listen after all I made you listen to everything, didn't I?"

"Can you tell me, who are you in love with now? That girl from past or me?"

He instantly replied,"Both of you are the same yet I would choose you over your past self anytime. Because at that time, it was regret of not being able to come out of my shell and now," he inched closer and placed his hand on top of my head again,"You are nothing like the girl I remember yet I couldn't help but fall for you all over again."

"Good," I came closer to him and placed my hand on top of his hand which was on my head, taking him by surprise,"Because I feel the same."

"It's true I wanted to meet Red but now, it doesn't matter. It doesn't matter because I've hopelessly fallen for you." I couldn't look at him in the eye but I could feel my heart beating faster as his hand slipped and he placed it on my cheek.

"Dawn-"

"I was stupid. I shouldn't have kept clinging to those stupid feelings. Yet I couldn't just brush them off. However, ever since you walked in my life, I'm feelings things which I never had before. I feel jealous, I feel happy, I feel sad but more than anything, there is this weird pain in my chest which won't go away. I always want to stay close to you. I get excited where'er your name pops into a conversation. I.. I..." I have to say it clearly but these stupid emotions.."I..I.."

And then I felt it. Warms tears on my fist which was resting on my thighs. But it wasn't my tears. It was his.

"Ash!" I tried looking up but he pulled me close and hugged me, my face buried into his chest.

"Don't look at my crying face now!" He said, voice hoarse,"Give me a little while."

"Okay.."

It was silent. But peaceful. I don't recall for how long we were there, in each others embrace but I didn't want to let go. Not now, not ever.

"I love you, Dawn," Ash said, still hugging me tight,"I love you so damn much."

"Me too," I said and giggled,"When I told you last night, you thought your and mine words don't hold the same meaning. Do they hold the same meaning now?"

He pulled away and cupped my face and I could feel warmth spreading through my entire body again. I felt mesmerized by his eyes as he placed his forehead over mine and said,"My love for you is not 'lets go on dates and give each other fancy things' type of love. Its more like 'lets place our trust on each other and stay together for a long time.' I want to take you out for dates, thats true but I want to spend days doing nothing but goofing around too, with you. I want to protect you and at the same time rely on you for even the smallest of things."

"Then won't you rely on me?" I asked, feeling all warm inside,"Because I want to be with you!"

"Won't you regret it? Staying with someone who lies and all?"

"If I can't accept your faults, then how can I expect you to accept mine? After all, I'm not all good you know."

He hugged me again and laughed,"I can't win from you, can I?"

"No you can't," I wrapped my arms around him and buried my face in his chest,"What should we tell others?"

"We don't have to," he said and even though I couldn't see his face, I knew he was grinning.

"Umm.. Why?" I asked him even though I knew the answer.

"Because they would be able to tell," he said and shifted so he was now lying on the ground, me on top of him. I was feeling a little embarrassed but happy at the same time.

"That reminds me," I began,"Mom wants to meet you!"

I could feel him taking a deep breath,"Any idea why?"

"Nah, she just told me she wanted to talk to you before I came here," I said and slowly rose up, sitting besise him,"Wanna go now?"

"Now?"

"Yeah," I bit my lip,"I don't know what she is going to tell you yet I'm feeling so nervous!"

"Are you nervous because you've to introduce me as your boyfriend?"

I liked the sound of that.. Boyfriend.. "Who knows?"

"Lets get going then!"

"Okay."

I got up and expended my hand which he took and I pulled him up. We began walking side by side and to tell the truth, it was exciting and intoxicating. He slowly wrapped his fingers around my left hand and I leaned closer to him, brushing our hands together.

"I can't explain how happy I am," I spoke as I grabbed his hand tighter,"I'm just so happy."

"It makes me glad that I'm not the only one who feels that way," he smiled, and then brushed the underside of his nose,"Gotta thank Leaf for making me come here."

"What did she tell you?"

"She yelled at me for running away last night," Ash said, embarrassed,"And then forced me to come here. I didn't want to but she threatened me that she would leak my childhood pics if I didn't come."

"Whats so embarrassing about that?"

"My Mom always wanted a girl so she often cross dressed me like one," he said though his voice was hardly audible,"And she took pictures too."

"I want to see!"

"No!" He said, determined,"Nothing of that sort."

"Meanie," I poked my tongue at him,"Guess I'll ask Leaf."

"You won't do that!"

"Oh yeah? I will!"

"Please, no!?"

"Then promise me one thing," I began and he looked at me, surprised.

"What?"

"You'll tell me everything. I mean, with Serena on loose, I can't rest easy.."

"Jealous?"

"Won't you feel the same if I was with Red?"

"I.." He stopped,"I guess I will be."

"Then?"

"Fine. I'll tell you if she tries anything."

"Okay!"

"You will have to tell me too then," he said, sounding serious.

"Sure."

"By the way, that scarf was mine."

I stopped and stared, blankly. He scratched the back of his head and laughed,"It was cold and Red borrowed that from me. So even though he gave that to you, it was still mine, wasn't it?"

"I guess you're right. So, can I keep it?"

"As a reminder of Red?"

Even though he was joking, I could feel his insecurity behind the words,"No. I want to cherish it as a part of you now. Can I?"

"Okay then," he said and we started walking again,"We're at your home. Lets go in."

"Yeah," I tightened my grip on him,"Ash, I love you."

"Me too," he kissed my forehead,"I love you too. You've no idea how much I've been waiting to hear that."

.

* * *

.

* * *

 **Finished.**

 **Scared? Haha, nops. It's not the end, there are about some more chapters left. I guess this chapter made the fluff and hopefully connected all lose threads regarding all the characters.**

 **And so the next question is, how will Red and Serena react? And how will the new couple cope up with it? One more thing, I started a new Pearlshipping story so please check it out! (Promoting my own work XD)**

 **And happy birthday Twilight Sparkle! Have a nice year ahead!**

 **Oh,** _ **afriendyouknew**_ **, first of all, your review scared me for a bit. I mean, who are you? XD and laxmi puja is in October, so I've no idea what you meant. And** _ **Belle viere,**_ **sorry but I can't understand French so can you please translate?**

 **~ darkestlightofhope**


	11. Chapter 11: New Beginnings

"So you're dating Dawn now?" Mom asked Ash as he was sitting in front of her, like a puppy. He nodded,"Yes."

"Why?" Mom asked again and signalled me to keep quiet. As if I could even muster a word after she was giving me those 'stay out of it look.'

Ash shifted so he was facing Mom and I watched as he spoke,''Because.. I.. I like her.."

"That's it?"

"More or less," Ash admitted.

"Just love isn't enough you know," Mom said, exhaling deeply,"Feelings do change. What will you do then? Then above everything else, she is Dawn? Are you really sure you want to date someone like her?" I am not sure if I should take it as an insult or just ignore it.

"I've no idea, honestly," he said, scratching his neck as he hid a grin,"But I know we will make the right decision when time comes. And yeah, I want to date this Dawn." He was pointing at me, this time grinning widely.

"Why am I getting the feeling that both of you are treating me as if I am retarded or something?'' I had to ask. Seriously, why am I being insulted? I saw the look on both of their faces and knew they were just joking with me. Mom ruffled my hair and then turned to Ash again, this time with a more serious look.

"I respect your feelings," Mom said and looked at me,"And yours too Dawn but.. Both of you know right, I work for your mother, Ash. So anything you do, will effect my relationship with your mother."

"We will try not to cause more trouble," Ash said again, bowing his head,"And I promise I will cherish your daughter. So can I please date her?"

"I didn't say I was against dating," Mom laughed and placed a hand on his head, taking him by surprise,"I just don't want to see Dawn or you hurt. Relationship will test your limits, put you at your edge, either knowingly or unknowingly. Some people break and some move on from it. Will you both be okay? Because I don't think I can see Dawn passing out again like that."

"We will try to," Ash said,"I can't say anything for sure now. We don't know anything about love or dating but we will learn. I know it will be hard sometimes but I'm ready to accept it despite everything. And well, Dawn has poor health, I can't guarantee that."

"Hey!" I pouted,"Why are you ganging up with Mom and teasing me like that?" There they go again.

Mom laughed and slowly patted my head,"You remind me of your Dad so much. Well then, I hope both of you don't regret anything."

"I promise I won't," Ash said, holding my hand,"What about you?"

"Me too."

"Okay then," Mom smiled again and we let go of our hands, quite embarrassed. Mom started again,"But I've some rules you must keep in mind. These applies to you too Dawn."

"Yes!"

"You both won't neglect your studies," Mom stated sternly,"Being mushy-mushy is okay but don't let it spoil your education. Understood?"

We both nodded,"Yes."

"No sneaking out or going anywhere without informing your parents. Being in love is great but telling lies to be with each other is not," Mom stated again and we nodded again,"Okay."

"Since both of you are together now, make sure not to do things impulsively. Having grandchild will be great but I would prefer if you both wait before doing anything," she said,"It is the first time for both of you so I'm sure you both are curious but, maintain limits. Okay?"

I could feel my entire body heating up at what she was implying and I hissed,"Mom, that's going way too far into the future." I can't even look at Ash in the eye now!

"Understood." I turned to see Ash who said that. He was blushing too and his lips were quivering. Mom!

"Haha," she laughed,"And don't forget you've social life and friends too. Don't neglect your friends just because you've someone else now."

"Yes," we said in symphony,"Thank you."

"Well I'm stepping out for buying some supplies. Ash, stay over for dinner," Mom said as she grabbed her bag and left,"And whatever you do, make sure to support each other."

Mom left and Ash sat on the bed, taking deep breaths and I couldn't help but giggle,"How do you feel now, Ash?"

"I feel like I was giving marriage interview," he took a deep breath again and turned to face me,"So, how did I do?"

"You were honest," I said, taking a seat near him,"Thank you."

"You should seriously stop with all the formalities," he said, laughing as he tucked a loose strand of hair behind my ear,"Dee-Dee."

"How did you know?" I jumped,"How did you know that nickname?"

"I heard once while you were in my house. Johanna called you so," he grinned again,"Anyways, what do we do until your Mom returns?"

"Wanna watch a movie?" I asked him,"Though I have all lovey-dovey types."

"Anything but that!" He groaned,"Please."

"Now I really want to watch a romantic one!"

"No!" He groaned again,"Please."

"Fine.."

At the end, we ended up watching a movie where the male protagonist who worked as a tour guide ended up helping a female tourist to search for her lost engagement ring and eventually they fell in love. Somewhere during the middle of the story, I saw Mom returning with a big bag as she began preparing dinner.

We abandoned the movie midway and went to my room, to get some privacy and though we both were feeling awkward at first, we quickly adapted and ended up talking for a long while.

* * *

.

* * *

When I woke up next morning, I tried to look extra cute. I tied my hair in a pony tail and decided to set the bangs free. I put a little lip gloss on my lips and powdered my cheeks a little.

"You woke up quite early, didn't you?" Mom asked me as I sat down for breakfast.

"Yeah."

"And you spend almost an hour to get ready," she said, wiggling her eyebrows,"Ahem."

"Mom!" I said, blushing,"I feel like doing it once in a while."

"Yeah, yeah," she smirked again,"I understand why now all of a sudden."

"Mom!"

"Anyways, I'm off to work. See you at night," she said as she loosened her apron.

"Oh, Mom?" I stopped her,"You said Ash carried me that day. Well, did I really yell that loudly?"

"You looked horrible when I found you. I have no idea why you yelled or anything but yeah, that was loud," she laughed,"You got strong voice."

"Oh God!" I could feel the embarrassment coming,"My mind was a mess. I was having a hard time and couldn't speak and when I finally could say anything, it came out as a shout."

"Haha," Mom laughed again,"It is okay now. I gotta leave or I'll be late! Good bye!"

"Bye!"

* * *

.

* * *

There are really some advantages when you date someone who know well. When Ash and I were alone last night, before we went down to have dinner, we didn't run out of things to talk about. We were just like we used to be and things rarely got awkward, like when I unintentionally put my hand above his. Both of us had gone silent for a while then jumped and joked about it.

Even when he left, I could feel my heart beating a little faster than usual and my stomach was feeling all giddy inside. It was as if someone was tickling me at all the right places. I wonder if its what they call being in love and feeling butterflies.

I received a text from him when he reached home.

 **Ash** : I'm home.

 **Dawn** : That's good :D

 **Ash** : I really miss you.

 **Dawn** : We just parted. ;)

 **Ash** : I still miss you.

 **Dawn** : That made me blush. ^.^

 **Ash** : I sound so cheesy and lovestruck.

 **Dawn** : Yes, you do. :)

 **Ash** : Wanna go to school together tomorrow?

 **Dawn** : Sure. What about Red and Leaf?

 **Ash** : I'll ditch them. Lets leave earlier than usual.

 **Dawn** : Sounds good. See you near the bus stop at 8. ;) Don't make me wait.

 **Ash** : Yeah. Are you sleepy?

 **Dawn** : A little. What about you?

 **Ash** : Nah. I am not.

 **Dawn** : Can I call you? :/ Please?

 **Ash** : Wait. I am calling.

I saw the text and smiled. I quickly sent an okay and kept staring at my phone like it was some precious antique piece, wanting to be admired. With every passing second, I felt my heartbeat rising in anticipation and my heart getting more impatient. It wasn't long before I received a call from him and hastily picked it up.

"Hello?"

I smiled on hearing his voice and replied,"Yup, hey."

"Before I forget, let me ask you. Why do you keep adding those emoticons with each text you send?"

I giggled on hearing that and asked,"Is it bad?"

"No," he said, sounding cheerful,"Looks like a thing you would do."

"I like those emoticons," I replied as I laid on my bed,"It feels like adding expression and emotions to blank texts."

"That's true," he replied,"So..."

We kept chatting for a long while and to be honest, we would had kept going if he hadn't fallen asleep.

"Hello?" I asked and got no reply,"Are you there Ash?"

No one answered and all I heard was a light snore. I guess he had fallen asleep. I rolled my eyes,"You stupid. You said you were not sleepy at all and then you're the first one to sleep. Well, goodnight."

I was half expecting to hear a reply from his end but there was none. I really wanted to disconnect the phone but it felt like he was right there, by my side, snoring away soundly.

"Goodnight Ash," I whispered to the phone,"I love you." Then I disconnected the call, feeling embarrassed.

* * *

.

* * *

I knew Ash told me we would head earlier than usual but I was excited as well as nervous. Who wouldn't be? I never dated anyone my entire life! Should I hug him as soon as he arrives or should I just go ahead and hold his hand? Wait a second, would doing that be labeled as clingy?

Would he stay silent even if he dislikes my clinging attitude would he say something?

I checked my watch. 7.55 AM. What the hell was wrong with me? I couldn't just calm down. My eyes were wandering in every direction, hoping that the next person to pass by would be him.

"Yo." I heard a voice and felt someone hitting the back of my head lightly. I didn't have to turn to know it was Ash.

"You should say good morning instead of hitting me," I said, turning at him with a grin.

"Someone is happy to see me," he said and inhaled deeply,"Whats with this getup?"

"Do I look weird?" I twirled then realized he wasn't talking about my school uniform. "Ah! I'll get rid of the makeup."

"You're fine," he caught my hand, grinning,"I was just messing with you."

"You're awful," I pouted.

"So, lets get going?" He grinned and began walking. I caught up to him, still sulking,"I am still mad you know."

"Ahem. Are you talking to me?" He said and grinned again.

I just want to wipe that stupid smirk off his handsome face.

* * *

.

* * *

"Leaf!" I hugged the girl as soon as I reached school,"Good morning."

"Someone is cheerful today," Leaf said and patted my head,"Everything good?"

"Best," I said, grinning ear to ear.

"Hey guys- whoa! Congo Dawn!" May tackled me into a hug,"I am so happy for ya!"

"Thanks May," I said, feeling a bit embarrassed.

"Where is Gary and Drew?" May asked as she kept her bag on the desk,"Where is Ash?"

"No idea," Leaf shook her head,"So tell me, did Ash and you come to school together today? When I woke up, he was already gone."

I felt embarrassed on hearing that. "Yeah."

"He is such a smooth player," May giggled,"So what did you do?"

"Ehh?"

"She means what did you two do as a couple?" Leaf wiggled her eyebrows.

"We just talked and for a minute held hands," I admitted.

"That's it?" May pouted.

"First of all, its been just a day since we started dating and secondly, we were walking, on a public road. Stop your perverted ideas," I said, shaking my head.

"Yeah, yeah, party pooper," Leaf teased.

"Now the only one who has to man up, I mean speak up is you Leaf," I said and May highfived me on hearing that. Leaf, who was red on hearing that, crossed her arms over her chest,"Really? I can do it anytime."

"Do what anytime?" Drew asked as he entered the room with Ash and Gary. On seeing Gary, Leaf's confident smile was replaced with embarrassment as she sat down.

"Actually, Leaf had something to tell you, Gary," May spoke, taking all of us by surprise. Smooth May, clever!

"No!" Leaf heated up even more if it was even possible,"I.. I.."

"Okay," Gary shrugged,"Lets walk home alone today then."

All of us were silent, our eyes switching between Gary and Leaf. Both of them were looking nervous and excited.

"Okay..." Leaf slowly muttered.

"Okay class, settle down," Tracey walked in and put our attendance sheet on the table. Then he dropped an explosive on us by saying. "Everyone, we have a transfer student. Red, come in."

I almost forgot Red was supposed to be in our class. I stole a glance at Ash, who was staring outside the window with a frown on his face. I couldn't blame him. And I couldn't help but roll my eyes on hearing hushed whispers about him. Is this how everyone reacted when I moved here too?

"I am Red," Red introduced himself,"I transfered due to personal reasons and hope that I make good friends here. Thank you."

"Okay Red," Tracey pointed at the seat beside Serena,"Serena, stand up. Red, go and take the seat beside Serena."

Red walked over to Serena but gave me a wink. Surprised at that, I kept staring with my mouth agape as he settled down and passed me a grin. That stupid idiotic moron!

"Stop staring at him." I heard Ash say to me in a low voice.

"I wasn't. He winked at me and I was surprised," I whispered back. That didn't wipe the frown on his face. Even though he was sulking, he looked adorable. Until he whispered again,"Stop staring at me!"

Stupid Red.

Stupid Ash.

Stupid me.

* * *

.

* * *

During break, Ash was busy with his club activities while I was sitting in our classroom, enjoying with May and Leaf. Until I felt an ominous presence behind me.

I turned slowly and sweatdropped on seeing Serena standing there, with an angry look on her face and I could clearly guess why. She was pissed. Beyond pissed.

May and Leaf were staring at her too but didn't say anything. I slowly waved,"Hey Serena.."

"What?" She narrowed her eyebrows and looked at me with menacing eyes,"What's this rumour floating around?"

"Ehh?"

"That you're dating Ash now?"

I gulped. My boyfriend's ex girlfriend was asking me something and I had lost my voice and all vocabulary. I slowly mustered to say,"Y-yeah."

"Is it really true?" She narrowed her eyes again.

"Yes," my voice was more stable now.

"Oh man... What's this," she groaned and sat down in front of me,"Why you? Why not me?"

I wasn't sure how to answer that. Should I sympathize with her? Or should I be more confident? A part of me wanted to hit her and the sane part of me wanted to just ignore that comment.

"Serena," I muttered, my head spinning,"I am not sure about what I should say!"

"Fine," she said, shaking her head,"I wasn't expecting any sympathy or reality check either. So he finally made a decision huh?"

"Seems so."

"But... I won't give up you know," Serena got up and stretched,"I love him and even it makes me look bad, I will take any opportunity to make a move on him. So hold him tight or I will snatch him."

"I am not sure if you're threatening me or advising me," I said, rolling my eyes.

"Obviously I am threatening you, My love rival," she playfully stuck out her tongue at me,"There is no playing fair in a love game."

Serena walked back to her group and I looked back to see May and Leaf hiding their giggle. "What's so funny?"

"Your face," May let out a giggle,"You looked ridiculous."

"Yeah, yeah," I sat down,"Keep tormenting this innocent girl."

"Hahaha," Leaf laughed then waved at someone behind me,"Hey Red!"

"Hey Leafy, hello ladies," Red said in a flirtatious tone as he took a seat beside me.

"Hey," I half heatedly wished him. Where is Ash now!?

"Are you done with all the legal and paper works?" Leaf asked him and Red nodded.

"Sounds good," Leaf said and stretched her arms.

"Okay," I spoke up,"Tell me why did you run away after I fainted that day?"

Red stared at me then laughed. I could feel myself getting more angry on seeing his stupid smile.

"You were unconscious and I was beside you. Anyone would have gotten the wrong idea," Red laughed,"I am not so eager to be judged or be labelled as a pervert, you know."

"You're just a coward," May said, playfully hitting him. I rolled my eyes at his answer. He laughed again.

"Actually I was gone looking around for help. Before I arrived with a passerby, you were already in Ash's arms," he replied and I could feel my heart beating faster on hearing that.

"Serves you right dumbass," Leaf grinned,"So, how do you like the school?"

"Its good," Red replied then turned to me again,"Are you really dating Ash?"

"Yes."

He looked kind of hurt but maybe I was imagining things,"Have you really moved on? Our promise means nothing to you?"

"Stop this Red," Leaf said as she placed a hand on Red's shoulder,"You shouldn't prick the past."

"I was just asking," Red got up,"Because I thought maybe someone was waiting for me. All in vain."

I could not say anything to him. All I know is..

I love Ash.

* * *

.

* * *

* **Normal POV** *

Once the last bell rung, Leaf was almost thrown into Gary's arms by Dawn and May. Leaf was almost at the verge of exploding while Gary looked embarrassed as he helped her to straighten up.

"May, Dawn," Leaf waved them goodbye, feeling lost,"I am doomed."

"Do your best," Dawn said and gave her a thumbs up. May did the same.

"Playing matchmaker?" Ash asked, placing his right arm around his girlfriend's shoulder. Dawn leaned into his touch, saying,"That's giving the girl a push. She and Gary would stay still, waiting for the wind. I just gave them a little push."

"That's playing matchmaker only," he said, grinning.

Outside, Leaf was fumbling with her bag pack strap, feeling out of place. Gary, who was silently walking beside her, wasn't doing any better

"So?" Leaf began,"How's life?"

Gary gave her a weird look,"Is that the best greeting you could muster?"

"Excuse me?" She walked with hands crossed over her chest,"I started a conversation atleast."

"I am so not moved," the brunette grinned,"What did you want to talk about?"

"Ummm," there was this choking feeling again. She knew her feelings would be reciprocated but still talking about it made her feel constricted.

"Leaf?"

"Doesn't Ash and Dawn make a cute couple?" Leaf asked, feeling embarrassed to say anything else.

"Yeah. Ash finally got his childhood love," Gary said with a grin,"I hope Red and Serena gets someone too."

"And me?" She whispered.

"What?" Gary stopped walking,"Say it louder. I didn't hear it."

"Nothing," Leaf shook her head,"Its nothing."

"Leaf.. You look conflicted," Gary cupped her cheek,"Are you okay?"

Leaf could feel her heartbeat. It was pumping so wildly and fiercely that she was afraid he would be able to hear it too.

"I am conflicted!"

He was taken aback by her serious tone. "What happened?"

"It's you!" Leaf could feel her eyes getting misty,"Its you I don't understand. You care for me so much, make me feel so loved but still flirt with other girls. Why Gary?"

"Leaf..."

She was finally letting all her emotions come out and now it wasn't going to stop. "You're a big puzzle to me Gary. Every time I come closer to decipher you, you add a new part to you. I tried to move on, because I can never be that girl who can keep you happy still I couldn't move on. Why Gary? Why do I keep loving you even after it hurts so much?"

"I am sorry," he hugged her,"I am sorry."

"You're not," she finally weeped. She wanted to push him away but at the same time didn't want to let go of his warmth.

"I was a big flirt before I met you Leaf. I still am. The problem isn't in you, its in me because I have those ugly sides which I don't want any one to see."

"Let me see them," Leaf cried harder,"I love you so damn much that it hurts!"

"You will be hurt," Gary spoke,"And you will leave if you see my ugly wounds, Leaf. I don't want to lose you, even if it means that our feelings aren't reciprocated."

"Gary!" She gripped his shirt tighter,"You're pushing me away unknowingly! If you won't let me in, show me your scars, how would I stay?"

"Leaf..."

"We don't have to open up straight away Gary," She finally looked into his eyes,"I want to get to know every part of you. I want to show you my weakness and make you believe I love you. I want you and me to be us. I want to build everything bit by bit, little by little."

"I..." Gary wiped the tears off her face and placed her forehead above hers,"Be my girlfriend."

"You won't look at other girls, right?"

"I will try," he shared and they laughed.

"You will not run away, right?"

"Only in races."

"You will not leave after seeing my ugly sides, right?"

"Never."

"I will be your only girlfriend right?"

"Of course."

"You love me, right?"

Gary smiled and kissed her forehead,"Yes."

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

 _ **No. I am not dead. And yes, I am really sorry for updating after two months.**_

 _ **The thing is, I started a new pearlshipping story since this story had only a couple of chapters left, I was just lazing around. This chapter isn't that long but I really didn't want to add anything extra to make it over dramatic.**_

 _ **And that aside, it means that the next chapter is going to be the last one.**_

 _ ***weeps silently***_

 _ **~ darkestlightofhope signing off!**_


	12. Chapter 12: Love

The news came as a shock to everyone. The news of Gary and Leaf being an official thing now. It wasn't as if it wasn't possible, it was more a matter of time and determination to take the first step.

I could only hope that they would be okay.

"You're spacing out again," May said and pulled my cheeks,"Stop thinking about Ash."

I quickly waved my hands to defend myself,"I was not! I was just thinking... Something."

May, Leaf and me were in my room, still in our school uniforms. Leaf had given me a call, saying she was coming as soon as she could and destroyed... umm... spoiled my plan of walking home with Ash after taking a walk in the park. I had to rush back home, knowing Leaf was serious about something.

And I wasn't alone. May was standing outside my door too, waiting for me to come. Leaf had called her too.

So now we are here, in my room, discussing everything.

"I made Gary promise to me that he won't chase skirts anymore," Leaf mumbled, totally embarrassed,"And he whined at first, just to mess with me."

"Sounds like something Gary would so," May said and got up,"Well, looks like all three of us got what we wanted!"

"It was hard though," I said, pulling the pillow close to my self as I hugged it tightly,"I thought I lost Ash for a moment."

"That could have turned out either way depending on your approach," Leaf seriously said and I took a deep breath, understanding everything, she was right. If I hadn't opened up when I did, maybe Ash wouldn't be by my side now.

"All this drama drained meeeeee," May said, whining a lot as she pulled out her phone,"Hey! Shit! Max called me ten times!"

"Call him back then!"

"I had to take him to the pet shop today!" May kept her phone inside her bag then winked at us, saying,"How about bailing on him today?"

Leaf and I giggled. May sure was in a happy mood today. "Max will kill you if you do that," Leaf said between her giggles,"And we should have a nightout soon! Girls only night out. Its been such a long time since we did that!"

I nodded,"How about this weekend?"

"Sounds good!"

"See you at school tomorrow!"

As soon as they left, I pulled out my phone from my bag and sent Ash a text. While waiting for it, I began changing out of my school dress and slipped into something comfortable, a knee length loose dress.

.

* * *

The next morning, I woke up and got ready for school. Ash had gym classes in the morning so he had to leave an hour early for school. Being the lazy one, I decided to go at usual time.

"He has a battle with Paul in the afternoon," I mumbled to myself as I was tying up my hair. I really want Ash to win this time!

Picking up my bag, I rushed downstairs and ate the food Mom had prepared. She already left for work I guess. After lunch I rushed out, not at all expecting to find Leaf and Red walking towards me.

"Wow,'' Leaf greeted me,"Perfect timing!"

"Good morning!" I chirped,"You too Red!"

I have to try my best to not make things awkward between me and Red. First of all, he is my ex crush. Second of all he is Ash and Leaf's cousin. Third, it seems he has a crush on me.

"Morning," the brown haired boy wished and looked away.

I turned back to Leaf and began walking, chatting all the way to school.

We were on the front gate when Red stopped walking and called my name. Leaf and I both halted, this was unexpected.

He was staring directly at me and biting his lower lip. It would be a lie if I say he didn't look adorable now.

"Hey, Dawn," he began, clearing his throat,"Can we talk sometime. Please?"

My hands just grabbed anything that it could and turns out I grabbed Leaf's hand. I pressed harder, feeling nervous as I tried to reason,"Red, it's just that you and I.."

"Just normal talk Dawn,'' he insisted,"I won't try anything funny.''

Leaf pressed my hand back and I knew I would be okay. I just hope Ash doesn't freak out. "Okay. At recess?" Red nodded and smiled.

.

* * *

"Good morning," Ash wished me as soon as I entered the classroom. He was leaning on the door and obviously waiting for someone.

"Were you waiting for someone?" I asked as I entered the room.

He rolled his eyes at me and shook his head,"For the teacher.''

I narrowed my eyes at him,"I could swear you were waiting for your girlfriend."

"Yeah but she isn't here yet," he teased me back. This boy...!

"Really?" I asked, raising my eyebrows,"Well, time for me to get someone new glasses."

He laughed and poked my nose,"My eyes work fine. So, wanna hang out, ahem alone ahem, at recess?"

"Uhhh," I mumbled,"I.. I have something..umm.. Red wanted to talk to me at recess."

His smile almost died away at the mention of Red's name and he sighed. "Hey!" I tried to cheer him up,"I love you, okay?"

He rolled his eyes and poked my nose again,"I know. Its just.."

"I want you to trust me,'' I whispered to him,"And I trust you too. That's why I told you I am meeting Red."

"Yeah," he faintly smiled,"I know."

.

* * *

During each class, Ash looked pretty distracted and I couldn't help but feel guilty. Its not like I'm cheating on him or anything but if it was Serena and Ash meeting up, it would bug me too.

I waved Ash goodbye at recess and went out of the classroom, planning to meet Red at the Cafeteria.

"Hey!" I heard a voice and turned around, not expecting to find Red standing there, with his hands on his knees, as he was taking deep breaths.

"You ran to catch me?' I asked as he raised his head and gave me a grin.

"Y-you sure walk fast!" he said as he straightened up,"Can we talk?''

My head moved around cautiously to see if Ash was around, and then I remembered he is still at class. I've become so dependent on the boy that I don't know what to do. Will he be angry if I go talk with Red for a while? I told him I was meeting Red but is this actually okay?

"I know its troubling you," Red scratched his head,"But we need to talk."

"About what?" I asked as we started walking.

"Dawn I know you're dating my cousin and Ash is like a close brother to me. So his girlfriend ... You know.. its a bro-code to never approach the girlfriend of your friends or brothers. But I really do like you."

I bit my lips as I listened to him. My hands were getting sweaty and my eyes were almost burning. If this confession would have happened months ago, I would have been the luckiest girl on earth.

"I am lucky to have Ash in my life. And I really appreciate your thoughts on me but Red," I turned to look at him in his eyes. He looked hurt, as if he knew the answer. I took a deep breath and said,"I really love Ash. He is like...the best thing I have and I really really can't explain how much he means to me. Sorry Red but all I can say is, sorry. I hope you find someone better than me."

"But all I want is you Dawn."

"And all I need is Ash, Red. I am sorry.''

"But what if it doesn't work out?" He asked me,"What if-"

"Please Red," I gripped my skirt tightly,"Don't say such things. I.. we will make it work out. I am too much of a coward to let Ash leave."

"But-"

"I am leaving," I turned and began walking back to the direction of our classroom.

Red's words were ringing in my head.

What if Ash and I can't maintain this relationship?

.

* * *

When school was over, I was walking home with Ash and he was silent. Its rare to see him quiet and I know he was troubled about me and Red. I grabbed his hand and intertwined our fingers. He gently caressed my knuckles.

"Red.. Confessed to me today.."

His grip tightened and he was looking down, not saying anything. I stopped walking and he stopped too. I slowly pressed my ear against his chest, I could feel his heartbeat, it was fast and loud. We were standing close but he wasn't holding me. I slowIy wrapped my arms around him.

"Are you angry?" I asked but he shook his head which was resting on my head.

"Disappointed?" I asked again.

He shook his head again.

"Hurt?"

This time he took a while before shaking his head. "More like possessive, and yeah, it pains right here," he pointed at his heart, just putting his finger beside my face,"Is it wrong that I want to keep you all to myself. Does that make me selfish?"

"I love you.."

"Dawn," he cupped my face and I looked up to him,"I love you too. But this...this love is more like I want to marry you and be with you type.. I don't know what to do, what is my limit?"

"It makes me happy," I said, burying my face in his chest again,"I'm so happy to hear that."

We stood like that for a while, just holding each other, making sure we knew the other one was there. And I got the answer I was looking for.

It doesn't matter if we can't make it last. All that matters is our genuine feelings.

.

* * *

 **Several Years Later**

 _Love doesn't happen at a glance. Love at first sight is a myth. You can like a person by his appearance but it takes time to fall in love with his personality, his behaviour, his character and his drawbacks._

 _No one is perfect. And love is when you find perfections in the other one's imperfections. Love is supporting each other through the thick and thins. Love is knowing that the other person will always have your back. You can't expect your partner to understand what's on your mind all the time. Its okay if he messes up, its okay if he doesn't understand you._

 _If he cares for you, helps you, supports you, thinks for your happiness, trust me, he loves you more than you can imagine._

 _On many occasions, I felt frustrated when I couldn't understand what was on Ash's mind and it made me crazy. I felt like I wasn't good enough but he made me believe that all he needs is me, not anyone better._

 _We fought when our views clashed. We started ignoring each other. But within few minutes all we could do was imagine the worst possible scenarios and then we made up, only to fight over silly things again._

 _I was on cloud nine when he kissed me suddenly one day. The reach of his fingers, his warmth, his smell, his aura, everything was making me intoxicated. All I could do was kiss him back with everything I had._

 _He was there, beside me when Piplup fell ill due to stress. He was there to hold me when I needed him._

 _We made tons of memories together. Some good, some bad and some stupid ones too. I remember how he blushed whenever we were naked, lying in each others arms._

 _And now, when he is on his knees, saying how much he loves me and wants me in his life as his wife, all I can do is nod as I cry._

 _He made me believe that life isn't just made up of pretty colours; its a kaleidoscope of dark and pretty and bright and dull colours. He made me fall in love with his very existence. I came to love every bit of him._

 _We made a new promise today. To be with each other._

 _._

* * *

 _._

* * *

Yup. Finished.

 **I didn't want to drag this so I just left it there. Its okay, isn't it?**

 **.**

 **Well college work had been keeping me extremely busy and now we have exams as soon as january ends. I mean why! Why can't exams leave us alone?**

 **I have some new ideas for a pearlshipping story and if I can get the time, it should be up soon.**

 **~darkestlightofhope**


End file.
